


Under My Runes

by 13Kat13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, God!dean, M/M, Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a fae, Castiel is used to hopping between the planes. But when he summons a god from a plane long forgotten, he discovers a whole new world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by god!Dean blogs on Tumblr, and The Gospel of Loki by Joanne Harris.  
> Visit my Tumblr: http://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com

A flash of blue light against the snow, and then stillness. Nothing but the wind howling at the stars over the fretfully sleeping hills. And then a shadow.  
If anyone had been there to see it, they’d have noted the unnaturally quick movements of the shadow; darting over the moonlit drifts, barely imprinting it at all save a light disturbance. It stopped, stooping to the floor and clearing away the snow with a few swipes of its gloved hand. Then it plucked something from the earth.  
“Ah ha!” the shadow said, as it straightened.  
The shadow removed its hood to reveal a dark haired man, with full lips and strikingly blue eyes set above sharp cheekbones. Well maybe man wasn’t the right word. More like fae, evident by the slightly pointed ears.  
“Balthazar!” the fae shouted into the snowstorm.  
There was a flash of purple light and another shadow appeared.  
“Are those your dulcet tones, Castiel?” the new shadow drawled, lowering its hood to reveal a blonde haired fae who wore a smirk above his floor length cloak.  
“Look, I found one,” Castiel said, holding his hand out to show the blonde fae what he’d dug out from the snow.  
A pebble sat in the centre of his gloved palm, smooth and dark, with veins of sparkling blue and white ore running through it like starlight.  
Balthazar plucked the stone from Castiel’s hand and held it up, squinting at it.  
“Not bad, my humour challenged friend,” Balthazar said, sounding almost impressed.  
“I’m hopeful it’ll work,” Castiel added, retrieving the pebble from Balthazar and gazing at it for a moment before tucking it safely in an inside pocket of his cloak.  
“I’m positive it will, Cassie,” Balthazar said. “Now can we get off of this godforsaken mound of dirt before my nipples freeze off? Thanks.”  
There was a slight flick of the wrist from both men, barely detectable, and a flash of blue and purple light. Then the hillside was empty; the wind free to sing to his lover the moon, whipping up a confetti of snow in her honour.

\----------------

Eight miles away and not a second later, Castiel and Balthazar were bathed in the warm light of a roaring fire. They shucked off their heavy, velvet cloaks and removed their gloves, the swirling runes on their inner wrists still glowing from the journey. Castiel wiped the boots that covered his feet and calves in soft black leather on the matt, whilst Balthazar refused to be held accountable to such things and went straight to the fire.  
“So that’s it then,” Balthazar said, throwing himself down into one of the two large armchairs in front of the fire. “We have all of the ingredients. Good work, Cas.” The removal of his cloak had revealed a pair of black leather trousers, similar to the ones Cas had on, but where Balthazar wore head to toe black, Cas wore a white shirt.  
“Yes,” Cas replied, sounding pleased.  
He crossed to the long oak table, which ran from near the fire over to the stove at the other end of the kitchen. He’d removed the pebble from his cloak pocket and now placed it on the tabletop along with the other items there.  
They were a strange mix, varying from a ram’s horn to what looked like a bat’s wing, a bunch of lavender to a suspiciously dark red liquid in a bowl.  
“Well that’s quite a feat,” Cas mumbled to himself, surveying the items with his hands on his hips. “Let’s do it tonight.” He turned to Balthazar, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise, as he leaned around the back of the armchair to look at where Cas stood behind him.  
“Tonight? Even with… the storm?” Balthazar asked, the wind rattling the window as though to testify to his argument.  
“That’s the lamest excuse for being a pansy I’ve ever heard, Zar,” Castiel said, one eyebrow quirking.  
“Is not!” Zar protested, raising himself from the armchair and coming to join Cas near the table. “There’s plenty of lore to say storms throw off powerful spells, and Hel if this isn’t a powerful spell.”  
“It’s all hogwash” Cas dismissed the notion with a flap of his tattooed hand and leaned over to pick up a heavy, leather bound tome. “We’ll be fine.”  
“Gods, alright.” Balthazar threw one of his similarly tattooed hands up half-heartedly, his many rings catching the light, before letting it flop back to his side.  
“Light some candles would you? I need more light to read,” Cas said, flicking through the tome.  
He landed on a page with a complicated, interlocking pattern and ran his fingers over the words etched either side of it. Cas grabbed the bowl of the red liquid, which sloshed thickly, and stuck two of his fingers in it. Zar returned with two tall candlesticks in holders and placed them on the table, as Cas started to paint a replica of the pattern on its surface. It took a little while and a couple of corrections to get it just right, but Cas smiled proudly down at his work when he’d finished, wiping his fingers on a rag.  
“Okay, now the ram’s horn,” he said, and Balthazar handed it to him along with a hammer.  
Castiel placed the horn in the centre of the pattern and immediately struck it with the hammer.  
“Ai twen iykar, karn beodurn faern,” Cas uttered, his voice a low rumble. “Mash up the lavender and the bat’s wing,” Cas instructed Zar, who obediently grabbed a pestle and mortar along with the relevant ingredients.  
Cas took a bunch of bay leaves and laid them out like the points of a compass around the pattern.  
“Jhodakin ern tar mythriel, fus grai,” Cas spoke, passing his hand over the pattern in a complicated gesture.  
It may have been a trick of the firelight, but it appeared as though the red liquid of the pattern started to move, or rather slither, over the tabletop.  
Cas pressed his lips together in a thin smile.  
“Lavender and bat’s wing,” he said, holding out his hand to Balthazar, who handed him the mixture without a word, his eyes in shadow.  
Cas sprinkled the ground lavender and bat’s wing over the ram’s horn, the dust pattering as some of the larger grains showered down.  
“Eian ayer te grauger,” Cas whispered now as he picked up the pebble. He clasped it above the strange assortment on the table. “Tur’ron rieth jarn,” he said as he lowered the pebble into the crack between the two halves of the ram’s horn. “Dehan, I summon thee.”  
There was a grating as though large stones ground over each other, and a hiss as the red liquid slithered feverishly towards the centre of the pattern. The candles blew out and the fire sputtered and died to a low glow. Then nothing. Silence.  
The red liquid pooled out around the horn, devoid of unnatural movement or its former pattern. Cas stared at it in the gloom, Zar casting his eyes around the room.  
“Is that it?” Zar asked, his voice incredulous. “A bit of creepy blood movement and a loud grating noise?”  
“I can’t believe it didn’t work,” Cas whispered, dejected.  
“Ai aet warn towarran, kafrimai?” a husky voice said quietly from the shadows clogging the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas and Balthazar jumped and span sharply towards the voice. Over by the stove and the kitchen worktop was a figure. Cas couldn’t make out whether it was male, female, or even human in the gloom, but he could at least see it was tall, and broad.  
There was a snap and a hiss as Zar struck a match and relit the two candles. Cas’ eyes grew round as the figure was revealed to them.  
A beautiful man clothed in heavy furs and a long cloak stared at them from unnaturally green eyes. Three tattooed dots sat beneath each of these eyes, a dusting of freckles covering a delicate nose and sharp cheekbones, which framed full lips and sat above a sharp jaw line. His hair was the dark blonde of barley-husks, and a silver band circled the top of one of his ears. He was leant casually against the wall, one tattooed hand resting on the worktop.  
“Ai aet warn towarran, kafrimai?” the man repeated calmly, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips at the dumbfounded expressions of the two before him.  
“Are you, Dehan?” Cas asked, his voice only shaking slightly. “Sorry we don’t speak Beowin.”  
“I prefer Dean,” the man said, pushing himself off the wall as he shed his mother tongue with only the slightest hint of an accent. “And that’s a shame, it’s a lovely language. What’s there to drink?”  
Dean turned towards the cupboards beneath the wooden worktop and started systematically working his way through them, opening and closing them whilst muttering to himself in Beowin.  
Cas and Zar turned to each other wide eyed.  
“What the fuck?” Zar mouthed at Cas, his eyes flicking to Dean and then back to Cas.  
“I heard that,” Dean said, his head practically in the cupboard as he inspected its contents. “Oh you beauty,” he said, drawing out a bottle of moon wine, the silver contents inside catching the light of the fire.  
Dean made quick work of the cork with a slender blade, Cas and Zar just watching him, too shocked for words.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have a tankard, would you?” Dean asked.  
“Um, sure, yes, okay, tankard, tankard we can do, okay, good. Shut up, Cas,” he hissed the last to himself and crossed to the cupboards, very aware he was moving within Dean’s reach, and taking a tankard out of one of them.  
He thrust it at Dean, holding it at arms length so his body was as far away as possible from the god that they had apparently managed to summon into Cas’ kitchen.  
“Thank you, fair one,” Dean said, taking the tankard as Cas tried to work out whether Dean was calling him pretty or just referring to him being one of the fae.  
“Well this is…” Zar started, looking as though he had no idea where that sentence was going to end. “This is just… mad. We did it, Cas, we summoned a motherfucking, God.”  
“I have not and never will fuck my mother, mortal,” Dean rumbled, crossing to seat himself at the table. “And I will flay you if you suggest otherwise again.”  
“Hey, wow, no, it’s just an expression, friend,” Zar said, holding his hands up.  
“You don’t talk anymore,” Dean commanded. “And sit.”  
Dean flicked a finger and Zar instantly sat down, looking surprised at his body acting entirely without his permission.  
“Is that a bit of bat wing?” Dean asked, plucking the fragment from the table and inspecting it.  
“Yes,” Cas replied. “But it was already dead.”  
“You, pretty one,” Dean gestured to Cas, making him splutter. “Tell me your names and why you have summoned me.”  
“Um, well,” Cas rubbed the back of his neck, the candlelight accentuating the angles of his cheekbones. “I’m Castiel, that’s Balthazar, and… we actually just did it to see if we could?” he finished sheepishly.  
“You what?” Dean asked, amused as he took a swig of moon wine.  
“We’re scholars,” Cas spluttered. “And you see, we read a lot, and travel a lot between planes. But we’ve never been to your plane; most of the fair folk believe it to be no more than myth, but we found some evidence to say otherwise and thought we’d give it a try.” Cas shrugged.  
Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Shit, we’re so sorry, if we had known we wouldn’t have inconvenienced you so. We’ll undo it straight away. How do we un-summon you?” Cas asked.  
“Un-summon me?” Dean asked, his smirk breaking into a grin.  
“Send you back,” Zar corrected.  
Dean’s gaze shifted to him, humour flickering in his green irises.  
“You cannot send me back, I will go when I please, just as I came as I pleased. I could very well have refused, what with me being a god and you being mortals,” Dean said before shifting his gaze back to Cas. “But I was curious. Your voice is beautiful, and I had to meet the owner and return with him as my lover.”  
“Your what?” Zar spluttered as Cas promptly had a coughing fit.  
“My lover,” Dean repeated, his brow furrowing over their confusion. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t swing that way, because he definitely swings that way or I’m not the ruler of Beowarn.”  
“Oh, he swings that way,” Zar laughed.  
“Then what is the problem?” Dean asked, perplexed.  
“Wow, wow, okay no,” Cas said, putting his hands up. “You can’t just go around taking fae against their will.”  
Dean rose from his seat at the table, looking offended.  
“It would not be against your will,” he said, seemingly hurt by the suggestion. He crossed to Cas and caught one of his hands in his own, their tattoos starkly different, but Dean’s simple lines and dots complimenting Cas’ rune patterns. Dean brought Cas’ hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, his green eyes never leaving Cas’.  
Cas blushed furiously and had an odd sensation that his legs may just fail him at any moment.  
“I would want the chance to win you, and for you to come entirely of your own will, fair one,” Dean breathed.  
Zar coughed loudly, and Dean turned to him, still holding Cas’ hand.  
“You could come too, not as a lover, but as an interested scholar,” Dean said, sounding amused again. “I wouldn’t usually recommend it as it can be hard for mortals to get back. But with you being fae…”  
“I am so coming,” Zar said, jumping to his feet.  
Dean smiled at him and turned back to Cas.  
“Wow okay, there’s a lot to think about here,” Cas said, shaking his hand free of Dean’s and passing him to pace back and forth between him and Zar.  
“There’s our jobs, our friends, our families,” Cas said.  
“You don’t have any family, and mine are a bunch of dicks,” Zar pointed out.  
“Okay but still!” Cas exclaimed.  
“Castiel is right,” Dean said, stopping Cas’ pacing by placing his large hands on his shoulders forcing Cas to look up at him. His face was warm and understanding, and he was looking at Cas in the most adoring way. “There is much to consider. You will take the night to sleep and think on it.”  
“That’s not a lot of time…” Cas started, unsure.  
“I’m afraid it’s all we have, there is an army amassing in the North of my realm,” Dean explained. “My people need their leader, I can only stay in this plane for a night, and I can only jump between the planes when summoned, so it will be the last time you receive the offer.”  
“Wow, heavy,” Zar said quietly from behind Dean, who ignored him.  
“Take the night, fair one,” Dean said in hushed tones, bringing Cas’ hand to his lips again, his stare so intense Cas had to look away.  
“Why do you keep calling me that?” Cas asked. “I don’t keep calling you god one.”  
“Because I am not referring to your race, but your beauty,” Dean said, as though it were obvious.  
“Wow,” Zar said, grimacing as he went to take his leave. “I’m going to leave you two alone, and I’ll just… yeah.” Zar darted from the room and Cas heard the front door open and close shortly after.  
“Yeah I’m going to go to bed too,” Cas said, not looking at Dean as he retrieved his hand from his, although he was unable to stop smiling. “Do you want me to set you up a bed?”  
“I do not sleep,” Dean said simply.  
“Oh, well there’s an inn just down the road if you want a drink, but it’s a bit stormy and cold out,” Cas suggested, rounding Dean to clear the table of the spell’s ingredients.  
“Of course not, I will stay and watch over you,” Dean said, turning to watch Cas work.  
“Well that’s somewhat unsettling…” Cas said, his eyebrows raised as he turned back to Dean with his arms full of spell ingredients. Despite his words Cas felt slightly flattered and a tad soppy at Dean’s protective nature. “Can you do it from the couch?”  
“Of course, it would be better next to your bed, but—”  
“Yeah let’s just, wait until we know each other a bit better,” Cas said, giving Dean a smile to let him know it was okay, before going about disposing of the spell items.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas awoke in the morning swamped in the warm blankets of his bed. He clicked his tongue thickly and marveled over his strange dream. Something about summoning a god with Zar; he'd really been spending too much time studying those old spell books.  
Then Cas shot up sharply, the duvet falling away from his chest as he remembered it had all been real. He stared around him at the sun-drenched room. The light from the window, crisscrossed by the iron running through it, fell onto a richly patterned rug, upon which stood his double bed, a dressing table and a modest wardrobe.  
Cas scrambled out of bed and grabbed for his robe, tugging it on before heading to the door of his little room. He wrenched it open and passed into the short hallway leading to the kitchen.  
When he entered he spotted Dean, exactly as he'd left him, sitting at the table and waiting patiently.  
"Good morning, Castiel," Dean said brightly, giving him a wide smile.  
"Uh hi, good morning," Cas said awkwardly, and crossed to the stove. "You can call me Cas if you want."  
"Yes," Dean said. "Cas is nice."  
Cas nodded and set about boiling a kettle of water over the witchfire of the stove.  
"Your technology is much advanced since my last visit," Dean said from where he'd materialised next to Cas, making him jump in surprise.  
"When were you last here?" Cas asked, going to a cupboard to get two mugs.  
"Several thousand years," Dean replied casually, inspecting the witchfire.  
"Wow, yeah well, now we have toothbrushes," Cas said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go wash up. Can you take that off the flame when it's boiled?" He felt slightly odd asking a god to do domestic tasks, but Dean didn't seem mind as he nodded in response.  
Cas shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and then hurried from the room. He passed down the corridor and entered a bathroom next to the study.  
Fifteen minutes later and Cas was toweling his hair dry in front of his mirror. He'd donned similar clothes to the day before, but added a wool knit jumper. Blue eyes stared back at themselves in the oval mirror of the dressing table he sat at, and Cas wondered what Dean saw in him.  
The way Dean looked at him made Cas feel weak and silly, like he was a teenager with a crush. Sure Cas didn't of himself as awful looking, but Dean was a god. He practically glowed, in fact sometimes Cas was sure that he actually did, so why was he so apparently infatuated with a regular old run of the mill fae?  
Cas sighed and tossed his towel on to a hook on the back of the door, before exiting through it.  
When he entered the kitchen Dean beamed at him, and held out a steaming mug.  
"Tea," Dean stated simply, holding his own mug.  
"You made tea?" Cas asked, slightly perplexed.  
"Yes," Dean said, that wide smile still on his face.  
Cas took the mug and let it warm his hands, marveling at the strangeness of the situation.  
"You're cute," he said, returning Dean's smile.  
Dean seemed to glow with the compliment, and Cas watched, fascinated by the faint light that radiated from him.  
"You glow," Cas stated.  
Dean nodded. "Of course, I am a god," he said, as though it were obvious.  
"Of course," Cas muttered sarcastically.  
"So have you thought on my proposal?" Dean asked, following Cas to the fireplace, which Cas set about piling a few logs into and stuffing with a bit of straw for kindling.  
“It’s a huge thing to consider,” Cas said, shaking his head as he worked. “And I’ve only just met you…”  
Dean knelt beside him, his movements oddly silent, and caught Cas’ hand where it went to strike a match. Cas looked up at him, stunned by that adoring look in Dean’s eyes.  
“I know, my love, I would prefer to have longer to convince you of my affections, but time is not on our side,” Dean said softly.  
“Why do you like me, Dean?” Cas asked quietly, casting his eyes down. “Is it just because I summoned you? Was it convenience?”  
Dean caught Cas’ chin and raised it gently, making Cas look at him.  
“Of course not, my love,” Dean said. “When I heard you voice it was like music, and when I saw you I just knew… I would not give away my affections so flippantly.”  
Cas’ face crumpled into a sad smile, and Dean’s hand slipped to the side of Cas’ neck, fingers curling into his hair. He guided Cas’ head forward, bringing their lips together. Dean’s lips were soft and warm, pressing gently. Cas moaned as Dean deepened the kiss, bringing his other hand up to cradle Cas’ head. Cas moved forward, hands going to Dean’s back, gripping his shoulder blades, exploring the muscles. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth, making him moan again as his body sagged slightly.  
Then Dean pulled away and Cas’ groaned in frustration.  
“Why did you stop?” Cas asked, his head still swimming from the kiss.  
Dean chuckled. “You drive me mad, Cas,” he said, placing his forehead against Cas’. “But I would prefer to wait a while.”  
“You protecting my honour?” Cas grinned.  
Dean laughed. “Hardly. I just think beautiful things such as yourself deserve to be savoured.”  
“Well don’t you know how to sweet talk a guy,” Cas laughed. “This is all… so sudden,” he said, suddenly serious.  
“I know,” Dean replied. “But if you’d let me, I’d spend eternity making you happy.”  
Cas leant back his eyes wide, letting the weight of what Dean had just said sink in.  
“That’s a very long time,” he said, stunned. “This is… this is…”  
There was a knock at the door, and Cas broke away from Dean’s touch regretfully but also a little pleased at the interruption. This conversation was getting heavy.  
Eternity? Cas thought to himself. That was like marriage, how could Dean be so sure when they’d only just met? Sure, Cas knew that there was something more between them than chemistry; he’d felt it the moment their eyes had met. But he was mortal; he couldn’t even live for eternity.  
He passed into the hallway as Dean seated himself in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Crossing to the circular front door, Cas opened it to find Balthazar standing on its other side.  
“Morning, Cassie,” Balthazar grinned, his breath fogging in the cold air.  
The snow outside glittered in the sunshine, the sky a clear, bright blue.  
Zar stepped inside, stamping his boots on the matt to shake the snow off them, his shoulders hunched.  
“Ah close the door, it’s freezing,” Zar said, removing his leather gloves and chaffing his hands together.  
Cas obliged and led Zar down the corridor.  
“So you’re really ready to do this?” Cas asked, noting the canvas backpack slung over Zar’s shoulder.  
“Of course!” Zar exclaimed as they entered the kitchen. “How long have we been studying this stuff, Cas? And now we get to see it first hand? It’s awesome. Besides, not like we have all that much to stay for.”  
Cas nodded in agreement. Zar was right, there wasn’t much keeping him here, and there was the promise of so much more in Dean’s world.  
“Hello, Zar,” Dean said, rising to meet him.  
“Hey, Deany,” Zar replied, making Dean frown at the nickname. “When we leaving?”  
“As soon as Cas makes his decision,” Dean answered, turning to Cas.  
Cas rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor.  
“Cas?” Zar said tentatively.  
Cas looked up and saw the two of them watching him expectantly.  
“Oh what the Hel, why not,” Cas said, breaking into a grin.  
“Yes!” Zar cried, whilst Dean drew towards Cas, a wide smile on his face as he captured both of Cas’ hands in his larger ones.  
“Thank you, my love, you will not regret this,” he said, and bought Cas’ knuckles to his lips to kiss them. His skin was glowing faintly again, making Cas smile.  
“Get your shit, Cas, we’re blowing this joint,” Zar exclaimed, removing his cloak and throwing himself into one of the armchairs.  
“You will not need much,” Dean said. “I will send for new clothes for you.”  
Dean himself had removed his fur collared cloak to reveal a linen top with an embroidered collar, and loose linen trousers, which were bound tight from the ankle to half way up the calf with a wide piece of cloth that wound around them. His feet were bare.  
“Okay, I’ll pack light,” Cas said, and turned to go to his bedroom.  
Once there he removed a leather satchel from the top shelf of the wardrobe, and packed a couple of his favourite shirts into it. Then he went into the bathroom and retrieved his toothbrush, a wooden thing with tough bristles, and straight razor, stuffing them in atop his clothes. Then he returned to his room and crossed to his side table.  
Cas slid the top shelf of the side table open, revealing the contents. Inside lay a leather bound book, and a necklace, as well as a few other trinkets that Cas wasn’t interested in.  
He removed the necklace, a silver, oval pendant with a rune at its centre, surrounded by swirling patterns hanging from a long chain. Cas slipped it over his head, the pendant hidden beneath his shirt, and opened the book. Inside lay pages of his mother’s hand writing, poems and records of her dreams, not so much a journal as a random thoughts log. Cas flicked to the page he was looking for, passing a few folded letters tucked between the pages, which he knew to be from his father. The page he settled on showed two of his mother’s drawings. She was very skilled, one page showing a sketch of his father’s head and shoulders, and the opposite page showing her own.  
Cas stared at these images for a while, tracing his tattooed fingers over the lines.  
“I’m going to do what you dreamed of, Ma,” he whispered. “I’m going to wander further than we ever did, see new planes and realms beyond our imagining.”  
Cas gazed at the faces of his parents for a moment longer, before closing the book and stuffing it into his satchel.  
When he returned to the kitchen, cloak on and satchel over his shoulder, Dean and Zar got to their feet, their conversation breaking off.  
“What have you two been chatting about?” Cas asked.  
“How Dean’s the patron God of the city, defender of the state and home from outside enemies,” Zar supplied.  
“Ready?” Dean asked, his eyes shining.  
“Ready,” Cas agreed.  
Zar shrugged his cloak back on and collected his backpack, coming to join Cas and Dean where they stood in the centre of the kitchen floor.  
“The reason you haven’t been able to pass into our plane is because you didn’t have the blood of a God,” Dean explained, drawing a dagger from a sheath at his waist. He was back in his cloak, the furs covering his shoulders and bulky enough to nearly touch his ears.  
Dean drew the blade across his palm, his lips pressed into a thin line. He sheathed the dagger and dipped the fingers of his other hand into the blood pooling in his palm. Then he knelt, and started to draw a complicated rune on the floor.  
“Well that’ll be a treat when they come looking for us,” Zar muttered.  
“It’ll burn up once we’ve made the crossing,” Dean stated. “There’ll be no trace of it.”  
“Passage?” Cas read from the emerging runes. “Beowarn… and divine?”  
Dean nodded. “Of course, what else?”  
He finished the runes, and straightened up, stepping forward so his toes were over the edge of it.  
“Please,” he requested, holding his hands out to Cas and Zar.  
They stepped forward also, so their toes edged the rune as Dean’s did, and took his offered hands, joining their own so the three of them formed a circle.  
“You are making this crossing with my blessing, so will be able to step into the plane of Beowarn as you please,” Dean explained, his face serious as he looked between them. “This is not something to be taken lightly, and I must have your word that you will not bring any others into the plane without my express permission, or face banishment.”  
“Yikes,” Zar drawled, earning a sharp look from Dean. “Yeah sure you have my word.”  
Dean looked to Cas.  
“Of course,” Cas said. “My word.”  
Dean nodded and then lowered his head.  
“Evar norum, tahearen bren,” Dean uttered, his voice a low rumble.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a crack, and then Cas was plunged into that familiar cool, like diving into a refreshing pool of water, his eyes catching his signature flash of blue before the world went white. He’d heard that the crossing for those that weren’t of the fair folk was more like being plunged into an ice bath, and he felt Dean’s hand tighten in his own, the fingers rigid.  
They emerged a moment later, Dean gasping for breath and shivering at a phantom cold that would have slipped away the moment of emergence.  
“You okay?” Cas asked, giving Dean’s hand a little squeeze.  
Zar had dropped Cas and Dean’s hands, and was now looking around the plane that they’d emerged on. It was quite literally a plane, as in the corporeal kind, with shrubby, tough grasses stretching towards a forest in the distance and mountains rising up before them like sleeping gods. The sun was setting, painting the vast sky purple, pink, and orange.  
Dean was nodding in response, gathering his cloak around himself before looking up to see where they’d emerged.  
“I should’ve transported us closer to home,” Dean said, his brow creasing as he looked at the setting sun. “That was foolish. Now we’ll have to walk in darkness.”  
“Apparently not,” Zar said, pointing in the direction of a rider in the distance, galloping down a path from the mountains with three horses in tow.  
“Ah,” Dean said, smiling warmly as he squinted towards the rider. “Brother.”  
“Brother?” Cas asked in surprise.  
“Of course,” Dean replied, turning to him. “Can gods not have brothers?”  
“I don’t know you’re the first I’ve met,” Cas returned.  
Dean laughed. “Fair. But you shall soon meet more. Come.” He beckoned to them, and Cas and Zar followed as he set out towards the mountains.  
A little while later and Cas could pick out the features of the rider. He was very tall, that much was clear even with him leaning forward in the saddle, and his shoulder length brunette hair whipped out behind him, his attractive face set in concentration as he rode.  
“Brother!” Dean called merrily as the rider came within hearing range.  
“Dean,” the rider returned, pulling up to them, straightening in his saddle and cutting a striking figure. “And fair folk,” the rider continued, picking up that he should speak in Tehraili as his brother did, his eyebrows raised. “Well this is a surprise. I read from the runes that you would be returning with two newcomers, but did not know they would be mortal. Welcome, fair folk.”  
“You cast a spell to see where I was?” Dean asked.  
“Of course,” the newcomer said. “You disappeared with no explanation in the middle of our conversation, and with the strangest look of wonder on your face. When you did not return after a few hours, I had to check where you’d gone.”  
“Fair,” Dean agreed, and turned to his companions. “Castiel, Balthazar, this is my brother Samairn, or Sam.”  
Sam slid from his horse, landing gracefully and coming forward with his hand outstretched. Cas noticed the hand was inked with similar tattoos to Dean’s.  
Sam frowned in puzzlement when Cas held his own hand out, palm down and angled slightly up.  
“You do not have this greeting where you are from?” Sam asked.  
“What greeting?” Cas returned.  
“Here,” Sam took the hand Cas offered and flipped it palm up, then pressed his own hand down on it briefly. “This is how you will be greeted in our realm.”  
“Thanks for the heads up,” Cas said, grateful. “We have something similar, look.”  
He took Sam’s hand and angled it as his own had been before Sam repositioned it, and then pressed the tips of his fingers from his other hand to Sam’s, so they were steepled together.  
“This is a nice greeting,” Sam said, smiling at Cas.  
“Yours also,” Cas returned.  
“And you are Balthazar,” Sam said, turning to the blonde who watched this exchange with amusement.  
“Charmed,” Zar drawled, holding out his hand so Sam could press his own to it.  
“Shall we return home?” Dean asked. “It is getting dark.”  
The other three agreed, and Dean, Sam, and Zar mounted their horses, Dean atop a chestnut stallion, Sam on a brown mare, and Zar on a grey stallion. Cas eyed the black mare that was looking at him expectantly with dark, intelligent eyes.  
“Er, Dean?” Cas asked, keeping a wary eye on the horse. “I’ve never actually… ridden a horse before?”  
Dean looked down at him in surprise. “Okay,” he said, before jumping down from his horse. “I’ll lead you.”  
He crossed to the dark mare and drew a length of rope from one of her saddlebags. He then tied this to her reigns before turning to Cas.  
“Come,” he said, gesturing with a flick of his head.  
Cas came forward, still unsure.  
“This is Twarn,” Dean said softly as Cas joined him at his side. “She’s a very gentle thing. And smart.” Dean patted Twarn’s neck, who blinked slowly.  
“Hello, Twarn,” Cas said quietly, reaching out so the mare could sniff at the back of his hand.  
She snorted as though in approval and Dean laughed.  
“That’s right, girl, he’s not bad,” he said. “Here, I’ll give you a leg up.”  
Dean rounded the horse so he was standing next to the saddle, bending his knees and interlocking his fingers as he held them low in front of him.  
Cas followed and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, the other on the front of the saddle, and a foot in his cupped hands.  
“3, 2, 1, jump!” Dean said, and Cas did so, managing to mount the horse with a grace that surprised himself.  
“I did it!” Cas beamed down at Dean, who smiled up at him.  
“Well done, my love,” Dean said, taking Cas’ hand and kissing it.  
Dean then took the rope he had tied to Twarn’s reigns and carried it over to his horse, where he tied it to the chestnut’s reigns. He stepped up easily into the saddle, looking perfectly at home in it, the breeze ruffling his dark blonde hair.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Sam called, and they set off, Dean leading Cas along next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The mountains rose up above them, their deep purples and greys dwarfing the greens of the grasslands, and stretching up to snow-capped peaks. The procession of horses and riders entered into a pass, which climbed up between these slumbering gods.  
“So who is leading this army?” Cas asked as they trotted along, the sky now a deep blue that faded to a lighter hue the closer it got to the west horizon.  
“Aeiala,” Dean replied, his eyes on the path ahead. “She is the embodiment of chaos. Although not complete chaos like her father, Tar, who could swallow us whole and rip this world to shreds.”  
“He sounds fun,” Cas said sarcastically.  
Dean’s lip quirked in a smile.  
“If your idea of fun is being disintegrated on an atomic level,” he said.  
“Yikes,” Balthazar said for the second time that day. He rode up ahead alongside Sam. “This plane is heavy duty.”  
“Quite,” Dean agreed. “Although Tar could spread into your plane if he wished to. But he is sleeping, or busy, or doesn’t care. There are many theories.”  
“What does she want, this Aeiala?” Cas asked.  
“My realm, my throne, my followers,” Dean shrugged. “We have been at an uneasy truce for several millennia, but apparently now she has other ideas.”  
They trotted on as the light grew ever thinner, Dean eventual uttering some kind of incantation and sending a globe of light from his palm to bob along above them. Cas and Dean chatted the whole way, learning more about the other. Cas told Dean of his parents death from a plague when he was a child, and Dean told Cas of his absent father, patron god of the hunt, who preferred to spend his time deep in the forest. Dean also revealed that he too had lost a parent as a child, his mother dying in a fire when he was young. She had been the patron goddess of health and vitality Dean explained.  
There was such tragedy in both their lives, but also a hope and curiosity that lead Cas bounding headfirst into new planes and Dean high and low through mountains, valleys, and forests. Cas heard Zar asking Sam what he was the patron god of, Sam replying that he was the god of reason and knowledge, which made Cas smile as he realised that Sam would be his and Zar’s god.  
Eventually they spotted lights, coming from high up on the mountain. Below them a vast forest filled the valley between two mountains, and reached up to where the light shone. The full moon revealed a sprawling castle, steeped in turrets and battlements, the trees encircling the structure, which was apparently carved from the rock of the mountain itself.  
Cas gasped at the sight, making Dean chuckle.  
“Is that your home?” Cas asked, dumfounded.  
“We are gods, Cas,” Dean pointed out, drawing Cas’ horse closer so he could reach out and take his hand.  
As they approached the castle loomed over them. After a little while longer of riding they were on a wide path that lead to the castle’s entrance; a large archway, carved from the same dark smokey grey rock as the rest of the castle. The four of them led their horses through this archway, greeted by the guards who stood on either side of the entrance.  
“Diar dwen, ether mok,” they said, bowing to Dean and Sam.  
“Evening, gents,” Dean said. “You and the other guards should try to speak in Tehraili for our guests’ sake, at least until they are comfortable with Beowin.”  
Dean turned to Cas. “If you have no desire to learn Beowin that is fine too, but I think it’ll make things easier here.”  
“No I’d like to,” Cas said eagerly, before looking up at the courtyard they had emerged into.  
It was wide, lit by torches in brackets on the pillars surrounding it, and of a simple design that suited the dramatic lines of the stone. Four huge statues rose up in the centre of the courtyard, and Cas quickly recognised two of them as having Sam and Dean’s likeness.  
“Wow,” Cas said quietly.  
“I know,” Dean said, wrinkling his nose. “I hate that thing.”  
“But it’s awesome!” Cas exclaimed, eyeing Dean’s stone doppelganger, which stood slightly taller than the other three figures and at their centre, his sword and eyes raised to the stars.  
Sam’s figure was to Dean’s left and held a scroll and a candle, looking down upon those who entered the gates; the eyes wise even in stone. To Dean’s right was a beautiful woman, with flowing waves of hair and a long dress with wide sleeves. She cupped a flower in both hands, her expression warm and welcoming.  
Cas slipped from his horse, somewhat clumsily as he nearly face planted, and ran around to the other side of the statue so he could see the figure at the back.  
A man held a drawn bow, the arrow pointing to the back wall of the courtyard and his brow drawn in concentration.  
“Are they your mother and father?” Cas asked Dean, who had come to join him after leaving the horses with a stable hand.  
“Yes,” Dean replied. “I’m at the centre as I am the ruler. The next generation will move me down, and our father, mother, and Sam will be removed to their place in the mountains, as is tradition. Unless the heir is born to Sam, in which case he will stand beside the new ruler.”  
“That’s a pretty awesome tradition,” Cas said, staring up at the statues.  
Just then a delighted voice rang through the courtyard, echoing off the walls.  
“Sam!” a beautiful blonde cried. She ran towards him, her long, emerald green velvet dress swishing around her as she went.  
Sam gathered her into his arms when she reached him, lifting her into the air and making her shriek in delight. She said something to him in Beowin.  
“I was only gone for a short time, my love,” Sam laughed, pressing a kiss to her nose. “And we’re speaking in Tehraili for our guests sake.”  
“Oh,” the beautiful woman said, turning her dark brown eyes on Zar, who seemed quite dumbstruck at the sight of her. “Hello, I’m Jessial, but you can call me Jess.”  
“Balthazar,” he said after a moment, accepting the greeting hand touch she offered. “And you can call me Zar.”  
“Well seems like we’ve all got nicknames,” Jess said happily.  
Dean bought Cas forward.  
“Cas, this is Jess, goddess of the harvest and fertility,” Dean said. “Jess, Cas and Zar are from Tehrailin, they’re fair folk.”  
“I have eyes, Dean,” she said, rolling them. “I can see what they are.”  
Jess came forward and offered her hand to Cas, who held his own out for her to press her greeting to. She was quite breath-taking this close up, large almond shaped eyes under high arching brows, set above soft but well defined cheekbones and full, dark lips.  
“Shall we go inside?” Jess asked. “I expect you are tired from your journey.”  
The four of them followed her under the archways lining the courtyard, and through a large set of double doors into an entrance hall. The hall was bathed in the light of a huge candelabrum, stalactites of wax hanging from the wide iron rings. Staircases of stone ran up to higher levels on either side of another set of wooden doors, studded with nails the size of Cas’ fist.  
Jess pushed these opens, surprisingly strong for her slight figure. But then, Cas thought, she is a goddess.  
Beyond lay a huge hall, a wide strip of dark red carpet running from the doors to a slightly raised area at the back of the room, upon which sat five chairs, or rather thrones. The middle of these was larger than the rest, and Cas guessed that was where Dean sat.  
Behind the thrones was a colossal stained glass window, stretching from near the floor right up to the arched ceiling, which was the equivalent of several stories above them. It was too dark outside to see what it showed, but the light of the moon was just enough to see that it was coloured rather than plain glass.  
The walls were lined with tapestries; hunting, banqueting, and battle scenes stitched in rich threads. Crimson banners emblazoned with a crest hung proudly from the rafters, level with the huge candelabrums that were suspended on thick chains. Cas eyed it all, his mouth slightly open in amazement.  
“Do you like it?” Dean asked, looking worried as he led Cas through the hall.  
“It’s incredible,” Cas breathed, unable to say more as his eyes roved over the tapestries.  
Dean caught his hand and gave it a squeeze, looking pleased.  
“I thought Bobbi and Ellwyn would be in here,” Jess said. “But perhaps it is best you meet them some other time after some rest. Zar, Sam and I will show you to your quarters if you’d like.”  
“My quarters?” Zar repeated, impressed. “Sounds lavish. Let’s go.”  
The three of them bid Cas and Dean a goodnight and headed towards a door on the right, between two tapestries.  
“This way,” Dean said, leading Cas to a door in the opposite wall, which sat between a tapestry of a stag being hunted and a revel of partygoers doing some sort of jig.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major smut warnings, y'all.

They wound their way along torch lit corridors, and Dean explained the torches would only be put out once they’d retired for the night.  
“I thought you didn’t sleep?” Cas asked. “Why don’t they stay on all night?”  
“Because that would be somewhat wasteful don’t you think?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at Cas. “Besides I am less active during the night, sometimes I go out, but mostly I like to read.”  
Several corridors and a couple of staircases later and they emerged in front of a door, which Dean pushed open.  
“This place is a maze,” Cas said, before covering his mouth to yawn.  
“I can give you a spell to help you find your way around if you’d like?” Dean offered.  
“Nah it’s okay, I’ve got a few tricks of my own,” Cas smiled slyly at Dean, before taking in the room they’d entered.  
It was large, the stone floor mostly covered by a vast, richly coloured rug. A high four-poster bed sat against the wall opposite them, draped in velvet curtains, which were tied back to reveal a quilt piled with furs. A wardrobe big enough to fit about ten people sat against one wall, also tapestry covered, an arched doorway between it and a wide writing desk, littered with papers. On the opposite wall a fireplace that Cas could have stepped into without crouching was positioned between two windows, with two armchairs set up before it in a way that reminded Cas of his home.  
“This is lovely, Dean,” Cas said, removing his satchel and cloak as he walked further into the room.  
“I hope it is not too presumptuous of me to assume you will share my bed?” Dean asked, closing the door behind them.  
“Of course not,” Cas turned and held his hands out to Dean, who came forward and held them in his own, leaning his head down to place his forehead against Cas’.  
“Is there a place for me to wash up?” Cas asked. “I could really do with a bath.”  
“Of course,” Dean said, leading Cas over to the archway between the wardrobe and writing desk. “The servants always prepare hot water when we have been travelling. They are far too good to us.”  
Dean smiled as though remembering something as he led Cas through the archway and into a bathroom.  
The bathroom was simple in comparison to the rest of the décor, with only one tapestry on the opposite wall. Long, slim windows, no wider than a two hand’s widths but stretching from floor to ceiling, sat in the wall to the right, and a sink and lavatory was against the wall opposite them. A large metal tub sat in the centre of the floor, half concealed by a room separator with tendrils of steam rising up from the hot water within it.  
“I’ll leave you be,” Dean said, and went to turn from the room, but Cas caught his wrist.  
“Stay?” he asked, making Dean’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Please, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes, smirking. “Stop pretending like I’m some chaste little elf whose honour you need to protect.”  
Then he turned and walked towards the tub, removing his boots as he went. Cas unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, smirking as he felt Dean’s eyes on the exposed skin of his back. He undid his trousers and Dean moaned from behind him, the weight of him crashing into Cas’s back a moment later as he suddenly engulfed him in his arms.  
Dean kissed up Cas’ neck; making his breathing heavy as he let his head fall to the side to give Dean better access. Cas reached up and ran his finger through Dean’s hair as his broad hands explored Cas’ stomach. Cas turned himself around and caught Dean’s lips with his, his hands flying to tangle themselves in Dean’s hair whilst his held Cas’ waist.  
“Oh Dean, I want you,” Cas breathed against his lips.  
Dean shook his head, and gave him another kiss before saying, “soon, my love, but not yet.”  
Then Dean kissed his way down Cas’ neck, working a trail down his chest, his ribs, his stomach, until he knelt before Cas.  
“For tonight, just this,” Dean said, looking up at Cas through eyes half lidded with lust, before tugging his trousers and briefs down.  
“Ugh,” was the guttural noise that Cas made as Dean took him whole into his mouth, his knees going weak.  
“By the Gods, Dean,” Cas breathed, realising how ridiculous that was as the god licked up his shaft, sucking at his tip. Dean threw him a confused look. “It’s… oh fuck… it’s an expression, ohhhh…”  
Cas’ head fell back and he felt like his legs would give way as his tip touched the back of Dean’s throat. Cas hurriedly lowered himself to the floor, the stone cold against his back, and pulled Dean back on top of him. Dean kissed him fiercely, tugging his trousers and briefs the rest of the way off, before lowering himself back to Cas’ heavily leaking cock.  
Cas swore as Dean took him whole again, and couldn’t help but buck his hips, making Dean push them back down with his hands. The god sucked and worked his tongue down Cas’ length, his head bobbing as he fucked his own mouth. Cas tangled his hands into Dean’s hair, gasping in pleasure.  
“Oh holy Hel, Dean, I’m going to… oh fuck, Dean… I’m going to cum,” Cas moaned.  
And a moment later he was doing just that, crying out Dean’s name as he saw stars. Dean sucked at him until Cas shuddered and made him stop, unable to control his giggling.  
“Now that’s the kind of worship I like.” Dean smirked, coming up to kiss Cas deeply. “I think the whole castle heard you. Much better than a fatted cow.”  
“Oh really? Cos’ I had one of them planned for our next romp,” Cas teased.  
Dean swatted him lightly on the arm before kissing him again.  
“You better get in the bath before the water goes cold,” Dean said, pushing himself off of Cas, making the fae moan in disappointment.  
Dean smirked. “Go on,” he said, pulling Cas up off the stone floor.  
“Okay, but next time I’m getting you naked as well,” Cas huffed, before padding over to the tub, testing the water with his hand.  
It was still hot, and Cas climbed in, humming in pleasure as he was engulfed in its embrace. He sank down until his lips were submerged, eyeing Dean as he came over to perch on the edge of the tub.  
“Hey there, water nymph,” Dean said, swirling the steaming water with his inked fingers.  
Cas took in a mouthful of water and sprayed it at Dean, making him cry out in surprise before laughing.  
“I’m not a nymph, I’m an elf,” Cas stated.  
“Could’ve fooled me,” Dean grinned. “What’s that?” Dean asked, pointing to the chain around Cas’ neck.  
“This?” Cas asked, lifting the pendent out of the water. “It was my mother’s.”  
“Oh,” said Dean. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Cas reassured him. “She deserves to be talked about. This is the rune of the wanderer. She liked to explore a lot, often hopping between planes with me strapped to her back.”  
“She sounds wonderful.” Dean smiled sadly.  
They moved onto other things as Cas washed himself, before Dean brought over a towel that had been warming on some runed hot stones. He bundled Cas into it, the towel large enough to reach his knees whilst covering his head, then pecked him on the nose.  
The two of them returned to Dean's, and Cas supposed his, bedroom.  
"You can wear some of my pyjamas," Dean said. "And we'll sort you out some clothes in the morning... Or you could just not wear any." Dean grinned.  
"Tempting, but I have a feeling it may get cold when that fire burns down. How come you have pyjamas?" Cas asked, following Dean to the wardrobe.  
"Comfort." Dean shrugged, opening the cupboard doors to reveal rows of neatly hung clothes.  
Cas plucked at the sleeve of a velvet jacket, embroidered with gold, as Dean opened a draw inside the wardrobe.  
"Fancy," Cas commented.  
"Formal wear," Dean explained, rolling his eyes. "Hate it. Would rather go to a banquet in nothing but my skin."  
"Well it would certainly cause quite a stir, but being the leader of this realm I think you could swing it," Cas teased.  
Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and handed him a folded set of pyjamas in exchange for the towel, giving Cas' body a once over with a smirk before going to return the towel to the bathroom.  
Cas shook his head wearing his own smirk, and climbed into the pyjama pants, then drew the top over his head. The set completely swamped him, falling over his hands and covering his feet.  
"Oh my," Dean said, emerging from the bathroom. "Don't you just look like the cutest thing ever?"  
"Hey," Cas protested, frowning. "I'm not cute, I am a fierce elf."  
Dean crossed to him, a look of glee on his face as he looked at Cas in the oversized pyjamas.  
"You're about as fierce as a kitten," Dean chuckled, gathering Cas in his arms and placing a kiss on his nose.  
"Just gimme a blade and we'll see who's fierce," Cas growled.  
Dean roared with laughter, only subsiding when Cas swatted him with a shirtsleeve.  
"Oh, you are too cute!" Dean said gleefully.  
"Mistake," Cas said with a smirk, before attempting to wrestle Dean to the floor.  
This just made Dean crack into laughter again as Cas was unable to move him even an inch. Dean let this go on for a few seconds, before lifting Cas clean off the floor.  
"Hey!" Cas exclaimed as Dean carried him to the bed.  
Dean ignored him, still chuckling as he set Cas down on the mattress.  
"Did you just try to tackle a god, mortal?" Dean grinned down at a flustered Cas, pinning his hands on either side of his head.  
"Real talk, I have a good shot," Cas said stubbornly.  
"Oh yeah?" Dean said, clearly finding the whole notion hilarious.  
"Yeah," Cas stated firmly.  
"Well then we'll battle at dawn," Dean joked, kissing Cas so deeply and passionately that Cas' head span.  
Dean released his wrists and rolled off him, removing his shirt as he did so.  
Cas stared, his mouth falling open slightly as Dean clambered over to what was clearly his spot.  
Body of a god was an understatement. Dean's torso was tanned and muscled, dusted with freckles that Cas had the sudden urge to run his tongue over.  
Dean clambered under the duvet and patted the spot next to him, nearest the fire.  
Cas scrambled up and under the duvet, snuggling in under Dean's arm, enjoying the earthy, warm scent of his skin.  
“Why am I so tired?” Cas mused. “I was only asleep a few hours ago.”  
“It’s crossing into Beowarn,” Dean explained. “This place is heavy with magic, even for a fae. The trip will have exhausted you.”  
"Hey, Dean?" Cas yawned.  
"Mmm?" Dean murmured, drawing lazy circles on Cas' back.  
"You don't think... We're moving too fast do you?"  
Dean stopped his circles and caught Cas' chin with his other hand, titling his head up to look at him.  
"Why? Do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked, concern creasing his brow. The firelight painted his face gold with its glow, catching in the green of his eyes and flickering there.  
"It doesn't feel like it," Cas reassured him. "It's strange because it's only the second day we've known each other, but it feels... Right."  
Dean beamed, his skin glowing slightly. "It feels right to me too. Fuck convention."  
"Indeed, fuck it." Cas said.  
"Fuck it hard," Dean wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Fuck it rough," Cas added, grinning.  
"Fuck it against the wall."  
"Fuck it with a whip."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
Cas looked up at Dean innocently as though he hadn't said anything, but his lips broke into a grin and Dean laughed.  
"You're naughty," Dean said.  
"Told you," Cas yawned.  
"Alright, sleep time," Dean said firmly, pulling Cas close.  
"Okay," Cas agreed, laying his head on Dean's shoulder. "Goodnight, Dean."  
"Goodnight, Cas," Dean murmured, stroking his hair until Cas drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Caaas,” a voice called to him softly through the layers of sleep. “Caaas, it’s morning.”  
Cas became aware of a palm cupping his cheek and he opened his eyes blearily, blinking until Dean’s face came into focus.  
“Morning, beautiful,” Dean said happily.  
“Mmmm… no,” Cas mumbled, hiding his face in Dean’s chest.  
“But it’s morning, Cas,” Dean said. “Even mortals wake up in the morning.”  
“I think you need to check your sources, they sound unreliable,” Cas said, his voice muffled by Dean’s chest.  
Dean laughed and ruffled Cas’ hair.  
“C’mon, sleepy, there’s a whole new plane for you to see.”  
That got Cas awake. The room was bathed in soft sunlight, falling through the large iron chequered windows. Stumbling out of bed, still drunk with sleep, Cas made his way to the bathroom.  
“Your clothes will be waiting for you when you come out,” Dean called after him.  
Cas mumbled something in reply and closed the wooden door behind him.  
He was pleased to find that fresh hot water had been bought up, although he had failed to be woken by the servant coming in. Cas relieved himself before climbing into the tub, sighing contentedly as he sunk once more into the warmth. He lay there doing nothing for a moment, lost in the bliss, before he started scrubbing himself free of sleep.  
Ten minutes later and he emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his skin pink and his teeth freshly brushed. Dean was nowhere to be seen, but clothes were laid out on the bed as promised and Cas crossed to them. He plucked the linen shirt up, inspecting it. It was navy blue, with gold embroidery stitched around the neck.  
Cas nodded in approval, before slipping the towel off him and pulling on the briefs left next to the clothes. A moment later, Cas was inspecting himself in one of the tall mirrors that hung either side of the door.  
Navy linen trousers, loose and pulled tight from the mid-calf to the ankle, like the ones Dean wore, fitted him nicely beneath the shirt.  
Dean entered through the door, his own linen clothes a khaki green, and came face to face with Cas as he eyed his reflection.  
“You look good in our dress,” Dean said, smiling. “Here are some shoes.”  
He handed Cas a pair of soft canvas plimsolls with woven soles.  
“Thank you,” Cas said, pulling them on.  
They fit well, and Cas smiled up at Dean.  
“Breakfast?” Dean asked, offering his arm to Cas.  
“Sure,” Cas agreed, taking Dean’s arm and letting him lead him from the room.  
Cas hadn’t really noticed the night before, but he saw now that the hallways ranged from being lined with paintings, to tapestries, to books. He ran his fingertips over the spines of the books as he passed.  
“There’s so many,” he breathed, his eyes wide.  
“They’re Sam’s,” Dean explained. “But you can help yourself to any you like.”  
“Thank you, it’s amazing,” Cas said as they turned down a corridor lined with paintings.  
Cas watched the portraits slide by, no doubt other gods or family members, and wondered who they were.  
Dean didn’t lead them to the great hall, but rather to a more intimate, but still large, room. An enormous painting of jagged mountains and grasslands took up one wall, and floor to ceiling windows looking out over the great forest outside on the other.  
They caught the attention of a woman cloaked in midnight blue as they entered, her hooded head rising towards them from where she’d been looking down at the woman sat at the table in the centre of the room. The seated woman was dressed in a deep shade of crimson, the velvet of her dress sweeping the floor. Where the woman in blue had dark black curls, the woman in red had blonde.  
The woman in the blue cloak glided towards them, a small smile on her lips.  
“Dean,” she breathed, her voice like the whisper of the waves as they slide back into the sea. “Dro dema frouen jern?”  
“Flai, this is Cas of Tehrailin,” Dean said, drawing Cas forward. “And in answer to your question, my trip was lovely. He was the one who summoned me.”  
“Ah,” sighed Flai, blinking slowly. “So you are the one who painted Dean’s face with such rapture.”  
The woman was as strikingly beautiful as every other god and goddess he’d met so far, heavily lidded eyes holding irises that were completely black, as were the waves of hair that tumbled from under her hood. Although she was still beautiful, her face was slightly gaunt, cheekbones jutting where Jess’ had been soft, and her full lips were deathly pale.  
“Hi,” Cas said lamely, slightly intimidated by this woman, with her ethereal and impressive presence.  
“Flai is the goddess of sleep and death,” Dean explained, making Cas’ eyes go wide.  
“Wow,” Cas breathed.  
Flai just smiled calmly at him.  
“Come,” she said. “Meet my destined.”  
She turned and Cas and Dean followed, Cas shooting a slightly worried look at Dean, who smiled and squeezed the hand Cas had looped over Dean’s arm.  
“Nalithian,” Flai sighed. “Meet Cas, our new fae.”  
The blonde turned her vacant stare upon Cas, large blue eyes blinking slowly at him.  
“Hello,” she said dreamily, as though her thoughts were elsewhere. “It is so nice to meet you.” She rose to her feet and drifted over to Cas, pressing her palm to his in greeting. “You may call me Nali.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Nali,” Cas said, equally unnerved by this otherworldly woman, who didn’t seem to be quite tethered to the present. “What are you the goddess of?”  
“Dreams and nightmares,” Nali said distantly, her eyes drifting off over Cas’ head.  
Figures, thought Cas.  
“Flai and Nali sometimes visit us here, and sometimes live at their home in the underworld,” Dean said, pulling a chair out at the table for Cas to sit in as Nali floated back to her own.  
The dark wooden table was laden with breakfast food, everything from pastries and fruit, to toast and muffins. Cas found he was suddenly very hungry, realising that he hadn’t eaten in an unreasonably long time, and felt quite light headed for it.  
He saw that Dean was helping himself so he dug in too, grabbing a piece of toast, a slice of melon, and a muffin.  
“Hungry?” Dean smiled at him.  
“Starving,” Cas said, buttering the toast and applying liberal amounts of jam.  
Neither Nali nor Flai ate; Nali staring off into space, whilst Flai, although saying little, contributed much to the conversation with wise and insightful comments, made in her slow, sighing voice.  
Zar and Jess entered a few minutes later, Jess in a different dress from the day before, but one of the same emerald green, apparently her signature colour.  
“Morning,” Jess said brightly, and Cas was grateful for her warm presence in comparison to Nali and Flai’s slightly unnerving ones.  
“Nali, Flai, this is Zar,” Jess said turning to them.  
Zar made the usual pleasantries, along with enquiring what they were the goddesses of, his eyes going wide like Cas’ had when Flai revealed herself to be the patron goddess of sleep and death.  
“Well that’s…” Zar spluttered, sinking into a chair. “That’s…”  
“Indeed,” Cas agreed, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
“What do you boys plan to do today?” Jess asked, pouring herself a glass of fresh orange juice.  
“Explore,” Cas replied, Zar murmuring in agreement as he helped himself to food. “Where’s Sam?”  
“Oh he’s scribbling away in his study,” Jess rolled her eyes. “Apparently he’s on the verge of a new discovery concerning termites.”  
“Fascinating,” Zar drawled sarcastically, hooking a leg over one of the armrests, apparently unconcerned that he was in the presence of gods.  
Cas noticed that whilst Zar wore the white linen shirt that was customary Beowarn dress, he had kept his leather trousers and high boots.  
“Dean will be happy then,” Jess said. “He loves to roam.”  
Just then the sound of raised voices were heard from down the corridor. Everyone at the table looked to the door, apart from Nali, who continued to stare vacantly out of the window.  
A moment later and two flustered guards appeared.  
“My lord, forgive the intrusion,” the female guard addressed Dean. “But it’s Aeiala, she’s in the throne room.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Some smut would've been more appropriate, but alas, I only have an angry blonde in a killer dress.

Dean’s brow creased in concern and anger, and he turned to Cas.  
“Return to our bedroom, do not come out for any reason,” he said in a low hurried voice, before rising to his feet.  
“I’m not leaving you,” Cas said, rising also. He faced Dean across the table with a stubborn expression. “I’m part of this now, and you have to include me in these things.”  
Dean considered him for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Very well,” he said after a pause, before turning to Flai. “Your council would be much appreciated in this matter, Flai.”  
The goddess of sleep and death nodded and rose from the table.  
“Fuck it, let’s all go,” Zar piped up, standing along with Jess and Nali, the latter having somewhat come round to what was going on in a dazed kind of way.  
The five of them followed the guards from the room, Nali and Flai loosely holding hands as they ghosted down the corridor.  
After a few turns and a flight of stairs, they emerged out into the large hall that Cas had seen the night before. He cast his eyes about and spotted a woman with her back to them, a shock of blonde hair falling down her back in waves. She wore a long, backless gold dress, with gold bangles spaced up her arms at intervals. Her skin was tattooed with bright gold rune marks, curling up her arms and down her back. Her head was tilted up as she inspected a bloody battle scene of a tapestry on the wall opposite them. It showed a man lying defeated on the ground, holding his hand up as the woman above him raised a sword to strike him.  
“Aeiala,” Dean said. “You should have called ahead, I would have let Carcaras out of his cage.”  
Aeiala didn’t turn from the tapestry. “Do you think he misjudged her because she was female?” Her voice was the husky promise of winter wind, and it held a wicked edge of laughter.  
She turned, and Cas saw that she had no pupils, her eyes a pure white. She was stunningly beautiful, in a terrible, overwhelming way. Two fine gold chains circled her head, holding a diamond shaped pendant that sat in the centre of her forehead.  
“Carcarus?” Aeiela tutted, her hips rolling sensuously as she glided towards them. “Where are your manners, Dean? Mother dearest would be most disappointed.”  
Cas glanced at Dean and saw his jaw clench. But then his face melted into a smirk, and he turned to stride over to the thrones. The rest of them followed, Aeiela staying where she was in the centre of the room.  
Dean settled himself in the throne, and gestured to the seat to the right of him for Cas to sit in. Cas did so, Flai taking the seat on Dean’s left, whilst Nali, Jess and Balthazar stood off to one side.  
“And who is this that gets to sit in such a place of honour?” Aeiala asked, glee dancing in her eyes as she raked them hungrily over Cas and approached the thrones.  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling oddly violated by her gaze.  
“This is Cas,” Dean said simply. “Now what do you want?”  
“Now just hold on a second,” Aeiala held up a hand, her eyes still on Cas. “This one’s delicious. I’m guessing you’re why we’re speaking Tehraili?”  
“Enough, Aeiala,” Dean said, his voice rumbling through the hall.  
Aeiala’s eyes jumped to him, and her grin revealed unnaturally long canines.  
“Oooh, so he’s yours then?” Aeiala laughed. “A god with a mortal. That’s so good I can practically taste it.”  
She bit her lip as she looked back at Cas.  
“What do you want?” Dean repeated, steel in his voice.  
Cas glanced at him, and saw that something about his aspect had changed. He seemed bigger, not physically, but in terms of presence, and the green of his eyes shone dangerously. He sat tall in his throne, his arms draped on the rests and a crown of light had appeared on his brow, shifting and changing as the silver glimmer of it moved.  
“A deal,” Aeiala shrugged. “You give me your realm, and I let you live.”  
“That’s not a deal,” Dean laughed. “That’s surrender.”  
At that moment Sam burst through the door in the wall to their left. His eyes flashed dangerously as he strode towards them, his black clothes rippling. With him was a red haired man, dressed in linens the colour of blood, and a dark skinned woman with a shaved head, clothed head to toe in black with leather trousers and a vest top with thin straps.  
The three of them approached the thrones with brisk strides, the woman’s large almond shaped eyes sliding over the company.  
“Galia,” Aeiala grinned at the woman. “You’re looking delicious as ever.”  
“Aeiala,” the woman named Galia nodded.  
White tattoos stood out starkly on her dark skin, rune marks like the ones Aeiala, Cas, and Balthazar wore curling up her arms, with a thin strip of white tattooed over her nose and another running over her bottom lip and down her chin. She wore bangles similar to Aeiala’s up her arms, with two gold disks for earrings.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Sam asked, his voice ringing through the hall.  
Aeiala turned an amused eye on him.  
“Ever the hothead, Sam,” she smirked.  
Sam shot her a filthy look and ascended the steps to the thrones. Flai rose and moved one seat over to allow Sam to sit directly on Dean’s left. Cas felt uncomfortably like he shouldn’t be there, sat on the right hand side of the leader of this realm, in a more important seat than the goddess of death.  
“Your brother and I were just discussing his surrender in exchange for your lives,” Aeiala drawled.  
“That’s absurd,” Sam spluttered.  
“Not very smart for the god of knowledge is he?” Aeiala cocked an eyebrow at Dean. “You see, I have the spear.”  
Cas looked at Dean, puzzled. He thought he caught a flicker of fear in Dean’s eyes, but it then it disappeared.  
“That’s not possible,” Dean said.  
“It is,” Flai said, her calm voice whispering through the hall with all the weight of the eternal sleep behind it.  
All eyes turned to her. She considered Aeiala from under her heavy lids.  
“The child born of brittle bone and lightning shall be touched with Yove’s wrath, so it is written,” Flai breathed.  
“Flai, wise as ever,” Aeiala smirked at the goddess, who just blinked slowly back at her.  
“The prophecy,” the red haired man spoke up. He and Galia stood next to Flai. “It is coming to pass?”  
“Apparently so, Carn,” Aeiala turned to him. “You should be pleased, being the patron god of war and bloodshed, and oh, I assure you there will be bloodshed if you do not agree to surrender.”  
“There shall be no such arrangement,” Dean said.  
Aeiala looked around the hall, smirking at the crimson banners emblazoned with Dean’s family crest.  
“This castle is rather beautiful,” she said. “I think I’ll tear it down.”  
Dean’s eyes went dark, and the sunlight seemed to fade, throwing the hall into gloom. Aeiala’s gaze flicked to the window behind them and she rolled her eyes.  
“Please, Dean, enough with the muscle flexing,” she drawled. “I will give you time to consider my offer, I feel it is fair considering I could so easily defeat you with Yove’s spear. You have until midnight tomorrow.” She fluttered her fingers and winked at Cas. “Until next time then.”  
And then she disappeared. Cas blinked and looked around in surprise.  
“She’s gone,” he said, amazed.  
Dean sighed next to him, and rubbed his eyes. The sunlight returned to the room and the crown of light on Dean’s head faded to nothing. When he looked up he seemed returned to normal. If normal was what you could call Dean.  
“This is most troubling,” he murmured.  
“The spear could kill us all,” Sam said, swivelling in his throne to face his brother. “We have to come up with a plan of attack.”  
“No,” Flai’s soft voice sounded from beyond Sam. “The spear would counteract any attack and we’d all die. We have to find a way to separate Aeiala from it first.”  
“How?” Sam asked, turning to Flai. “Our scouts have reported that Aeiala has fortified the ruins of Bain so they’re practically impenetrable, and they’re guarded by all manner of demons and monsters.”  
“I could bring on the cover of darkness,” Galia offered.  
She was tall with a long neck, and moved with a catlike grace that was almost predatory.  
“I don’t think demons and monsters are all that concerned by darkness,” Sam pointed out. “They are part of it themselves. We need a detailed strategy, I suggest the Coritan approach.”  
The gods fell into debate on the best way to infiltrate the ruins of Bain, voices rising as they disagreed on the right course of action.  
“I could do it,” Cas said quietly.  
Nobody but Dean and Flai heard him. Dean turned a worried expression on Cas, whilst Flai considered him through her intelligent eyes, the hint of a smile appearing on her face.  
“No,” Dean said firmly, drawing the rest of the group’s attention.  
“But I can do it,” Cas protested.  
“I won’t allow it.” Dean shook his head.  
Cas’ eyes went dark and he rose to his feet.  
“I am not yours to command, Dehan,” Cas said, his voice steely as he addressed Dean with his full name.  
There was a deafening silence as everyone looked from Cas to Dean, waiting for the latter’s reaction.  
A small smile appeared on Dean’s face, and he shook his head in disbelief.  
“That is true, my love,” he laughed. “I’ve known I’d never be able to command you from the moment we met. But this is dangerous.”  
“The fae can do it,” Flai said, her eyes on Cas.  
“She may have a point,” Sam said thoughtfully. “If he can step between planes…”  
“Of course,” Balthazar piped up. “We could slip between the planes and remerge inside the ruins.”  
“But it is dangerous,” Dean pleaded.  
He rose to his feet, reaching for Cas’ hand. Dean’s eyes swam with emotion as he took in the stubborn look on Cas’ face.  
“I can’t lose you,” Dean murmured.  
Cas’ face broke and he gave Dean a sad smile. He reached up and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek.  
“You won’t,” he said. “I can do this.”  
“Then I’m coming with you,” Dean said.  
“And I,” Sam spoke up. “I’ll dig up a spell that’ll help us find the spear.”  
With that he turned and went to leave the room, Jess trailing behind him, throwing a worried look over her shoulder at Cas.  
“Good plan, Cas,” Zar said. “I mean it may mean we both die very painfully, but good plan.”  
“We’ll be fine, Zar,” Cas returned, trying to convince himself.  
“You are brave,” Galia approached him. “That is admirable. We have not been formerly introduced. I am Galia.”  
She held out her hand and Cas accepted her greeting.  
“I’m Cas,” he returned. “And this is Zar.”  
“Pleasure,” Zar said.  
“We are indebted to you, friends,” Carn said, coming forward to press his palm to each of theirs. “I am Carn.”  
“I expected you to be angrier,” Zar said, eyeing the god of war and bloodshed, who smirked.  
“Wait till you see me in battle,” Carn returned.  
“What are you the goddess of, Galia, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Galia smiled at Cas’ question. “Not at all,” she said. “I am the goddess of the moon and of night. My brother is the god of the sun and of dawn. You shall no doubt meet him at some point.”  
“I’m guessing you are close with Flai and Nali then,” Cas commented.  
“Yes,” Galia smiled, eyeing the pair; Nali looking blankly towards the door with her hand in Flai’s who stood deep in conversation with Dean. “We share similar interests.”  
“What is this spear anyway?” Zar asked.  
“A terrible weapon,” Carn sighed. “It can create armies, and topple even the most powerful. It was forged by Yove herself in order to drive Tar from this world.”  
“My love,” Dean said, returning from his discussion with Flai. “I hope this morning’s activities haven’t ruined your interest in exploring. I wanted to show you the forest.”  
“Not at all.” Cas smiled at him and took his hand.  
“I’m going to take a look at some of those books,” Zar said, before winking at Cas and turning on his heel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an outbreak of smut so I had to remedy it with fluff ;)

Half an hour later and Cas and Dean were slipping into the cool shade of the tree line. Dappled sunlight fell on them, and birdsong sounded from the branches.  
Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand in his.  
“Your realm is beautiful,” he sighed. “Thank you for bringing me here.”  
Dean smiled warmly, his glow brushing the shade from him.  
“I am so glad you like it here, Cas,” he said, bringing Cas’ hand up to kiss the back of it.  
They walked on, a light breeze stirring the trees.  
“Is it safe for us?” Cas asked. “Outside the castle?”  
Dean stopped and pulled Cas round to look at him, his brow creased with concern. He cupped Cas’ face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks.  
“I do not want you to be afraid, Cas,” Dean said, staring deep into his eyes. “I will always protect you.”  
“That’s what worries me,” Cas sighed. “It seems you would throw yourself in harm’s way in order to save me, and that spear sounds powerful enough to take you from me.”  
Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, and Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips.  
“I will never allow myself to be taken from you,” Dean murmured. “I would find a way.”  
“Okay,” Cas said, because it was easier to agree.  
But the concern still lingered in his mind, at least until Dean kissed him deeply enough to wash away all thought. They stood together, the breeze tugging at their hair as their mouths interlocked, Cas opening his to let their tongues find each other, before lightly tugging on Dean’s lip with his teeth.  
Dean groaned.  
“Ugh, Cas you make me lose all reason,” he sighed.  
He gripped Cas tightly for a moment, lust in his eyes, before releasing him.  
“C’mon, let’s go explore more,” Dean said, pulling on Cas’ hand.  
Cas reluctantly let himself be led, the taste of Dean’s lips on his tongue. Their feet whispered through the grass, Dean apparently unconcerned by the twigs and stones his bare feet encountered. A stream trickled somewhere, and Cas stretched out his hand, letting the dappled sunlight play on his fingers.  
“So, these ruins of Bain…?” Cas probed, attempting to keep his voice light.  
“A dark place,” Dean said, his eyes on the ground and his brow furrowed. “It would make sense that Aeiala would feel drawn to it. It has had many evil doings haunt its halls, but most notably for her is that it was once the site of blood sacrifices made in her father’s name.”  
Cas mulled this over for a moment, his lips pouted in consideration.  
“This Tar guy sounds like a real dick,” he stated, making Dean laugh.  
“Yes I suppose he is,” Dean agreed.  
After a little while they came across swathes of bluebells, coating the forest floor like vibrant snowfall as far as the eye could see.  
“Oh my gods,” Cas breathed in wonder, wading into the flowers. “They’re beautiful.”  
“I thought you’d like them,” Dean said, coming to stand next to him.  
Cas turned to him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He pressed their lips together, loving the soft warmth of Dean’s and the light scratch of his stubble.  
The kiss became passionate, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and pulling him close. Cas shifted one hand to hold Dean’s cheek, the other tangling itself in his hair.  
They sunk to the forest floor, Cas pulling Dean down on top of him. They were submerged in the bluebells, lips fused together as Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s back, pulling him closer.  
Dean kissed down Cas’ neck, making his chest hitch as his breathing caught.  
Dean plucked at the material of Cas’ shirt.  
“I feel this is superfluous,” Dean said, before pulling it up and over Cas’ head, Cas sitting up to help him before drawing Dean back down to his lips.  
Dean worked his way down, nipping at the skin of Cas’ neck and kissing a trail down his bare chest.  
“Come here,” Cas moaned, his breathing and his eyes heavy with lust.  
Dean obliged, coming back up to kiss Cas on the lips. Cas let himself get lost in the kiss for a moment, before tugging at Dean’s shirt. Dean allowed him to pull it over his head, Cas tossing it to the side before pulling him back into the kiss.  
A guttural sound tore itself from Cas’ throat as Dean pressed his hips down into his. Cas shifted his legs apart, groaning at the feeling of Dean’s hardness against his own through the thin linen of their trousers.  
“Ohh fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned, gripping his hips as Dean ground them down into Cas’.  
The skin of Dean’s chest was warm against his, and Cas kissed along his freckled collarbone, making Dean shudder and gasp. Dean pulled back and placed his free hand against Cas’ cheek, staring into his eyes for a moment before kissing him. Cas bit Dean’s lip and hooked one leg around him to pull him closer. He could feel that Dean was large through the material, and reached down to his waistband, eager to see more.  
Dean let him push his trousers off, and Cas moaned when he saw his size, taking it in his hand and making Dean gasp.  
“Cas,” Dean moaned. “Oh, my love.”  
Cas slicked Dean’s precum down his length, Dean’s eyes fluttering shut when Cas’ thumb slid over his slit. He worked his hand up and down, squeezing the tip before Dean couldn’t take it anymore, tearing Cas’ trousers off. There was an audible ripping noise as he did so and Cas laughed.  
“Oops,” Dean said breathlessly, a grin plastering his lips.  
“You big clumsy, ohhhh…” Cas’ words dissolved into a moan as Dean took both his and Cas’ cocks into his hand, squeezing them together with the most delicious pressure.  
Dean thrust his hips forward, making Cas gasp and dig his fingers into Dean’s back. Cas’ head fell back and his eyes slid shut, unable to stop moaning at the feeling of Dean’s swollen cock against his own. He stayed like that for a moment, unable to do anything but grip Dean as their hips worked together, then he sat up, pushing Dean back so he was kneeling and climbing onto his lap.  
Cas kissed him fiercely, their teeth clicking together as Dean took them both back into his hands. Dean thrust up and Cas bounced himself up and down, their slick cocks sliding against each other.  
“Dean, fuck, Dean I’m going to cum… I… oh fuck, DEAN!” Cas’ shoulders hunched and his head fell forward onto Dean’s shoulder as he came, his muscles pulling taught as he gripped Dean’s biceps.  
Dean came a moment later, moaning Cas’ name in between jagged breaths. They clung to each other as they rode out the shudders of their orgasms, the rhythm of their thrusts falling out of time, eventually stopping all together.  
Cas bought his face up from Dean’s shoulder and kissed him softly, trying to convey all the tenderness he was feeling towards him in that moment. And, Cas realised with a shock, all the love.  
He’d only known the god for three days, if that, but he couldn’t explain how he already knew, he just did. There was something there. Call it fate, destiny, soul mates, Cas didn’t care. He just knew it was forever.  
Dean drew back from the kiss, looking slightly dazed and his breathing heavy as he cupped Cas’ cheek in his palm.  
“You’re incredible, my love,” Dean sighed.  
“As are you… my king.” Cas grinned then broke into laughter as Dean rolled his eyes. “What? That’s what you are isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it just sounds so…” Dean shrugged. “Silly. Leader’s a bit better, but still weird.”  
“Well I like it,” Cas said, pecking Dean on the lips before climbing off his lap.  
“We better go back to the castle and get cleaned up,” Dean said, looking down at his stomach.  
Cas agreed and they retrieved their clothes, wading back through the bluebells towards the castle. Cas bent and plucked a few as he went, letting Dean draw ahead of him. Cas straightened and trailed behind, his eyes flicking over the line of the god’s shoulders, the way the sun bought out the gold in his hair, the spattering of freckles down the back of his neck, and the sure, steady way he walked.  
Dean turned and looked back at Cas, the sun angling and catching the green of his eyes, bringing out the yellow flecks in them.  
“C’mon, dreamer, keep up,” Dean said, holding a hand out to Cas.  
Cas smiled and jogged forward to take the offered hand, raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it as Dean so often did to his. Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for a brief kiss, before they carried on towards home.  
“It’s so strange,” Cas said quietly as they entered the courtyard through the archway, the statues of Dean’s family rising up above them. “This is my home now.”  
“Do you like that it’s your home?” Dean asked tentatively, his eyes searching Cas’ face.  
“I do,” Cas smiled at him, then looked up at the towers and battlements rising above them. “I’d like to go and explore some of those towers later. They look interesting.”  
“Just the usual stuff,” Dean shrugged. “Although I should take you to Jess’ greenhouse at some point, and that one’s pretty good for star gazing. Galia’s often up there reading the stars, if she isn’t actually flying amongst them.”  
Cas eyed the flat roofed tower Dean pointed towards, bookmarking it in his mind for a late night visit.  
They passed through a different door than the one that lead to the throne room, taking a side passage up towards their bedroom. Dean stopped a passing servant as she carried a basket of freshly washed laundry to one of the bedrooms.  
“Tey, can you boil us up some warm water for a bath when you’ve got a moment?” Dean asked the girl, who couldn’t have been older than nineteen.  
“Of course, my lord,” Tey said, dipping into a little curtsey.  
She was dressed in the standard long grey dress and white apron of a servant. Little wisps of her red hair escaped from under her white cotton cap, and a smattering of freckles covered her pretty face.  
“Oh and this is Cas,” Dean said, bringing Cas forward.  
Cas smiled warmly at the girl.  
“Hi,” he said.  
“You’re only a couple of years younger than Cas, Tey,” Dean said, grinning at Cas. “No doubt you’re a better conversation partner than this old god.” Dean gestured to himself and winked at Tey to let her know it was okay to laugh.  
Tey smiled and looked away shyly.  
“I’ll have the water for you as soon as possible, my lord,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Dean said, and he and Cas carried on down the corridor.  
“It’s nice that you know the servants by name,” Cas said once they were out of earshot of Tey. “Some wouldn’t bother.”  
“They are just as important as you and I,” Dean shrugged. “And they deserve proper respect for how hard they work. I’ve tried to convince them to stop calling me ‘my lord’, but I haven’t had much success.”  
Cas smiled at Dean’s profile, his eyes crinkling with warmth for the god.  
“I love you,” Cas blurted out, and quickly put his hand over his mouth as he realised what he’d said.  
Dean stumbled to halt, staring at Cas with wide eyes. They’d stopped down a corridor with wide windows overlooking the forest, the sun angled away from them to paint the trees a golden green.  
“Do you mean that?” Dean asked quietly.  
Cas nodded slowly.  
“Yes… yes I think I do… I love you, Dean,” he said, realising how true it was.  
Dean’s face broke into a dazzling smile. The glow that Cas had managed to bring out so often returned to his skin, and Cas felt the heat of it as Dean pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.  
“I love you too, Cas” Dean whispered against his lips, before lightly brushing their noses together.  
Cas laughed. “How crazy are we? Next thing you know we’ll be married with a baby.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows. “Don’t tempt me,” he joked. “But here we call it destined.”  
Then he kissed him again, the pair of them standing before one of the most amazing views in all the planes, but only having eyes for each other. Dean cradled Cas’ head, tilting it back to deepen the kiss. Cas let himself melt against Dean, his hands going to his hips. They stayed that way for a moment, fused together by their love, until Dean broke away.  
“As much as I’d like to prolong this moment,” he said. “I am still sticky and gross.”  
Cas wrinkled his nose. “Fair,” he agreed, catching Dean’s hand to lead him on down the corridor.  
When they reached their room they found Tey had somehow beaten them there, the sound of her filling the tub with fresh water coming from the bathroom.  
“Wow how long were we kissing for?” Cas asked quietly, peering through the bathroom door.  
“Tey works fast,” Dean grinned at him, then turned to the girl as she came out into the bedroom.  
“Your bath is ready, my lord,” Tey said, her hands folded modestly in front of her. “Will that be all?”  
“Yes, thank you, Tey,” Dean said, giving the girl a warm smile.  
She curtsied and crossed to the door, careful to close it behind her as she left.  
“She’s human?” Cas guessed.  
“Yes,” Dean confirmed, before grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging it off, letting it float forgotten to the floor.  
Cas smirked as he was again given a front row seat to the Dean strip show as the god lowered his trousers.  
“What?” Dean asked, grinning cheekily as he caught Cas looking.  
“Nuthin’,” Cas shrugged, stepping towards Dean and placing his hands flat on his firm chest.  
Dean laughed. “Stooop, we have to wash up,” Dean whined. “I need to check in on Sam.”  
“Alright.” Cas put his hands up, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he removed his own shirt.  
Dean groaned and engulfed him in his arms, making Cas squeal in delight as they fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs.


	10. Chapter 10

After many distractions and deviations, the pair of them finally managed to complete the task of taking a bath, an intimate activity when done together, and one Cas found that he enjoyed considerably more with Dean.  
Dried off and in clean clothes, they headed to Sam’s study, located in a tower at the south end of the castle. When they entered they found Sam leant over a circular table at the centre of the round room. The walls were lined with books, stretching up to the domed ceiling high above them, which was painted the deep blue of the night sky with gold stars. Cas spotted Jess with a book open on her lap in an armchair by the fire.  
Sam looked up when they entered and smiled.  
“Hey,” he said. “Come have a look at what I’ve found.”  
They approached the table and Sam turned the book he was reading round to face them. The writing was small and inked by hand. Dean leant towards it, his lips moving silently as he read from it.  
“A clairvoyance spell?” he asked, looking up at Sam. “That makes sense I suppose.”  
“It’s the only one that’s powerful enough to be effective against the spear,” Sam said, taking the book back. “We just need a few things.”  
“Of course, like what?” Dean asked.  
“Well, there’s the easier things, like juniper berries and firebug larvae,” Sam said, pushing a hand through his long hair. “But then there’s water from the Lake Fenn and four pints… of fae blood.”  
All eyes turned to Cas, even Jess looked up from her book.  
“It needs four pints of my blood?” Cas asked, slightly horrified. “What are you going to be doing? Painting yourself with it?”  
“Sort of.” Sam pulled an apologetic face. “It has to come from one donor to keep it pure, and it can't be exposed to spell work so we won't be able to heal you regularly.”  
“But that could kill him,” Dean said, panic in his voice.  
Cas took his hand and gave him a comforting smile.  
“Could we not do it slowly, Sam?” Jess asked, coming to join them at the table, sweeping her long hair to the side, so that it fell in a wave over one shoulder as she leant over the book.  
“I suppose so yes.” Sam rested a hand on her back as they read the book together. “Four pints is totally survivable, but you do risk going into shock.”  
“Well let’s just do it over a few days then,” Cas shrugged.  
“But Aeiala only gave us until midnight tomorrow,” Dean pointed out, his brow creasing in concern as he circled an arm protectively around Cas’ waist.  
“I can do it, honest I think if we do it slow enough it’ll be fine.” Cas smiled encouragingly at Dean.  
“You just keep coming to the rescue, Cas,” Sam smiled at him. “What would we do without you?”  
“Crash and burn,” Cas shrugged.  
“Literally,” Jess grinned.  
“I don’t like this,” Dean said, eyeing the book as though it were a snake poised to strike.  
“You don’t have to, I’m doing it,” Cas said firmly, his chin raised in defiance.  
Dean’s eyes flicked over his face, worry painted on his own. When he saw that Cas wasn’t going to change his mind he nodded.  
“Okay, but then you’re not coming to the ruins of Bain,” Dean countered.  
“Well you’re bloody well wrong about that,” Cas laughed. “Of course I’m coming.”  
“No,” Dean said, his eyes flashing. “You’ll be weak from blood loss and Balthazar is perfectly capable of taking us.”  
“I’ll be well enough to walk and that’s all I need to do.” Cas’ voice rose in anger, Sam and Jess turning and walking away to give the couple a bit of privacy. “I’m not letting you go without me.”  
“You don’t get to make that decision,” Dean half shouted. “You’re already risking too much.”  
“Well I won’t risk losing you!” Cas spat.  
“I’ll be fine!” Dean returned. “You on the other hand will hardly be able to stand!”  
“I’ve got a rune of health,” Cas shouted, wrenching back his sleeve to expose the triangular tattoo. “I’ll get by!”  
““Get by” isn’t good enough against Aeiala’s hordes, you’ll be slaughtered where you stand!”  
“You know what?” Cas turned away and strode towards the door. “Come and find me when you’re ready to grow the fuck up and realise that you can’t order everyone around just because you’ve got some fancy title of king. Sam, are you coming?”  
Cas looked back at Sam, who threw a guilty look to Dean, receiving daggers in response, before following Cas out. They strode up the corridor in silence, Cas’ face twisted in anger.  
“Cas, listen—” Sam started.  
“Save it, Sam, I’m coming with you when the time comes,” Cas said firmly, throwing Sam a look that marked the subject as closed for discussion.  
Sam hesitated and then nodded, before breaking into a smile.  
“You really know how to tell my brother off,” he chuckled.  
“Just because he’s a god doesn’t mean he always gets to have his own way,” Cas said as they passed through a long gallery.  
“It’s nice,” Sam said. “You just don’t care that we’re divine beings. It’s very amusing to watch.”  
“I suppose I’m similar to Dean in that way,” Cas shrugged. “All life is valuable.”  
“You’re right,” Sam agreed. “It is.”  
They entered a corridor and Sam headed to a door on their left.  
“I’m going to go get the stuff to draw your blood,” he said. “You go and lie down, it’ll make it a bit easier on you.”  
Cas nodded and continued on towards his and Dean’s room, his head full of the argument they’d just had.  
He knew that he’d be weak when they were finished taking his blood, but he couldn’t just watch Dean go off into the path of danger without being at his side. Cas shook his head, Dean’s eyes and smile on his mind as he wondered how he’d fallen so completely and helplessly in love.  
When he entered their room he crossed to the bed and kicked off his plimsolls, lying down on the sheets as Sam had instructed. A little while later and Sam himself entered, carrying a large wooden bowl with measurements marked on the inside, and a glass syringe with a nasty looking needle.  
“Ready?” Sam asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“As I’ll ever be,” Cas said, rolling back his sleeve.  
Sam took Cas’ exposed arm and placed the needle against the inside of his elbow.  
“Look away,” Sam instructed, and Cas did as he was told, wincing as he felt the pinch of the needle.  
Sam drew back the plunger, blood flooding the syringe, before he removed the needle. Cas let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and put pressure on the crook of his arm where the needle had pierced.  
“Okay?” Sam asked gently.  
“Yes.” Cas smiled. “You’d make a good doctor.”  
Sam laughed. “Well my mother was the goddess of health. Maybe that’s it.”  
He deposited the blood into the bowl and held his hand out for Cas’ other arm, his expression apologetic.  
“Sorry,” he said as the needle went in and Cas bit his lip.  
“S’okay,” Cas mumbled.  
Sam took five syringes of Cas’ blood before he stood.  
“That’s enough for now,” he said.  
“I think you’re right,” Cas agreed, his head spinning.  
“You okay?” Sam asked, looking worried.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Cas said, pulling back the cover so he could climb underneath.  
“You need to eat,” Sam stated. “I’ll have one of the servants bring you up something.”  
He went to the side table and placed the bowl of blood there, swapping it for a clay jug that he poured out a glass of water from.  
“Drink this,” he instructed, and Cas took the glass, glugging a good amount of water down before handing it back to Sam.  
Sam watched him for a moment, as though mulling something over.  
“Hey, Cas?” he started.  
“Mhmm?” Cas murmured, sleep tugging at him.  
“Go easy on my brother okay?” Sam said. “He’s clearly crazy about you and… he just can’t help his protective nature. It’s part of who he is, and you obviously bring it out very strongly.”  
“He’s an idiot,” Cas mumbled. “But I love him.”  
Sam laughed.  
“Good,” he said. “Because you make him happy.”  
With that Sam turned and went to the door. Cas watched him go, then closed his eyes with a sigh.  
“Cas?”  
Cas opened his eyes again and saw Dean standing sheepishly in the doorway.  
“Hi,” Cas said quietly, his eyelid heavy.  
He held a hand out towards Dean, whose face broke into a relieved smile before he shut the door behind him. Dean crossed to the bed, climbing onto it and taking the offered hand as he knelt next to Cas.  
“How’re you feeling?” he asked, his brow creased with worry.  
“Fine at the moment,” Cas replied. “A little woozy, but fine. I think it’ll be worse next time.”  
Dean’s face twisted with some troubled thought, and he looked away.  
“I love you,” Cas said.  
Dean turned back to him, a sad smile on his face.  
“I love you too, Cas,” he said.  
“C’mere.” Cas shuffled over and Dean climbed under the covers with him.  
Cas let him get comfy and then nuzzled in under his arm, his head resting on Dean’s chest, enjoying his warmth. Dean planted a kiss on the top of his head and started stroking his hair.  
Cas realised he must’ve fallen asleep, because next thing he knew Dean was nudging him awake as a servant stood at the bedside, holding a bowl of steaming soup and a piece of bread on a tray.  
“You need to eat, my love,” Dean said, thanking the servant as he took the tray from him.  
Cas mumbled in agreement and sat up, Dean readjusting the pillows with his free hand.  
“Here.” Dean passed him the tray, and Cas guessed the soup to be pumpkin, carrot, or butternut squash from its orange colour.  
The servant checked they didn’t require anything else, then bowed and took his leave.  
“This is good,” Cas said after tasting the soup and discovering it was in fact pumpkin.  
“Good,” Dean said, sitting back against the pillows with him. “It’s time for lunch anyway. Should have got them to bring me something.”  
“Do you want some of this?” Cas asked.  
“No you get that all down you,” Dean said, stroking the back of Cas’ neck.  
Cas obediently continued eating, the pair of them falling into comfortable silence, only broken by Dean humming something quietly to himself as he played with the hair at the nape of Cas’ neck.  
When Cas finished the soup Dean took the tray from him and placed it on the floor next to the bed, before Cas curled back into his side.  
“I do feel a bit better after that,” Cas said.  
“There is more colour in your cheeks,” Dean observed, brushing his thumb over the skin there.  
“I think I’d be fine to walk about you know,” Cas suggested. “We could go see the others.”  
“No chance,” Dean said sternly. “You are on strict cuddle lock down for the next couple of days.”  
“Okay,” Cas laughed. “I’m fine with that.”  
“Good, ‘cos that’s what’s happening,” Dean stated happily, pulling Cas close to him.  
They drifted into easy conversation, playing with each other’s hands as they chatted. Dean told Cas more about his realm, describing the great ice planes in the north, the vast swathes of forest that covered much of the land, and the little settlements of towns and villages that were dotted throughout it.  
“What are the people like?” Cas asked.  
“Oh we’ve got all sorts, it’s quite diverse. Just think of how big your world is,” Dean said. “I think my favourite are the humans though. They’ve got such a determined spirit about them, and are strong and hardy despite lacking magic.”  
“Mm they are that,” Cas agreed, drawing a circle on Dean’s palm.  
When the light had started to fade from the sky outside, Sam returned with Jess.  
“How you feeling, Cas?” Jess asked, coming to perch on the edge of the bed and taking Cas’ hand.  
“I’m fine,” Cas replied. “But Dean’s got me on cuddle lock down.”  
“That’s good,” Jess laughed. “Can I get you anything?”  
“Maybe some supper if you wouldn’t mind?” Cas asked. “Doesn’t have to be anything fancy.”  
“Of course, I’ll fix you something,” Jess smiled.  
“We’re going to take a bit less this time, Cas,” Sam said. “Just to be on the safe side.”  
Jess moved to the side as Sam came to take her place next to Cas, who nodded and pushed his sleeve up.  
Dean held Cas’ hand as Sam pushed the needle in, humming him a soothing tune as he stroked his hair.  
“You’re doing really well, my love,” Dean said as Sam pushed the needle in for a third time.  
“It’s just a little needle.” Cas rolled his eyes.  
“Still.”  
“Okay,” Sam said, withdrawing the needle and depositing the blood into the bowl. “That’s good for now.”  
“I’ll be back with some food for you both,” Jess said, touching Cas’ hand lightly and giving him a warm smile.  
It was with grateful ease that Cas slipped into sleep that night, some of the worry about the position they were in falling from him, as he took comfort in the fact that he was helping to resolve it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. It's like an illness.  
> >:)

After Cas had got himself washed and dressed the next morning, Sam returned to his room and they continued much as they had the day before.  
“We’ve only got until midnight before Aeiala asks for your decision,” Cas pointed out as Sam went to leave with only four syringes of blood in the bowl. “You’re going to need more than that.”  
Sam reluctantly returned to Cas and took his offered arm. Cas eyed the measuring lines in the bowl as Sam took another syringe of blood from his vein. It wasn’t even halfway full.  
Dean squeezed his hand and Cas turned to smile at him, raising his free hand to smooth the worried creases from Dean’s brow.  
When Sam left they climbed back under the covers and fell into their chat and hair stroking routine.  
Zar checked in on Cas at one point, joking about Cas taking all of the glory, and the other gods popped their heads in to thank Cas for what he was doing.  
“Are they always here?” Cas asked, after Galia took her leave.  
“Not always,” Dean replied. “But they are worried, and want to stay together until the danger has passed.”  
He shuffled down so he could plant kisses along Cas’ collarbone.  
“Mmm, it’s so difficult having you so close and not being able to do anything,” Dean mumbled against the skin of Cas’ neck.  
“Hmmm,” Cas murmured in agreement, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair. “I think I could find the strength for some things.”  
“Cas, you need to be taking it easy,” Dean protested, as Cas pressed their bodies together.  
“Hush,” Cas said, pushing Dean onto his back so he could straddle him, pressing their lips together.  
Dean groaned as Cas rolled his hips down into Dean’s.  
“Cas, I really think—”  
Cas silenced him with his lips, catching Dean’s wrists and pinning them down on either side of his head.  
He continued to grind his hips down, making Dean’s breathing hitch and the most delicious moans fall from his lips. He kissed a trail down Dean’s neck, working his way down the beautiful skin of his chest.  
Cas wriggled down to kneel between Dean’s legs, nipping at his hipbones and bringing forth groans of pleasure. He gripped Dean’s trousers and Dean raised his hips to allow Cas to strip them off.  
Cas smirked as Dean’s cock bounced between them, taking it into his hand and making Dean swear as he did so. The lightest lick on the tip had Dean gasping, and Cas smirked before taking him whole into his mouth.  
“Oh my Yove, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Your mouth, ohhh…”  
Cas sucked his cheeks in, drawing his mouth up Dean’s cock from the base to the tip, before releasing it with a lurid pop. Dean’s back arched and he gripped the sheets as Cas circled him with his fist, sucking on his head and flicking his tongue out over it. Cas dipped his head a few times before crawling back up to kiss Dean, the god’s breathing uneven and his eyes hazy.  
Cas stripped his shirt and trousers off, driving his hips down into Dean’s and bringing forth moans of pleasure from both of them. Cas reached between them and gripped their cocks together.  
“Dean… oh you feel good,” Cas gasped as Dean’s slick hardness pressed against his own.  
One of Dean’s hands tangled itself in Cas’ hair whilst the other pressed into the small of his back, pulling him closer. Cas ground his hips down while Dean’s rose to meet him, falling into a blissful rhythm.  
Dean’s head fell back against the sheets, and Cas watched as his eyes screwed shut, his jaw going slack and the sexiest look of complete abandon claiming his features. Cas kissed along his jaw and then let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder as they picked up the pace, their cocks sliding together in his grip.  
“Dean, Dean, I’m going to cum,” Cas panted.  
“Look at me,” Dean whispered, and Cas leant back so their eyes met.  
Cas thrust his hips forwards twice more and then his stomach muscles were clenching, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry as he came, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Dean bit his lip, a groan making it past them as he gripped Cas’ hips, leaving little half-moon nail marks as he spilled his seed in long threads across his stomach.  
Cas jerked his hips a few more times making both of them gasp as his thrusts became jagged. Dean leant up and kissed Cas deeply as their thrusts came to a slow stop.  
“Oh how I love you,” he breathed, his head falling back before he smoothed Cas’ hair away from his forehead.  
“And I you,” Cas whispered, pecking him on the lips.  
He rested his forehead on Dean’s for a moment, letting their breathing return to normal before rolling off him to get cleaned up.  
“Woah,” slipped quietly from Cas’ lips as he stood up. His head span and the room seemed to be tipping sideways.  
“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, catching him before he could hit the floor.  
“I’m fine,” Cas mumbled as Dean gently placed him down. “Just got light headed.”  
“Fuck, we need to be more careful,” Dean scolded. “No more extracurricular activities until you’re done with this blood stuff.”  
“M’kay,” Cas agreed, placing his hands flat on the floor either side of him to steady himself, Dean crouched in front of him.  
He breathed in and out slowly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Dean watched him through concerned eyes, his mouth twisted with worry.  
“Okay I think I’m alright now,” Cas said, holding a hand out for Dean to help him up.  
Dean hoisted him to his feet and the two of them went to the bathroom to clean up.  
A little while later they were back in bed, Cas dozing on Dean’s shoulder as Dean read a book propped on his knees.  
There was a light knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Dean called, rousing Cas from his doze.  
Sam stuck his head round the door, then pushed it open, Jess following him in with a tray of food.  
“Hey, guys,” Sam said.  
“How are you feeling, Cas?” Jess asked, coming to place the tray on his bedside table before perching on the bed and placing her hand over his.  
“I’m okay,” Cas said, giving her a sleepy smile.  
“How are Galia and Carn doing with getting the Lake Fenn water?” Dean asked Sam.  
“They left a couple of hours ago, should be back in plenty of time,” Sam reassured him, then came around the bed to Cas’ side, taking Jess’ place perched next to him.  
He gave Cas’ wrist a little squeeze when he took it, and Cas looked up to see Sam give him a warm smile.  
“We’d be lost without you, Cas,” Sam said quietly. “I hope you know how grateful we are.”  
Cas nodded, feeling oddly teary and emotional and blaming it on the blood loss. He turned his face into Dean’s chest when Sam put the needle in, Dean looping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a squeeze.  
Five syringes of blood later and Sam released his arm.  
“Have some of that food and water,” he instructed. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
Cas nodded, leaning back into the pillow as he tugged the quilt up around himself. Sam and Jess took their leave as he chewed unenthusiastically on the bread and fruit that Jess had bought up, before leaving it unfinished. Dean propped himself up on his elbow next to Cas. He cupped his pale cheek, his thumb smoothing over the dark circles that had appeared under Cas’ eyes.  
“Oh Cas,” Dean sighed, his eyes swimming with worry.  
“S’okay, Dean,” Cas said thickly, his eyes sliding shut.  
Dean maneuvered himself so Cas was tucked under his arm, his head on Dean’s chest.  
The hours passed, Sam coming in twice more to collect Cas’ blood. On the third visit the sky had darkened and Cas was feeling apprehensive.  
“Galia and Carn have returned with the water,” Sam informed them.  
“Was is all okay?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, they had to fight the guardian of the lake but she eventually let them leave in peace,” Sam explained.  
“Will it all be ready in time?” Cas asked, propped up on the pillows.  
His skin was waxy and his cheeks looked hollow, pale hands folded on his lap.  
“It should be yes,” Sam said.  
“We’ve got the rune of health for when I’m done,” Cas said, pointing to a triangular tattoo on his arm. “I’ll be fine to come, maybe a little slow, but fine.”  
“Sure,” Sam agreed, a look passing between him and Dean.  
They went through the routine of drawing blood, Dean massaging Cas’ free hand between his own.  
“I’m going to go down and see how things are coming along,” Dean said once Sam had finished.  
“Okay,” Cas mumbled, wiggling down beneath the quilt.  
Dean placed a hand on the side of Cas’ neck, Sam turning away as Dean leaned over Cas to kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep, some hidden message passed in it. Cas eyed Dean when he leaned back, wondering what was on his mind.  
“I love you,” Dean whispered, his eyes swimming with emotion.  
“I love you too,” Cas sighed.  
He watched the brothers leave the room, their heads bent in quiet discussion, before closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep tugged at Cas’ senses, and he would have happily stepped into its embrace, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He rolled over, wriggling as he tried to get comfortable and free himself from worry.  
An hour passed, and Cas started to feel better, the effects of his healing rune starting to kick in.  
He was just starting to settle into sleep when what had been nagging at him suddenly bloomed into full focus. He shot up in bed, getting tangled in the quilt as he scrambled to stand.  
The bowl. The bowl had been full to the four-pint mark.  
“Gods damnit, Dean,” Cas muttered, pulling on his discarded plimsolls and racing towards the door.  
Spots danced before his eyes and he felt light headed, but mostly okay as he shot down the corridor. Cas was breathing heavily by the time he reached the stairs leading up to Sam’s study. He took them two at a time, following their curving progress around the wall of the tower.  
“Cas,” Jess said, surprise in her voice as he came out by the door to Sam’s study.  
“Where are they?” Cas demanded, trying to blink away the spots that were dancing in his vision.  
“I’m sorry…” Jess started, her expression guilty as he pushed past her.  
Cas threw the door open, just in time to see Dean, Sam, and Balthazar lock hands. Sam’s head was drenched in blood as though he’d tipped it over himself, his hair sticking to his cheeks in slick tendrils.  
“No!” Cas shouted, his hand outstretched as he ran towards them.  
They looked round in surprise, Dean’s mouth falling open slightly. Cas reached for them, but there was a flash of purple light as Balthazar initiated the crossing.  
Cas’ mind went blank with panic for a moment, but then he felt his fingers connect with the skin of Zar’s arm, and his lips pressed together in determination. His crossing rune blazed on his wrist as he plunged into cool passing of the planes, tasting Zar’s trail.  
A moment later and he emerged in a gloomy, crumbling corridor of stone, Sam and Dean gasping beside him and Zar looking at him in surprise.  
“Damn,” Zar said. “You caught my trail.”  
“Cas, what the Hel?” Dean gasped, clutching his chest as he recovered from the crossing.  
“I should be asking you that, you arrogant dick,” Cas said, rounding on him. “Did you really think I’d let you come here without me? You can’t make decisions for both of us, Dean.”  
“I can if it saves your life,” Dean retorted. “Look at you, you’re white as a sheet.”  
“I’m fine!” Cas spat.  
“Both of you, please,” Sam hissed. “Keep your voices down.”  
He checked both ends of the corridor, his eyes narrowing before he turned to the right, gesturing for them to follow. Cas threw a dark look at Dean, and then followed after Sam.  
They crept along the corridor, alert to any sound or movement, but the ruins were deathly silent. They emerged onto a moonlit staircase, the wall that used to support it having fallen away, taking a portion of the stairs below them with it. Cas saw that the ruins they were in were high on a hillside, a dizzying drop between them and the rocks below. A lake licked by starlight lay in the distance, edged by a forest drenched in darkness. He thought he saw shadows shifting in the gloom that throttled the trees, but it was hard to tell from this distance.  
“Up there,” Sam whispered, following the senses the spell had given him.  
They stole up the stairs, Cas eyeing the tree line below them, aware of the creeping suspicion that it was far too quiet. Reaching the top of the stairs, they emerged onto a rampart, huge chunks of the battlements missing on their left, and a shear drop to a courtyard below on their right.  
Sam came to a stop, his head lowered in concentration, and the other three gathered around him, checking around them for any sign of life.  
“Okay it’s up ahead,” he whispered, the blood on his face black in the darkness as he pushed on along the rampart.  
They came to a flanking tower standing at the meeting point of two ramparts, the merlons of its battlements silhouetted against the stars high above them. They ducked through the archway into it. A staircase circled the tower’s inner walls, climbing upwards. Sam leapt up it, quick as a shadow, the others following close behind.  
The staircase climbed and climbed, eventually leveling out onto a flat roof, the night sky opening out above them as they emerged. The wind tugged at Cas’ hair and he peered over the edge of the battlements, his head spinning slightly at the height they’d reached.  
“There,” Sam whispered, pointing to a long chest in the centre of the flat roof.  
Dean crossed to it and knelt beside it, squinting at the runes carved into the surface of its lid.  
Zar went to peer over his shoulder. “Safe, lock, secure, contain,” he read aloud.  
“No doubt Aeiala thought they would be enough to protect the spear,” Sam said, drawing a thin silver blade from his belt. “But we can strike through them.”  
“How can you strike through runes?” Cas asked, eyeing the blade.  
“This blade has runes and enchantments that counteract other runes,” Sam explained, approaching the chest.  
“Where the Hel did you find something like that?” Zar asked, watching closely as Sam bent.  
“It was our mother’s,” Dean replied. “And it’s a very powerful, not to mention useful, object.”  
They watched in silence as Sam carefully carved lines through the runes on the chest’s lid, each one of them flaring with light before fading. They all held their breath as Sam struck out the last rune and gripped the lid. There was a creak as Sam lifted it, and a faint light spilled from inside the chest.  
“The spear,” Dean breathed as Sam threw the lid back, revealing the golden weapon.  
The spear was about five feet long and glowed with its own light. Runes curled up its shaft to a nasty looking blade at its head.  
Sam reached in and closed his fist around it.  
An unearthly screech broke the veil of silence. Cas clapped his hands to his ears, spinning round to see a skeletal hand gripping the edge of the battlements as something hauled itself onto the roof. The four of them backed away as the thing pulled itself over the battlements, rising up to its full height.  
Hollow eye sockets stared out from under the torn hood of a cloak, so ragged it hung in strips from the thing’s bones. The bottom of its cloak brushed the floor as it hovered slightly above it, its emaciated frame standing a good three feet taller than them. Breath rattled in a chest that was no more than ribs, sucking through a mouth that was just the upper row of teeth, its bottom jaw completely gone and a black tongue lolling in its place.  
“Grab my hand!” Cas yelled as the thing started to drift towards them.  
But just then the creature raised its arm, and the four of them were sent sprawling across the roof. Cas coughed, grimacing as he pressed a hand to his side. He looked up, desperately searching for Dean, and saw him to his right, pulling himself to his feet.  
“Sam, use the spear!” Dean yelled, drawing his sword from its sheath at his waist and starting towards Cas.  
“I can’t!” Sam cried, his face full of terror. “Aeiala’s done something to it, it’s useless to us!”  
Cas turned and saw with horror that the thing was descending upon him, its hands outstretched.  
“Then get to Zar,” Dean roared in response, throwing himself between the creature and Cas, his sword raised.  
He caught the creature’s hand with his sword, knocking it back as it hissed in rage. Cas scrambled to his feet, determined to help.  
Dean threw a shockwave at the creature, throwing it back against the battlements, hard enough that there was a sickening crack as its neck broke. Cas was relieved for a moment, before his stomach dropped. The thing was twisting its head round, the bones crunching as its face leered at them from an unnatural angle.  
Dean went to throw another wave at it, but just then the thing’s hand flashed out, cutting through the air. He was flung across the roof, crashing into the battlements before being thrown straight over the edge.  
“Dean!” Cas screamed, dashing to the edge and throwing himself off it without a second thought.  
He heard Sam cry out from behind him, but he was already falling, time slowing as the wind rushed up around him. He saw Dean’s startled face below him, his limbs trailing behind him, and straightened his body, flying towards the ground like an arrow.  
Cas’ head screamed as he urged his body to fall faster, the rocks below racing up towards them. Dean reached out, his eyes blank with fear as Cas extended his hand towards him.  
A cry of desperation ripped itself from Cas’ throat as Dean’s fingers lay just inches out of his reach. He forced his body straighter, terror in his throat as the rocks loomed before them.  
And then he felt it, Dean’s fingertips on his own.  
He threw them both into the crossing, the rune on his wrist blazing as the glow of his signature lit up the rocks just before they hit them.  
Cas went from the cool of the crossing to an icy blast of water as he and Dean hit the lake. The force of the fall plunged them deep, and Cas panicked in the dark water for a moment, his eyes dazzled by his own signature light.  
Then Dean was gripping his arm, pulling him upwards. They gasped as they broke the glassy surface, Cas spinning in the water, just in time to see a flash of purple light atop the tower.  
“Zar’s got Sam,” Cas coughed out, clinging to Dean as they paddled water.  
“Good,” Dean gasped. “Then take us home.”  
There was a flash of blue light, and the lake was calm again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is like The Chronicles of Smut with a side of actual story. I regret nothing.

Miles away and just a moment later, a drenched god and a shivering fae appeared in a blaze of blue. The guards at the edge of the courtyard rushed forward to help the bedraggled pair, but were waved off by Dean.  
“Cas,” Dean said, catching the fae’s shoulders and spinning him round to face him. “Cas, you saved my life.”  
“I know I did, you idiot,” Cas muttered as Dean crushed him into a hug. “Will you promise to listen to me next time?” Cas said, his voice muffled against Dean’s chest.  
“Of course,” Dean said breathlessly against Cas’ hair.  
They stood there, water pooling on the ground beneath them as they clung to each other, breathing heavily with their eyes closed.  
“Oh thank goodness, you’re alive!”  
They turned and saw Sam running across the courtyard towards them, the spear clutched in his hand. He crashed into them both, Cas making a startled noise as he squeezed them into a tight hug.  
“Nice move, Cassie.”  
Sam released them and Cas saw Balthazar striding towards them.  
“Completely mental, but a very nice move.” Zar grinned at Cas and clapped him on the back.  
“Yeah good thinking throwing yourself into water,” Sam said, eyeing the puddles they were making on the stone. “Where did you come out?”  
“That lake just below the ruins,” Cas replied. “What the Hel was that thing?”  
“No idea,” Dean said, shaking his head. “But it was powerful. It’s hardly easy to throw gods around like it did.”  
“It seemed tied to the spear,” Sam mused, looking down at the weapon in his hand. “Aeiala’s definitely done something to it. I think she may have twisted its magic into something darker, which would explain why that thing was so powerful.”  
“So the spear is useless to us?” Zar asked.  
“It seems so, yes,” Sam replied.  
They stood in silence for a moment, the disappointment weighing on them.  
“I’m freezing,” Cas said eventually, hugging himself. “Let’s go get dried off.”  
Ten minutes later and Cas was bundled into a towel on the edge of the bed. Dean was standing in front of the wardrobe, towel tucked around his waist as he pulled some pyjamas out. Cas drunk in the site of his bare torso, trying not to get aroused when he was feeling so light headed already.  
“Okay so I’ll admit I’m still a little dizzy,” Cas sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.  
There was silence, and then Dean was wrapping him in a hug as he joined him on the bed.  
“That’s okay,” Dean murmured. “I promise I’ll listen to you next time. Even if you are four pints short of blood.”  
Cas chuckled, then sighed as Dean slipped the towel from his shoulder and kissed along the skin there.  
“You’re amazing,” Dean breathed against Cas’ shoulder, making him shudder.  
Then he pulled back and held out a pyjama set.  
“But you need sleep,” he said.  
Cas mumbled in agreement and pulled the pyjama shirt over his head, before crawling up the bed and under the quilt.  
“I definitely need to get out of this room tomorrow,” Cas sighed, settling into the pillow.  
“Haven’t you had enough excitement tonight?” Dean asked, amused.  
He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, then rounded the bed to climb in beside Cas.  
“Yeah but a different kind of excitement would be nice,” Cas said as he took up his usual position under Dean’s arm.  
“Mm, okay,” Dean agreed, kissing the top of Cas’ head. “We’ll go hiking or swimming or something. Maybe you can meet Ellwyn and Bobbi.”  
“Well everyone so far has been great so I don’t see why not.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest.  
They chatted for a little while longer, until Cas found it difficult to keep his eyes open, and nodded off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------

For the next few weeks there was relative peace and calm amongst the castle’s inhabitants. Cas met Bobbi and Ellwyn, taking an immediate shine to the latter for her tough but motherly demeanour. Bobbi was a little rough around the edges, but warm and caring at heart. The pair of them doated on the brothers, Cas recognising the role they’d stepped into in the absence of Dean and Sam’s real parents, with Ellwyn spoiling Jess like a real daughter in law.  
He’d often sit with the two women, joining in their warm chatter, watching Ellwyn braid Jess’ hair or teach her new spells and potions. Ellwyn’s three main patronages were over the hearth, cooking, and alchemy, which complemented the harvest and farming aspects of Jess’ influence. Cas supposed that this, along with Bobbi being the blacksmith god, explained the homely, comfortable feeling that he got around them.  
The days passed like a lazy summer dream, the threat of war still ever present, but somewhat neutralised by the spear being taken out of play. Dean, Sam and Flai had taken it deep underground, using the same binding spells and runes that they’d used to imprison the beast Carcarus, who Cas discovered was a colossal lizard like thing which had been chewing its way through the planes before the gods restrained it.  
“Even though we’ve contained the spear, Aeiala will already have used it to build her forces,” Dean explained. “We must stay vigilant.”  
Dean spent a good portion of his time locked away with Sam, Flai and Carn in the war room. The room held a large table with a map of Beowarn etched into its surface, little flags showing where their own armies and Aeiala’s hordes lay. Sometimes Cas would visit them in there, fascinated by the way the gods strategised, watching Dean lean over the table, his brow furrowed as Sam read out passages from old texts and Flai occasionally added an insightful comment or suggestion. Carn obviously had the most influence, being the god of war, and he moved the flags about and put forward strategies with confidence.  
Dean also regularly visited his armies where they were camped on the planes at the foot of the mountains. The troops were made up of every creature of the light, from fae, to human, to centaur. Cas came with him, and took pleasure in seeing his own kind, stopping to converse with fairies, elves, and nymphs as he went. They seemed pleased to see one of their own amongst the gods, and took it as a sign that they were well looked after. Dean ensured that the troops camps were comfortable, and as summer drew towards its close, Jess played a major part in guaranteeing that the harvest would be abundant that year.  
“We tend to have good harvests in this corner of Beowarn,” Jess told Cas as they strolled through a field of corn, her fingertips brushing over the wheat that would soon be ready for reaping. “The land is very fertile. But of course there are some years when it is not so, although they are rare. These have to be endured as there has to be balance.”  
Cas spent a lot of time reading, gradually improving his Beowin until he could have full conversations with Dean in it, although it became a bit of a strain if they went on for too long. He and Zar found an eager study partner in Sam, and the three of them pursued theories and philosophical debates with great enthusiasm, Jess and Dean rolling their eyes when they got into heated discussions on Yevoth’s theory of relativity or Jillith’s Dromanian strategy.  
“I’m just so happy here,” Cas said one day, perched on the wooden worktop of the kitchen as Dean stole a taste of Ellwyn’s famous beef stew.  
His skin had tanned from his and Dean’s long wanderings over mountains, valleys and fields. The pair of them took great joy in exploring, and Dean was thrilled that Cas could transport them to any plane with just a flick of his runed wrist.  
“I’m so glad,” Dean said, a smile painting his mouth as he came to kiss Cas, parting his legs so he could stand between them.  
“You taste like spices,” Cas laughed, pecking Dean on the lips. “Ellwyn will have your head if she catches you.”  
“Nah she loves to spoil me,” Dean smiled. “Don’t know where I’d be without that woman.”  
Cas murmured in agreement, busy working kisses down Dean’s neck and collarbone. Dean sighed and tilted his head to allow Cas better access, his hands going to Cas’ hips to pull him closer to the edge of the worktop, the tease of friction between them.  
Dean caught Cas’ face in his hands and bought it up to kiss his lips. Cas melted against him, hands loosely grasping at Dean’s biceps as their tongues brushed together. He pushed his hips forward, forcing himself into Dean and making him sigh.  
“Dean,” Cas breathed against his lips. “Dean, I want you.”  
Dean leant back, searching Cas’ eyes to check he understood his meaning.  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked, his thumb brushing over Cas’ cheekbone.  
“Yes,” Cas said. “I want you against me. I want to feel you inside me.”  
Dean kissed Cas fiercely, their teeth clicking together as their lips bruised with the pressure. Dean lifted Cas off the worktop and placed him down, squeezing them close before Dean released him, catching his hand to lead him from the kitchen.  
They ran down the corridors, both giggling as Dean pressed Cas up against several walls and bookcases, stealing impassioned kisses. By the time they reached their bedroom their cheeks were flushed and their hair was rumpled into disarray.  
Cas fell on to the bed, pulling Dean down on top of him, grins imprinting their mouths. Dean pressed feverish kisses down Cas’ jaw and neck, Cas biting his lip, his eyes on the canopy above him as he tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair.  
Dean discarded his shirt before tugging Cas’ over his head, descending upon the freshly exposed skin with kisses and gentle nibbles as he settled himself between Cas’ legs.  
“You’re beautiful,” he breathed against the skin of Cas’ ribs.  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Cas said, grabbing a pillow to prop his head up so he could meet Dean’s eyes.  
“Shut up,” Dean grinned, and bit Cas’ hipbone.  
“Ow,” Cas whined.  
“That’s what you get for being silly,” Dean said simply.  
“Hm, well maybe I should be silly more often,” Cas said, his eyes on Dean’s tongue as it traced a line from one hipbone to the other.  
He reached down and smoothed his hands over Dean’s broad shoulders, fingers exploring the hard muscles and defined lines.  
Dean’s breath ghosted over Cas’ erection through the thin linen of his trousers, making Cas’ breath hitch in his throat. Dean tongued his tip through the material, Cas moaning at the lurid wetness on the linen.  
“Oh gods, Dean, I need your mouth on me,” Cas groaned.  
“Ask nicely,” Dean said, dragging his bottom lip over Cas’ length.  
“Oh fuck,” Cas whimpered, his eyes hazy with lust over this dominant role Dean had stepped into. “Please, Dean, oh I need you.”  
Dean obliged, roughly pulling Cas’ trousers off and pressing his exposed hips down as he took Cas into his mouth. A moan ripped itself from Cas’ chest as he threw his head back, one hand gripping the pillow whilst the other worked its way into Dean’s hair. Dean’s wet mouth slicked up and down Cas’ length, sucking the swollen flesh with a tightness that made Cas’ eyes roll back.  
“Fucking Hel, oh holy fucking Hel,” Cas gasped, writhing in pleasure.  
His back arched and his eyes screwed shut as Dean flicked his tongue over Cas’ slit before deep throating him hard.  
“Ugh, Dean now, I want you now, oh fuck just please, put your cock in me,” Cas said, not caring if he sounded like an absolute whore as a series of curse words and profanities fell from his lips.  
Dean licked a trail from over Cas’ cock from base to tip before coming up to kiss him.  
“Suck,” Dean instructed, bringing two fingers to Cas’ mouth.  
Cas obliged, moaning as he felt the head of Dean’s cock brush over his entrance. Dean watched him suck on his fingers, his mouth slightly open and his eyes hazy as Cas’ mouth worked his digits. Then he slipped them out, and reached down to place them against Cas’ hole.  
“Okay?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.  
Dean slipped one finger into Cas, bringing forth a gasp of pleasure as he instantly hit Cas’ prostate.  
“Fuck, how do you do that,” Cas groaned, before pulling Dean down to kiss him.  
Dean bit his lip as he slipped another finger into Cas, making his back arch and his cock bounce between them.  
Dean slid in and out of him a few times before Cas couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Now, Dean, I want you now,” Cas said, gripping the back of Dean’s neck.  
The fingers slid out of him, and Dean pushed his legs up and apart. He spat on his hand and slicked it over his length, before positioning himself against Cas’ entrance.  
“I love you,” Dean whispered, then pushed inside him, making Cas cry out in both pain and pleasure.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked, his green eyes full of worry as they flicked over Cas’ face.  
“Yes, just, just stay for a moment,” Cas said, biting his lip.  
Dean did as he was told, the effort of staying still making him tremble slightly.  
“Okay,” Cas nodded, and Dean slid out and then back in, his eyes sliding shut as he moaned at Cas’ tightness.  
A couple more thrusts and Cas felt the pain melt away, replaced by something that had him gripping Dean’s hips and pull him further into him, had him groaning Dean’s name and arching his back as Dean fucked him.  
“Oh gods, right there,” Cas cried out. “Right, fucking, there.”  
Dean gripped the headboard as he plunged repeatedly into Cas, their moans tangling together as their mouths did.  
Then Cas pushed Dean back, Dean sliding out of him and sitting back. Cas turned himself round and then pushed backwards onto Dean’s lap, Dean guiding his length back into Cas and making the fae’s head drop between his hunched shoulders with a shudder.  
Now it was Cas’ turn to grip the headboard as he knelt, Dean thrusting up into him as he gripped Cas’ hips. Dean sucked on Cas’ shoulder, which was bound to leave a mark, and Cas reached back to entwine his fingers into Dean’s hair.  
“Oh,” Cas gasped, his hand falling back to the headboard as Dean reached around and gripped his swollen cock.  
They fucked hard, Cas unable to stop the screams of pleasure falling from his lips as Dean pounded into him, biting down on his fist in an attempt to muffle himself.  
“Oh you’re so tight, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Ugh… I’m going to cum.”  
“Me too,” Cas gasped.  
“Together,” Dean breathed against his ear, squeezing Cas’ cock as violent shudders wracked the fae’s body.  
“Oh I can’t… I can’t stop… Dean… Dean, DEAN!” Cas cried out, coming hard as his knuckles turned white against the headboard.  
He tightened involuntarily, which had Dean gasp and cum inside him, his seed spilling out and down Cas’ thighs. They rode it out, Cas’ head flopped back onto Dean’s shoulder as their hips rose and fell, their fingers entwined as they slowly came to a stop.  
Dean stayed inside him for a few moments, one hand on Cas’ hip, the other still tangled with Cas’. Then Cas rose carefully, making Dean flop out of him before he spun around and climbed onto Dean’s lap.  
“I love you,” Cas whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  
“I love you too,” Dean said sleepily, making Cas laugh.  
“Have I worn you out, your highness?” Cas teased.  
“Fuck, I’ll say.” Dean blinked slowly, his hands resting on Cas’ thighs.  
“We need to wash that pillow,” Cas pointed out, glancing over his shoulder at the soiled thing. “No way I’m having Tey or someone do it for me.”  
“Fair enough,” Dean laughed. “But first we need to wash ourselves.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unacceptable amount of fluff ^_^

On the morning of the next day Carn came with bad news.  
"Our scouts have reported that Aeiala's forces are headed south," he said, pushing a hand through his red hair.  
They'd gathered in the war room, circling the table as they watched Carn move the little yellow flags that marked Aeiala's army.  
"We must meet her on the foothills of Hale," he stated, moving their own red flags into position. "We'd have the upper ground and therefore the advantage."  
"This is a reasonable strategy," Sam observed, placing his hands on the table as his eyes flicked over the flags.  
"Nali and I can weaken Aeiala's forces before they even reach us," Galia offered. "She can twist their minds whilst I offer her protection."  
"It is a brave offer," Dean said. "But I would rather we remain together. There are dark things lurking in her ranks, and I don't just mean the regular demons and monsters."  
"All the more reason for us to go," Galia pushed.  
Dean sighed. "Only if you take a contingent with you."  
"I would go to," Zar piped up. "I can offer a quick way out if things go sour."  
"You cannot do that for the whole contingent," Dean pointed out.  
"Then either don't send them with one, or admit that Nali and Galia are more critical to our cause than some of the mortal troops," Zar stated bluntly.  
Dean sighed, wiping a hand over his face.  
"Fine," he relented. "Go. I’m afraid we’ll have to risk losing some men in order to protect you three."  
“Dean,” Cas began.  
“Oh don’t you start,” Dean groaned. “I really don’t want you to leave the castle and I know you won’t listen to me.”  
Cas raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips.  
“I was just going to suggest,” Cas said irritably, catching Sam’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. “That we better rune the troops’ weapons if it hasn’t already been done. And I happen to be somewhat of an expert on runes.”  
He held up his tattooed forearms to prove his point.  
“Oh,” Dean said, looking awkward. “Well okay then.”  
“I’ll go with him,” Bobbi offered. “I should check that the smithing is up to standard.”  
“I can mix us up some nasty bombs,” Ellwyn said. “Just need a few ingredients for the alchemy.”  
“Good,” Dean grimaced, eyeing the map etched into the tabletop. “Carn, we need to discuss the positions of the key players.”  
They descended into planning, heads leant close together as they moved the little flags around.  
“I think that’s our cue,” Jess said, and held out her hand for Cas’ arm. “They’ll let us know where they want us when they’ve decided the finer details.”  
Cas offered his arm, Jess taking it as the rest of them left Dean, Carn, and Sam to discuss strategy. Nali and Flai drifted off hand in hand, whilst Bobbi, Ellwyn, Galia and Zar all head in different directions.  
“Would you like to accompany me to my orchard, Cas?” Jess asked, the sun falling through one of the high windows in the gallery they’d entered, lighting her beautiful face and turning her hair to finely spun gold.  
“Yes, that would be nice.” Cas smiled at her, and the two of them strolled towards the orchard.  
It was a lovely place, Jess’ orchard. Although it was free of flowers and only held simple apple trees, there was a rustic beauty to it that Cas admired.  
The two of them wandered between the rows of trees, Jess’ hand looped over Cas’ arm as their feet whispered over the grass. Last night’s dew still painted the grass with twinkling gems, and they ducked under a spider web, heavy with the stuff, where it stretched between two trees.  
“I will not be taking part in the battle at Hale,” Jess confided after a little while.  
“Oh?” Cas probed, watching her profile.  
“I am not in a fit state to so,” she continued.  
Cas came to a stop, pulling her round to look at him.  
“Jess,” he said quietly, concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Jess said, breaking into a grin, her skin emitting a faint glow as Dean’s did when he was in a state of extreme happiness. “Everything’s so very, very right. Cas… I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh my gods,” Cas breathed his eyes going wide, before he laughed in delight and threw his arms around her.  
She joined his laughter, the two of them clinging to each other in happiness.  
“Does Sam know?” Cas asked, moving back to hold her at arms length.  
“Of course,” she grinned. “What kind of destined would I be if I told you before him?”  
“Does Dean?” Cas pressed.  
Jess shook her head. “No,” she said. “Only Sam, Ellwyn, and now you.”  
“Oh gods you have to tell him soon or else I’ll burst with it,” Cas laughed.  
“Of course, of course,” Jess agreed, smiling happily. “I think it is Sam’s intention to do it today, and it should be he who gives his brother the happy news.”  
“Indeed,” Cas agreed, offering his arm for Jess to take again. “Why did you decide to tell me?”  
“Well I feel as though we’ve become very close Cas,” Jess said as they continued their walk through the orchard. “And I feel we have become good friends. Family even.”  
“I feel the same,” Cas said, making her beam at him.  
They wandered on for a while longer, the threat of war feeling very distant as they did. But as they returned to the castle, Cas couldn’t help a melancholy from settling upon him, worried for what the future would hold for Jess’ baby, or if there’d even be a future for it.  
Dean strode to meet them as they entered through the rose garden.  
“Cas, Jess,” he smiled.  
“Dean,” Jess returned. “How was your planning?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Tiresome,” he said. “What have you two been up to?”  
“Just walking in Jess’ orchard,” Cas replied, his voice light as he and Jess shared a secret look, which didn’t go entirely unnoticed by Dean.  
“Okay…” he trailed off questioningly, looking between the two of them. “That reminds me actually, I still haven’t shown you Jess’ greenhouse. Jess, do you mind if I take Cas to see it?”  
“Not at all,” Jess said, unhooking her hand from Cas’ arm. “I’m going to go find Sam. He still in the war room?”  
Dean nodded, making Jess shake her head.  
“Well, better make sure he gives himself at least some rest. Excuse me.”  
She bowed her head slightly, and swept away, her sky blue dress swishing in her wake.  
“What was that about?” Dean asked, taking Cas’ hand as they started towards a door entering the entering the west wing of the castle.  
“What?” Cas asked innocently.  
“You know what,” Dean said, cocking an eyebrow at him. “That look you two gave each other.”  
“Why? You jealous, Dean?” Cas teased, flicking his arm.  
“No,” Dean huffed defensively, making Cas break out into a grin.  
“You _are_ ,” Cas said gleefully. “You’re jealous.”  
“Am not,” Dean retorted.  
“Are too.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are too.”  
“I’m not doing this,” Dean said, putting an end to the childish back and forth as they entered the castle.  
They’d emerged into a hallway paneled with wood, window seats dotting the walls at intervals and looking out onto the rose garden they’d come from.  
“You’re jeeeealous,” Cas grinned slyly, poking Dean’s arm.  
“Right,” Dean said sternly, a grim smile fixing itself on his face.  
Cas shrieked and tried to make a run for it, but Dean quickly tackled him and hoisted him into the air.  
Cas shrieked again and broke into laughter as Dean carried him bridal style over to one of the window seats, where he dropped him unceremoniously onto the cushions with a soft whumph, before descending upon him.  
“No!” Cas half screamed as Dean tickled him. “No, Dean, stop!”  
But he was helpless with laughter as Dean straddled him, holding his hands over his head with one of his own, whilst the other mercilessly worked on Cas’ ribs.  
“Dean!” Cas shrieked, writhing to get away even as peels of laughter rang from him. Then he realised that his shirtsleeves were covering the skin of his wrists and he smiled.  
There was a bright flash of blue light, and suddenly Dean was holding nothing, the fae gone from between his legs and just air where his hand had been tickling.  
Then a cushion whacked into the back off Dean’s head, and a delighted cackle rang out from behind him.  
Dean swiveled, grabbing his own cushion as he did.  
“Hey, no fair!” Dean laughed, still kneeling on the window seat. “You stepped between the planes!”  
“Yeah well you’ve got the strength of a god!” Cas countered, a grin plastering his face as he hit Dean with the cushion again.  
“Oh yeah?” Dean started, an equally wide grin on his face. “Well step between this!”  
He bought the cushion up into the side of Cas’ head, knocking him off balance so he went sprawling into the window seat again, where Dean engulfed him in a hug, pulling the cushions from between them so he could cover Cas in kisses.  
Dean caught Cas’ mouth with his own, their hair in complete disarray and their cheeks flushed as Dean pinned Cas’ wrists down on either side of his head. The kiss got heated, Dean somehow ending up between Cas’ legs, and they were panting when their lips parted.  
“We’re in a corridor,” Dean pointed out, still grinning giddily.  
“Danger fuck,” Cas whispered, his eyes bright.  
“If my brother happens across us we could end up doing permanent damage,” Dean stated, before catching Cas’ lips again.  
They kissed heavily for a moment, before Dean sharply thrust his hips down into Cas’, making the fae gasp in pleasure. Then he rolled off him with a smirk, leaving Cas sprawled on the window seat and with a noticeable bulge in his pants.  
“Hey no fair,” Cas whined, his cheeks rosy and lips swollen.  
Dean laughed and ran away up the corridor, Cas rolling off the window seat to pursue him. Dean was fast, but Cas slipped through the planes again and appeared in front of him, the god crashing into him at full speed to they both went tumbling to the floor.  
“Well that was smart,” Dean said sarcastically, grinning down at Cas.  
“Shut up,” Cas returned, pulling him in for a kiss, the floorboards hard under his back.  
They made out for a while, before they heard a door close somewhere close by and quickly got to their feet, smoothing their clothes down just as a servant rounded the corner.  
She spotted the pair, her gaze flicking over their rumpled clothes and messy hair, and her eyebrows rose in a knowing look.  
“Hi, Jelith,” Dean said sheepishly, looking like a naughty schoolboy as he tugged at his top.  
“My lords,” Jelith nodded in response.  
She was in her late forties, her brunette hair streaked with grey, just visible beneath her white cap.  
She wore a smirk as she passed them, toying with a ring of keys.  
“Well that was embarrassing,” Cas said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“That’s why you don’t danger fuck down corridors,” Dean returned. “Someone’s always around.”  
“That’s exactly what makes it a danger fuck,” Cas retorted, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
Dean whacked him lightly on shoulder, before looping his arm around Cas’ waist and nuzzling his nose into Cas’ cheek as they started walking.  
“I love you, you cabbage,” he said.  
“Did you just call me a cabbage?” Cas laughed.  
“Yup,” Dean said happily.  
“And since when do the servants call me “lord”?” Cas asked, wrinkling his nose as they passed through a high ceilinged gallery.  
“Well seeing as we’re together you’re kind of like an unofficial lord by default,” Dean shrugged.  
“It’s weird,” Cas said.  
“Told you,” Dean returned.  
By the time they’d reached the garden that held Jess’ greenhouse, they’d managed to straighten themselves out to look somewhat presentable.  
The glass structure wasn’t so much a greenhouse as it was a building within its own right. It was a huge thing, with a glass dome flanked by two wings and white painted metal creating its structure. Vines snaked their way out of any window or gap, creeping over the glass surface to claim it.  
“Wow,” Cas breathed, his head tilted as he looked up at the thing and his eyes squinting against the sunlight that bounced from the glass.  
“It’s pretty cool, right?” Dean asked, giving Cas’ hip a squeeze.  
Cas nodded in response, his eyes wide.  
“Wanna go in?” Dean asked.  
“Sure,” Cas said, starting forwards.  
They entered through a large arched door, the hinges squeaking slightly as Cas pushed on the glass. The greenhouse had a subterranean feel, with huge tropical plants looming above them.  
Cas wandered between them, brushing aside a massive leaf that would have been big enough for him to use as a blanket, as it drooped across the path. Vines had snaked their way across the path, crawling from the undergrowth to steal across the cobblestones. Large, vibrantly coloured flowers released heady scents into the air, and ferns curled out to brush against him as he passed.  
They emerged from between the thick foliage out beside a pond. Lily pads wider than Cas was tall were dotted across its surface, fat, white flowers brushed with pink at their centres.  
Cas came to a stop, watching a dragonfly buzz from one pad to the next. He sighed contentedly as Dean looped an arm round his waist and kissed his cheek.  
“Sometimes this all feels like a dream that I’m going to wake up from,” Cas said, his eyes on the pond. “It’s just… too good to be true.”  
“Well it is real,” Dean said, turning Cas round to face him. “And as for “too good to be true” there is a rather large army of demons and monsters to be worried about.” He winked.  
“I know,” Cas sighed. “But this place… you… it’s like heaven.”  
Dean leant and kissed him, bringing a hand up to the side of Cas’ neck, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Cas bought his hands up to rest them on Dean’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt to pull them closer.  
“You’re heaven,” Dean whispered when they’re lips parted, resting his forehead against Cas’ as his thumbs smoothed over his cheeks.  
“Dean I—” Cas started, his face crumpling into sadness as he looked away. “I don’t want to leave you, but I’m… I’m mortal. One day I’ll have too. Not to mention the fact that I’ll get old whilst you stay young.”  
“You don’t have to,” Dean said, making Cas swivel his head back to stare up at him.  
“What?” Cas asked, not sure what he was hearing.  
“You don’t have to,” Dean repeated. “I have the power to make you immortal.”  
“You what?” Cas asked, his eyes going wide in surprise as his hands slipped slightly on Dean’s chest.  
“There’s a way to make you immortal, but only gods have the power to do it,” Dean explained. “I was going to wait until this whole mess with the war was over to ask, but to Hel with it.”  
Dean released him and took a step back, Cas staring at him in confusion.  
Then he lowered himself to one knee.  
“Oh my gods,” Cas exclaimed, his hands flying to his mouth as his eyes went wide.  
“Cas,” Dean said, holding a hand out for Cas to take. “Will you be my destined?”  
“Yes,” Cas laughed, his head spinning and the most humungous grin on his face. “Yes of course I will, Dean.”  
Dean rose swiftly from the floor, his skin glowing along with his smile as he gathered Cas in his arms to kiss him. He lifted Cas into the air, Cas’ hands pressed to Dean’s cheeks as their mouths melted together. Dean held him like that for a moment, both of them lost in the kiss, before he placed him back down on his feet.  
“So you do the whole kneeling thing here too?” Cas asked.  
“Yes, it’s common across many cultures,” Dean shrugged, his skin still glowing with that soft, almost unperceivable light.  
“You get extra warm when you glow,” Cas smiled, brushing his fingertips over Dean’s cheek.  
“Yeah it’s funny that,” Dean laughed. “But honestly I think I’ve felt it pretty much constantly since I met you, it just doesn’t always show. It makes me kinda tingly.”  
“Well I like that I make you kinda tingly,” Cas grinned. “You make me kinda tingly too.”  
Cas kissed him again, feeling Dean’s smile against his own, before it melted away to be replaced by the lust of the kiss.  
“Take me to bed,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know the temperate house at Kew Gardens in London then that’s kinda what I pictured Jess’ like, except with a dome. Check it out, (the Victorians were badass): http://www.kew.org/visit-kew-gardens/explore/attractions/temperate-house-closed-restoration


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty graphic gore in this chapter, just a heads up.

Cas rolled off Dean, both of them exhausted and breathing heavily as they lay sprawled on their quilt. Dean pulled Cas under his arm and ran his fingers through Cas' hair, his hand coming to a stop, cupping the nape of his neck and playing with the strands of hair there.  
"Is there a ceremony?" Cas asked, his own hands folded together and resting on Dean's chest.  
"Of course," Dean replied. "I get to wear a nice tunic, you get to wear a dress— ow!"  
Dean’s grin remained even as he winced through Cas pinching his chest.  
"No but seriously," Cas probed.  
"Well we have our family and friends gather to watch us say our vows, then we step into the circle of unity—"  
"What's that?" Cas interrupted.  
"A circle, usually made of woven willow branches, which the couple step into before receiving an offering of fertility--"  
"What's _that_?" Cas interrupted again, causing Dean to flick him gently on the nose.  
"If you'd let me _finish_... Cabbage," Dean muttered the last word but Cas heard it, making him break into a grin at the affectionate insult.  
"The circle represents an eternal bond, you know, because there's no break in a circle. And the fertility offering is usually fruit or wheat or something... Not that it really applies here, but still, we'll do it because we're going to do it right."  
"We'll do it because we’re going to do it right," Cas repeated, trying to mimic Dean's serious tone but breaking into a grin.  
Dean flicked him again, before squeezing him into a tight hug, making Cas squeal and laugh.  
"Dean!" Cas laughed. "Can't breathe!"  
Dean released him before propping himself up on his elbow to kiss Cas deeply. Cas pressed one hand to the small of Dean's back, pushing their bodies together whilst the other tangled itself in Dean's hair.  
"Gah," Dean said when he moved back, squeezing Cas' hip. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you drive me crazy, Castiel Novak-soon-to-be-Winchester."  
"How come I take your name?" Cas asked, his brow furrowing. "Not that I have a problem with it."  
"You don't have to," Dean said hurriedly. "Couples choose which name they want to pick, or come up with a new one altogether, although that doesn't happen very often."  
"What did Sam and Jess do?" Cas asked.  
"Jess took the Winchester name," Dean shrugged. "It's a prestigious name so it's understandable. Not that Jess is interested in that kind of thing."  
Cas murmured in agreement, unable to stop a grin forming on his lips as he thought of Jess' news.  
"What?" Dean asked, automatically grinning because Cas was.  
"Nothing," Cas said, but his voice was an octave too high and the grin was still splitting his face.  
"Castiel," Dean rumbled, trying to suppress a smile and be serious. "You tell your king what you know."  
"Technically you're not _my_ king, I'm Tehraili--"  
"Castiel," Dean pressed, his fingers digging into Cas' ribs with tickles. "Don't make me torture it out of you."  
"Oo kinky," Cas said cheekily, his eyes flashing.  
"Torture of the tickle variety, not the kinky," Dean returned.  
"I'll cross."  
"Not with me touching your skin you won’t. Now tell."  
"But I gave my word," Cas whined, rolling his eyes. "What kind of fae would I be if I broke my word?”  
“Fine,” Dean harrumphed, flinging himself backwards onto the pillow.  
“We need to wash the quilt again,” Cas said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. “Do you think the servants have guessed?”  
“That we’re coming all over it everyday?” Dean said, raising his eyebrows at Cas. “Well unless I bought home a fae that wets the bed I’d say yeah, they’ve guessed.”  
“You’re gross,” Cas said, wrinkling his nose.  
“You’re grosser, Mr. Filth-Mouth,” Dean said, a grin splitting his face as he gathered Cas into his arms.  
“Shut uuuup,” Cas whined, his cheeks blushing. “I have no control over what I say when I’ve got your wonder cock in me.”  
“Wonder cock?” Dean laughed. “Well I do like that.”  
They chatted for hours, tracing their fingertips over the lines of each other’s faces and bodies, memorising every angle, every curve.  
Eventually they got hungry and cleaned up before heading downstairs, their hands linked together and eternity hanging between them.

\----------------------------

“You’re promised?” Sam repeated, his eyes wide in surprise.  
Cas and Dean sat hand in hand opposite Jess and Sam at a wrought iron table in the rose garden. A gentle breeze stirred Cas’ forest green shirt and trousers. Dean happened to be wearing black like Sam, and Jess looked stunning in a deep crimson.  
They’d just told Sam and Jess their news, plastering the other couple’s faces with surprise, before they broke into wide smiles.  
“Congratulations!” Jess exclaimed, her skin glowing as she rose from her seat to come round behind Cas and Dean to wrap them both in her arms.  
“Y-yes, of course!” Sam spluttered, his skin glowing with happiness but still looking slightly in shock as he rose to his feet.  
Dean rose to wrap his brother in a hug, Cas standing to give Jess a proper hug. Sam released Dean, clapping him on the back before he approached Cas.  
“Brother,” Sam said, addressing Cas. “You’re going to be my brother!”  
Sam wrapped him in a bear hug, engulfing Cas with his size.  
“Sam,” Cas gasped, eyes wide. “Can’t… breathe…”  
“Oh shit,” Sam said, releasing Cas to hold him at arms length. “Sorry, I forget my strength.”  
“It’s alright.” Cas gave him a lopsided smile. “Dean does that too. You’ll both be the death of me.”  
“Not if you get to me first,” Dean stepped in, releasing Jess from the hug they’d been sharing. “You’ll be just as strong as me when you’re immortal.”  
“I will?” Cas asked, his eyes going wide.  
“Sure,” Dean said. “I think it only appropriate that my destined be a god.”  
“You’re going to make me a… a god?” Cas sat down heavily. “Wow.”  
“Hey,” Dean said softly, hurrying to kneel in front of him, hands on Cas’ knees. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s just… it’s just a lot, you know?” Cas said, seeing Jess and Sam turn away, Jess placing her hand on Sam’s arm as they went to take a turn around the garden to give Cas and Dean some privacy.  
“You don’t want to be a god?” Dean asked, worry in his eyes.  
“No it’s not that… well it is… I don’t know,” Cas sighed.  
“You don’t have to be if you don’t want to,” Dean said, rubbing Cas’ knees reassuringly.  
“But it clearly means so much to you,” Cas returned, eyes sad as they met Dean’s.  
“Not as much as you do, my love,” Dean said, reaching up to cup Cas’ cheek in his palm.  
Cas leant into the touch, his eyes sliding closed as he sighed.  
“I’ll think about it,” Cas conceded, eyes flicking open to meet Dean’s, who looked pained.  
“Honestly you don’t have—” Dean started.  
“I want to,” Cas cut him off, placing his hand over Dean’s where it rested on his cheek.  
“Okay,” Dean said, unsure. “Take as much time as you need. We have eternity after all.”  
Dean smiled up at him, the love shining through his eyes and glowing off his skin. He stood, staying bent at the waist to kiss Cas.  
“You’re amazing,” Cas sighed when their lips parted.  
“No you,” Dean grinned, brushing their noses together, before straightening at the sound of Sam clearing his throat more loudly than necessary.  
“You two good?” Jess asked, her eyes flicking between Cas and Dean.  
“Perfect.” Dean smiled at her.  
“Forgive me for asking,” she started, releasing Sam’s arm to come and stand before them. “But I just have to check. Isn’t this… very soon?”  
“I can see why it would seem that way,” Cas said, smiling at her to let her know he wasn’t offended. “But this is just… so right.”  
He took Dean’s hand and smiled up at him.  
“Yeah,” Dean continued, his eyes on Cas. “I think we always knew this was different.”  
“Well then I’m happy for you both,” Jess said. “And seeing as we’re on the subject of happy news, I think Sam has some for you, Dean…”  
Sam came forward, his hands clasped together in front of his chest in anticipation.  
“Dean,” Sam started, a wide smile glowing from him. “Jess is pregnant.”  
“What?” Dean gasped, complete shock taking over his face.  
“Yep,” Jess beamed at him. “Pregnant.”  
“Oh my Yove,” Dean said, invoking the goddess’ name as he gripped the table to steady himself. “This is amazing.”  
He beamed as he rushed to engulf first Jess then his brother in a hug. Then he span back to Jess, holding her at arms length as he looked her up and down, making her blush prettily.  
“You’re not showing?” Dean asked, taking in her flat stomach.  
“I am slightly, this empire waist line just hides it well,” Jess shrugged. “Give me a few months and it won’t matter what dress I wear, I’ll be as big as a house.”  
“A beautiful house,” Sam grinned, taking Jess from Dean to proudly loop his arm around her waist.  
“I’m going to be an uncle,” Dean realised suddenly, his face going blank with surprise. “Fuck yeah I’m going to be an uncle! Cas, you’re going to be an uncle!”  
“I know, Dean,” Cas laughed, rising to his feet.  
“This is what you wouldn’t tell me,” Dean realised. “Hey not cool.”  
“What? It was a secret!” Cas protested.  
“Yeah I know, I’m too happy to care either way,” Dean said, grabbing Cas round the shoulders to tuck him under his arm and plant a kiss on his temple.  
“You were supposed to find out at the same time,” Sam said, looking guilty as the four of them sat back down. “I was going to tell you the other day when we were planning Jess’ battle position at Hale. But I didn’t want the moment sullied by thoughts of war.”  
Sam and Jess stayed to chat for a while longer, Jess gushing over outfits and table arrangements for the destiny ceremony, before they took their leave so Jess could take her herbal potion for pregnancy from Ellwyn.  
Cas tilted his face towards the sun, letting its warmth coat his cheeks as Dean slid his hand into his. They chatted about menial things, Dean getting surprisingly into the destiny ceremony plans at one point, making Cas squint one eye open at him as he laughed.  
It was all just too good.  
Which was probably why Cas found that part of him wasn't surprised when the guard interrupted their conversation, her face stricken with horror as she ran to their table. She stumbled to a stop just before she ploughed straight into it and gave a clumsy bow.  
"My lords," she said breathlessly. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you must come quick, it's the scouts."  
Dean and Cas threw each other worried looks, and rose from their seats.  
"What's happened, Daelin?" Dean asked as they set off at a brisk walk towards the nearest door.  
"I can't explain, they're..." Daelin drifted off, her face a sickly pale green above her armour. "Oh Hel, it's awful."  
She wretched slightly, and pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress the reflex.  
"Just tell us where to go, you need to go lie down," Dean said firmly.  
"Thank you, my lord," Daelin said gratefully, still keeping pace with them as they entered the throne room. "They're down in the camps, just follow the crowd, Jaygin should be expecting you." She peeled off after they'd passed through the entrance hall and into the courtyard, a hand on her stomach as she hurried off towards the guards' quarters.  
Dean took Cas' hand in his.  
"Cross us," Dean instructed, and a flash of blue lit the courtyard, before it faded, leaving it silent once more.  
A heartbeat later and they were striding through the troops' camps. People muttered darkly around them, stopping only to bow as Dean and Cas passed.  
There seemed to be a concentration of people towards the far end of the camp. A centaur in captain's armour broke away from the crowd, galloping to meet them.  
"Jaygin," Dean greeted the centaur, whose flank was a deep chestnut, matching his shoulder length curls of hair. "What is going on here?"  
"Two of our scouts, my lord," Jaygin supplied, falling into step beside them, the silver accents of his leather chest plate catching the sun. "Aeiala's forces caught them and it's... It's not pretty."  
They reached the crowd, which immediately parted for them. Cas gasped as people stepped apart, revealing what lay on the floor.  
Cas, Dean, and Jaygin slowed to a stop. Before them lay two figures, only identifiable by the scout’s badges, usually stitched to the back off their uniforms, but torn out and stapled by arrows to their chests.  
They had been flayed.  
Cas turned away as he vomited, hands on his knees as he wretched his lunch up. Dean was there in an instant, rubbing circles on his back as he uttered soothing words.  
Cas wiped his mouth, his eyes watering as he tried to steady his breathing.  
"I’d really rather you hadn’t seen that," Cas gasped, hands still clutching his knees as his head span.  
"Don't be silly," Dean tutted. "You okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, you just—”  
Cas’s words were cut off as he felt a hand grip his ankle. He span around, looking down to see one of the figures on the floor staring up at him, their eyes wide as their fleshless jaw worked soundlessly.  
"Get a medic!" Dean roared, throwing himself down beside Cas, who had lowered himself shakily to kneel next to the figure.  
The figure croaked something out, and Cas realised it was a woman, or female at least.  
He lowered himself so his ear was close to her mouth as she worked to say something.  
"It's okay," Cas said gently, his voice shaking. "I'm here."  
"Please..." the woman whispered, her voice scratching in her throat. "Please ... Just kill me..."  
She gasped and then coughed, blood spilling from her lips, spraying Cas' cheek.  
There was a commotion as the medic arrived, but Cas didn't turn around. He was busy holding the woman's hand, coating his own in her blood as they stared into each other's eyes. Cas brought a hand up to the side of her head, cradling it as he sang her a lullaby, the words quavering from his throat.  
"So lay me softly down to sleep," he sang, tears filling his eyes as the woman struggled to draw rattling, wet breaths. "My soul to rest in valleys deep... Hold my hand and don't let go... For of my love you have to know..."  
The medic settled himself on the other side of the woman and reached into his bag for potions. But the woman's eyes were going glassy, still staring up at Cas as she faded into that tunnel, a breath escaping her as her body relaxed.  
"Stay with me now do not depart...” Cas’s voice wavered, then broke. “For I'd offer all just to have your heart..."  
The medic held a hand over her mouth to test for breath, then pushed two fingers to her throat where her pulse should have been.  
"She's gone," he concluded, dipping his head in respect.  
But Cas remained by her side, still cradling her head and holding her hand as his voice warbled.  
"Cas," Dean said gently, gripping his shoulders to draw him away. "It's over, Cas."  
Cas let himself be drawn to his feet, his eyes still on the dead woman's as she stared blankly back at him, his hands soaked in her blood.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked, spinning Cas round to face him, gripping his shoulders as he searched his face.  
"Sure," Cas said, his voice distant and his eyes vacant. "You go ahead and do what you need to do."  
Dean opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again as he realised he was needed.  
"Jaygin, I need a full report," Dean demanded, shifting easily from lover to leader. "And for heaven's sake someone get these bodies to the medical tent for autopsy, or at least cover them with a sheet."  
People sprung into action around them, Jaygin coming forward to Dean’s side.  
"Who were they?" Dean asked, checking to see that Cas was following as he and Jaygin walked towards the captain's tent.  
"Faria and Jendolin," Jaygin supplied. "We sent elves to retrieve the others through crossing, and they were the only two missing. Kandia was sent for them and reported signs of a struggle in their camp."  
"Damn it," Dean cursed as they entered through the flaps of Jaygin's tent. "They were good scouts, and soldiers. Their absence will be felt."  
Cas followed the pair into the tent, emerging into a spacious living area, with a round table at in centre. There were a couple of modest armchairs and a large, round floor cushion for Jaygin. The table was strewn with maps, showing battle formations and enemy positions. A curtained arch led off to one side. But Cas wasn’t paying attention to any of it. All the sounds around him were distant, swallowed up by a hurricane like roar in his ears. He blinked, trying to clear his vision of the spots that were dancing in it.  
“They were left hanging from trees on one of our patrol’s routes,” Jaygin continued. “Clearly a message or scare tactic… Yove only knows how Jendolin held on for so long…”  
He approached the table, towering over it as he bent to clear the papers away, prominent muscles standing out on his arms, which were bare from the shoulder down to his leather wrist guards. Jaygin knelt, folding his four powerful legs beneath him as he drew out one map from the many, still taller than Cas when sitting.  
“Here,” Jaygin pointed to a dotted line, clearly showing the scout route, that lead through an outcrop of trees.  
Dean leant over the map, standing opposite Jaygin and in profile to Cas, who hung back near the entrance to the tent.  
“They know our routes,” Dean muttered, resting his hands on the table as he studied the map.  
“It would appear so, yes,” Jaygin agreed. “They no doubt have their own scouts.”  
“What could have done something like this?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing good,” Jaygin shook his head, frowning. “A werewolf attack would have left the bodies decapitated. Could have been a demon, they’re twisted that way.”  
“And you say all of the other scouts have returned safely?” Dean checked.  
“Yes, thank Yove,” Jaygin confirmed as he pressed two fingers to his forehead in the goddess’ honour.  
“What are we doing in retaliation?” Dean asked, straightening himself and crossing his arms.  
“Not much we can do,” Jaygin shrugged, looking guilty. “It’s like Aeiala commands an army shadows. They constantly evade our efforts, and are careful to work only at night.”  
“Well we must march our remaining troops to the foothills of Hale,” Dean returned, pacing the tent back and forth as anger clouded his eyes.  
“With all due respect, my lord, you should not let this monstrosity cloud your judgment,” Jaygin suggested carefully. “Large portions of the troops are already marching to Hale, as you commanded, but these battalions must be staggered, so as not to make them an easy target for aerial attack from spells or bombings.”  
Dean stopped his pacing, back in position at the table as he pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut.  
“You’re right,” Dean sighed. “Thank you for speaking so plainly.”  
He looked up at Jaygin, a tired grimace of a smile pressing his lips into a thin line.  
“I would have you meet with Carn to discuss strategy,” Dean continued.  
“Of course, my lord,” Jaygin nodded, rising to his full and impressive height as he stood.  
“How are the fae amongst you?” Dean enquired as they headed for the tent entrance, Cas stepping to one side to let them pass through ahead of him.  
“They are well, my lord,” Jaygin informed him, slipping through the flaps and into the bustle of the camp. “They draw hope from the presence of one of their own amongst the gods.”  
Jaygin smiled back at Cas, who trailed silently behind them.  
“Good,” Dean mused. “Their skills are invaluable at this time. Whilst man is many in number, and centaurs are strong in battle, the faes’ magic is the only force besides the gods’ that is somewhat equal to the those summoned by Yove’s spear.”  
“And there is still no hope of turning that to our advantage?”  
“I’m afraid not,” Dean sighed, the chime of metal striking metal ringing out as they passed the blacksmith’s tent. “Aeiala has twisted it beyond what we can remedy in the time given us.”  
“That is a pity,” Jaygin rumbled.  
He escorted them back to the edge of the camp, bowing low before he turned back.  
The pair of them started back along the path leading up to the mountains and the castle, preferring to walk rather than make a crossing. Dean’s hand found Cas’ and he gave it a squeeze.  
“You okay?” he asked, his voice softening as he shed the robe of commander.  
Cas nodded in response, his eyes on the path as they followed it back up to the castle.  
“You sure? You’re very quiet,” Dean pressed, concern in his voice as he came to a stop, bringing Cas round to face him.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Cas mumbled, not meeting Dean’s gaze as he gripped Cas’ shoulders.  
“Hey,” Dean said gently, catching Cas’ chin and drawing it up to look into his eyes.  
Cas furiously blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, his lips pressed into a thin line to stop them from quivering.  
“Oh, hey,” Dean said, cradling Cas’ head to his chest as he hugged him close. “Hey it’s okay, shhh… it’s okay.”  
“Their bodies…” Cas sobbed out, gripping Dean’s shirt as his face crumbled. “She was in so much pain, and I… I couldn’t help her…”  
Cas let out a wail of anguish.  
“Shhhh… it’s okay, let it out…” Dean continued to murmur words of comfort in between kisses pressed to the top of Cas’ head.  
Dean rocked Cas slowly as he shook, his chest hitching as his breathing caught in great, heaving gasps. After a while he managed to get it under control, hiccupping as he held a handkerchief to his tear soaked face.  
Dean leant back, crouching slightly to search Cas’ eyes as he held him at arms length.  
“Ready to carry on?” Dean asked gently. “Or do you want to sit down for a bit?”  
“No I can keep going,” Cas mumbled, wiping his nose on his handkerchief.  
Dean took his hand, and they continued up the path to the castle, Cas taking deep, measured breaths.  
“It’s a totally normal reaction,” Dean assured him. “In fact I’d be a bit concerned if you didn’t react like that.”  
“It was awful…” Cas breathed, his eyes haunted.  
“That it was,” Dean agreed. “It’s a great sadness that I’ve seen enough of it to no longer be quite so shocked as you.”  
Cas stayed silent, screwing his eyes shut to try and rid them of the images, but they persisted even behind closed lids. Ragged lips gasping for breath, life fading from eyes of grey.  
Dean was careful with him for the rest of the day, treating him like a wounded bird as he tucked him into an armchair in the library. He wrapped Cas in a blanket, Cas shivering despite the warm weather, and requested the servants regularly bring them tea and sugary things for the shock. Dean read to him from fantastical books that told of far off lands where anything was possible, and when it got dark and Cas’ nodded off to sleep where he sat, Dean carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed, climbing in behind him and looping an arm around his waist as he kissed the back of Cas’ neck.  
And then Cas thought no more.


	16. Chapter 16

It took Cas a couple of days to recover from the shock of what he’d seen down in the camp. And when he did, he was changed. He didn’t laugh anymore, and a distant look had entered his eye as he surveyed the world with a newfound chill.  
He knew his attitude concerned Dean, as the god strove to find nice things for them to do, bringing him gifts of flowers and prettily carved stones. When Cas’ vacuous expression remained, Dean enlisted the help of Balthazar who was usually always able to make Cas laugh. When that failed, Dean turned to Jess, who took Cas on long walks through her orchard, plucking apples and ripening them with her touch for Cas to taste. He just chewed with a vacant stare, mumbling monosyllabic replies to Jess’ questions, before leaving the apple unfinished, as he did with so much of his food now.  
Sometimes he cried for the smallest reason, like dropping a mug and having it smash, or not being able to concentrate on the book he was trying to read. These sobbing fits were ugly and wracked his ribs with shuddering breaths. Dean would always take him into his lap and rock him slowly back and forth, rubbing his hand in circles over Cas’ back and whispering soothing words, as Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest.  
It was two weeks after the incident in the camp, when they were preparing to leave for Hale, that Dean turned to Nali.  
The goddess of dreams and nightmares floated into Dean and Cas’ bedroom, Flai following in her wake, just as they were turning in for the night.  
“Hi, Nali. Hi, Flai,” Cas said, turning his head briefly to nod at them from where he leant looking out of the window, before turning to stare back outside, not bothering to ask why they were there.  
“Oh dear,” Nali sighed, her gaze as empty as Cas’ as she watched him.  
“Nali, Flai,” Dean said, looking relieved as he emerged from the bathroom. “Thank you for coming.”  
“Of course, Dean,” Nali said, her voice like the wind rustling through the trees.  
“Cas?” Dean said tentatively.  
Cas turned to face him, both of them dressed in pyjamas. Dean held out a hand to him, and Cas crossed to take it.  
“Nali’s here to help you,” Dean explained gently, bringing his free hand up to brush his fingers through Cas’ hair as he gazed down at him.  
“But I don’t need any help,” Cas said, his brow creasing as he looked up at Dean.  
“I’m afraid you do, my love,” Dean said, pain breaking his face as he cupped Cas’ cheek.  
“Our sleeping thoughts are integral to our waking behaviour,” Nali sighed. “If one is affected, the other will soon follow... How are your dreams, Cas?”  
“Fine,” Cas lied, turning to face her, the cool gaze of both the goddesses on him.  
“He screams out sometimes,” Dean confessed, making Cas look at him sharply. “And mutters in his sleep. Sometimes he wakes and I hug him and he settles a bit, but mostly it just continues, even if I comfort him… I… I don’t know what to do.” Dean’s voice broke on the last, and his face crumbled.  
Suddenly Cas wasn’t annoyed at him for revealing so much to Nali. He brought Dean’s hands up to his chest, clasping them as he stared into his lover’s eyes, properly seeing the hurt there after days of being blind to all but his own.  
“Cas,” Nali breathed. “Please go and get into bed.”  
Cas gave her a confused frown, but did as he was told, Dean following him. Dean propped himself up on the pillows, his arm circling Cas’ head as he leant over him slightly. Nali and Flai approached the bed.  
“I’m going to take some of the bite out of those nightmares,” Nali explained gently, her expression serene as though she’d just woken up herself. “You’ll still have all your memories, but from now on they will not poison your sleeping thoughts… That should start the road to recovery.”  
Flai came forward and placed a hand on Cas’ forehead, who gave her confused blink.  
“I’m putting you to sleep,” she stated softly.  
Cas didn’t protest, and soon he found himself slip sliding into that unreality of sleep, the room and the faces of the gods fading from view.  
He dreamt he and Dean were running through sunlit forest, snatches of echoing laughter reaching him as he chased Dean.  
Dean stopped, stooping to collect a flower one moment, and then was suddenly beside Cas in that impossible way that is just accepted in dreams.  
When Cas looked up at him they were no longer in the forest, but a large library, bookshelves running away from them on either side, sounds of other readers muffled amongst the tomes.  
“I like this flower,” Dean said, in that typical valueless dream statement way.  
And Cas saw that the flower was growing through Dean’s hand, but he remained unconcerned by this, raising his head to smile up at Dean, who was now Jess.  
Jess took his hand, and they were opening the door to a nursery.  
“Uncle,” Jess said, her voice echoing and distant. “You’re an uncle, Cas.”  
Then he was sat on the floor of the nursery, a child of five sat in front of him, her blonde head bent in concentration as she played with a tiny replica of the castle Cas had come to call home. Except it didn’t actually look anything like their castle, but that didn’t change the dream reality of it being so.  
The girl he knew to be his niece clutched it happily, little people walking around in the courtyards of the castle that was both theirs and not theirs. As Cas watched them, he found himself suddenly amongst them, Sam catching his shoulder.  
“Cas,” Sam beamed down at Cas as he turned to him. “You make my brother so happy. Go to him.”  
And Cas did.  
The dream continued in this state throughout the night, although Cas couldn’t remember most of it when he awoke the next day.  
Flai and Nali were gone, but Dean stroked Cas’ hair from his forehead when he stirred.  
“How did you sleep?” Dean asked tentatively, propped up on one elbow above Cas.  
“Amazingly,” Cas sighed, blinking groggily.  
And it was true. He felt somewhat normal for the first time in two weeks, not one hundred percent yet, but the grey that veiled the world had receded slightly.  
Cas found that first day to be more bearable than the previous ones. He managed to eat all of his breakfast, Dean breaking into a wide smile as Cas cleared his plate. They went walking in the woods, Dean's arm wrapped protectively round Cas' shoulders as they passed under the canopy.  
The trees were changing colour, autumn running through them with its wild fire reds, yellows, and oranges. They walked for miles, before it started to rain and they turned back.  
Three days later and Dean declared Cas well enough for Dean to depart to Hale.  
"What do you mean for you to depart?" Cas asked as they sat with Flai and Nali, having lunch in the room where he'd first met the goddesses.  
"You're staying here," Dean stated, as though it were obvious.  
He was sat opposite Cas, Flai at his side and Nali next to Cas.  
"Dean, let's not start this again," Cas snapped as he spread butter on a piece of bread, his old fire flaring to life as he lost his patience.  
"Please, my love," Dean begged, his eyes imploring. "You are only just recovered. And I can't face seeing you risk your life on the battlefield."  
"And I can't face knowing that you are on it without me," Cas returned, placing the bread and butter knife down as he fixed Dean with a pointed look. "I've saved your life once before, and if I lose you when I could have prevented it I won't be able to live with myself."  
Cas' face softened as he reached across the table and took Dean's hand.  
"Trust me," he said gently, though he could see the pain in Dean's eyes as he looked back at him.  
"Strategically the presence of every available fae is helpful," Flai spoke up, her sighing voice breaking Cas and Dean's gaze.  
"Very well," Dean conceded, breaking away from Cas' hand as he looked down at his stew, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
The next day they prepared to depart to Hale, each of the gods holding a trunk as they gathered in the throne room.  
They were all there; Sam holding Jess’ face in his hands as they whispered goodbyes, Galia and Carn speaking in urgent murmurs, their heads bent close together. Ellwyn and Bobbi laughed at something Balthazar was saying as Flai and Nali rested their foreheads together, eyes closed and their fingers loosely entwined.  
They all turned as Cas and Dean entered, dragging their own trunks.  
"We all ready?" Dean asked, coming to stand before the group in the centre of the room.  
"As we'll ever be," Bobbi replied, tugging his and Ellwyn's trunks forward.  
"Good," Dean said, turning back to Cas, his eyebrows raised expectantly.  
Cas stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves before making sure the skin of his ankle was touching his trunk. Zar did the same, and the others gathered around them.  
"You know the co-ordinates?" Sam double-checked as he took one of Cas’ hands.  
Cas nodded, Ellwyn taking his other hand as Bobbi attached himself to the same arm, Dean coming to stand before him.  
Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas' neck, smiling down at him as he smoothed his thumbs over Cas' jaw.  
"Will this position work?" he murmured, a grin spreading across his face.  
"Ugh, guys," Sam groaned, rolling his eyes as Flai, Nali, Galia and Carn took hold of Zar's arms. "I'm right here. Get a room."  
"Don't tempt us, brother," Dean smirked at Sam, who pretended to wretch.  
"Bye, Jess!" Cas called. "I'll bring Sam back to visit as often as I can."  
Jess waved at them, her eyes full of tears as she clutched a handkerchief to her chest.  
"Ready, Cas?" Zar asked, a determined smile on his face.  
"Race you to the other side," Cas returned, breaking into a grin.  
There was a flash as Jess' face was lit by blue and purple, the glare shining off the tears in her eyes.  
Then she was alone, the throne room silent as she clutched a hand to her stomach.

Cas appeared a fraction of a second before Zar; their signature light illuminating the grass under a grey, overcast sky.  
"Woo!" Cas cried in victory, spinning to stick his tongue out at Zar as his passengers released him. "Suck my signature!"  
"Rematch!" Zar declared, and there were another two flashes as they disappeared, Dean shaking his head with a smile.  
Zar and Cas chased each other through the crossings, the camp they'd arrived in flashing past behind a shimmering veil, like warped glass lay between them and it.  
After five minutes they appeared in front of the others, who had busied themselves with getting settled, and collapsed laughing on the grass both of them out of breathe.  
Cas realised this was the first time he’d properly laughed since the incident with the scouts, and relished the feeling of it, the ache of his stomach muscles and the cramping in his cheeks.  
"Boys," Dean scolded, folding his arms as he looked down at them, unable to hide a smile. "I hope you weren't going too far from camp."  
"No, mother," Zar retorted, as he and Cas pulled themselves into sitting positions. "We were good little elves."  
"Because there are dangerous things around," Dean continued, trying his best to stay stern.  
"Yes, mother," Zar and Cas chimed together, looking at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter.  
"Hopeless," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to head to his tent.  
Zar and Cas helped each other up, wiping the dirt from themselves as they looked around.  
They'd emerged in the valley of a great mountain range, nestled between two of its peaks. Cas and Zar trekked up to higher ground to be able to see over the throng of tents; stretching for miles like a great, cream coloured herd in the hammock dip between the two mountains.  
They didn't have to go too high, the tents being relatively short, and they stopped to survey the vast camp.  
Zar whistled.  
"Awful pretty spot for an army," he commented.  
Cas murmured in agreement, tilting his head to look up at the mountains around them.  
Although they weren't as tall as those surrounding their castle, they were far north enough that they were still capped in snow.  
The two of them continued exploring for a while, discovering an impressive relic of some kind, the domed pillar standing above the mossy grass with patterns swirling to its peak, and quickly located a merchant within the camp, prospering off the crowd of soldiers.  
When Cas finally entered his and Dean's tent, he found him standing with Carn, Sam, and Jaygin, bent over a map laid out on the dark varnished wood of a table.  
Cas walked around the circular tent, amazed at its size and luxury. A chaise longue, draped with a fur and flanked by two plush armchairs, stood against the canvas wall opposite the entrance, a round table similar to the one that had been in Jaygin’s tent at the centre of the room, and large enough to seat nine people. Richly coloured rugs made a patchwork over the floor, and candleholders as tall as he circled the perimeter.  
Cas pushed through a semi opaque material of the cream organza curtain, emerging in the sleeping quarters, complete with double bed, which was flanked by two more candleholders. Their trunks sat at its foot, and a chest of drawers stood off to one side with two little cushioned stools on the opposite side.  
Cas stood there for a moment, taking it all in, then turned and went back into the main room.  
"Galia, Dremwyn, and I will be on the front line," Carn was saying, pointing at a spot on the map. "Flai will work from the back of the ranks as her power makes her a target. Nali will be with her, whilst Sam and Dean take the left flank, and Bobbi and Ellwyn take the right."  
"Who's Dremwyn?" Cas asked, coming to join them at the table.  
"Galia's brother, god of the sun and dawn," Carn supplied, easily the same height as Sam who stood beside him, but more wiry in build.  
"Each of you will have a company of elves?" Jaygin asked.  
"Of course," Carn replied. "We need to be able to get our key players out quickly if things go south."  
"Where will Zar be?" Cas asked, looking down at the map.  
"Zar will be with Flai and Nali," Carn said. "And I'm guessing you'll go wherever Dean goes no matter what I tell you."  
"You've got that right," Cas replied, grinning at Carn who smiled grimly in return.  
"Your position will give you an elevated view of the battlefield," Carn continued. "Which is the obvious choice as Sam is the God of logic and will be able to strategise battle positions from up there."  
"I think there'll be more flailing around trying not to die than strategising but okay," Sam put in.  
"How come you're not getting a higher vantage point?" Cas asked. "Being the god of war and all."  
"Because I am also the god of bloodshed." Carn smiled darkly at Cas, making a shiver run up his spine.  
"Alright," Dean said, stretching his back out. "That's enough strategy for now."  
Carn and Sam continued to discuss positions as they accompanied Jaygin out of the tent, Dean following them to tie the flaps securely together.  
"I miss Flai being in these meetings," Cas said as Dean crossed back over to him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. "It's all very testosterone-y without her."  
Cas wrinkled his nose as Dean laughed.  
"I thought you were into testosterone," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Sure... In the bedroom," Cas muttered the last part and Dean roared with laughter before scooping Cas up into his arms bridal style.  
Cas giggled in delight, his arms wrapped around Dean's neck as he kissed him.  
"Well how about on the table?" Dean grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas was biting down on his fist. His back was arched and he was whimpering in pleasure, but he was desperately biting his fist. Dean dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock in a slow, wet trail. Cas was sat on the edge of the table, his arm shaking slightly as it supported him. A moan slipped past his fist and Dean shushed him, giggling as he did.  
“Cas!” he hissed. “The tent walls are just canvas!”  
“Sorry,” Cas panted, very aware of the hot wetness of Dean’s mouth as he took Cas into it. “You’re just, ugh, driving me crazy.”  
Dean giggled again, his mouth vibrating with it and making Cas clench his fists involuntarily, crumpling the maps on the tabletop.  
“Oh fuck,” Cas whimpered. “Come here.”  
Dean did so, straightening up to push his lips to Cas’ in a sloppy, heated kiss, his bare torso pressing against Cas’ as he pulled them together. Cas’ bought his legs up to lock his ankles behind Dean’s back, pushing their hips together and making them groan as their erections slid together.  
“Oh gods, Dean,” Cas gasped. “I need you inside me.”  
Dean pushed two of his fingers into Cas’ mouth, his forehead pinching and his jaw going slack as he watched Cas suck on them. Cas moaned quietly as he sucked, before pressing himself forwards into Dean’s hips, gasping at the friction and making Dean’s fingers slip from his mouth.  
Cas scooted back on the table, Dean crawling up after him, the map paper hissing in protest as Dean climbed between Cas’ legs, pressing a kiss to him. Shudders wracked Cas’ body as Dean ran his fingers between his cheeks, placing them teasingly against Cas’ entrance.  
Dean leant down and pushed his lips to Cas’ at the same time as he pushed his fingers inside him.  
A stuttered, breathy moan fell from Cas as his head flopped to the side, giving Dean access to his neck as he left a trail of kisses down it.  
“Ohh,” Cas moaned, his voice thick with lust. “Oh fuck, Dean… Oh fuck, right there.”  
Dean slid his long fingers in and out over the same spot, making Cas’ face screw up as he clutched Dean’s shoulders, his lips pressed into a thin line with the effort to be quiet.  
“Please,” Cas whimpered, Dean’s breathing coming in heavy, laboured gasps above him.  
Dean slipped his fingers out, spitting in his hand and slicking it over his length, his eyes sliding shut for a moment. Then he positioned himself against Cas.  
Dean kissed him, distracting Cas with his mouth as he pushed inside him, a groan escaping him as Cas’ tightness engulfed him.  
“Uuuuhhh,” Dean’s voice shook as he raised himself above Cas, checking Cas’ face for signs of discomfort before he started to move.  
Cas raked his fingers down Dean’s back as he started to thrust in and out of him. Dean gripped the edge of the table to help pull himself deeper into Cas, making the fae’s back arch and his head fall back, mouth open.  
“Cas,” Dean gasped, his eyes scrunching shut.  
Something paper tore as Cas’ hands grasped for purchase on the tabletop, his legs wrapping themselves round Dean’s waist to draw him in. Dean’s head flopped forwards, his breath hot on Cas’ neck as he pounded into him. Teeth found the spot where Cas’ neck met his shoulder, and Cas groaned as Dean bit down, just hard enough to pinch but not truly hurt.  
Suddenly Dean slid out of him, crawling backwards and off the table, his face set in concentration.  
“What—?” Cas started to say, breathless and flushed cheeked.  
Then Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge, flipping Cas over so his feet were on the floor and his chest pressed to the table. Cas whimpered at the raw animality as Dean slid into him again, one hand gripping Cas’ shoulder, the other his hip as he drove into him.  
“Dean, oh gods I’m going to cum,” Cas moaned, his cock pressed hard against the tabletop as he raked his hands over the maps.  
Dean leant down and placed a kiss to a knot high on Cas’ spine, his breath coming in sharp pants that matched his thrusts, ghosting over Cas’ skin and making him shudder.  
Then he straightened back up, both of his hands coming to grip Cas’ hips and pull him sharply and repeatedly back onto him.  
“Aah,” Cas moaned as he climaxed, shaking uncontrollably against the table, his mouth pressed to it and his bottom lip dragged over a sketch of a battle formation, coming away blue with ink stain.  
A few thrusts later and Dean was there with him, holding his breath, losing momentum as his fingers pressed into the skin of Cas’ hips.  
Dean collapsed forwards onto Cas’ back, both of them completely spent and gasping for air. After a moment Dean stood, slowly drawing himself out as his seed spilt down Cas’ thighs. Cas straightened also and turned to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, the god folding his arms around Cas’ shoulders and tucking Cas’ head under his chin.  
They leant against the table, feeling each others racing heartbeats as their breathing returned to normal.  
Dean planted a kiss on top of Cas’ head then leant back to look down at him.  
He laughed, and bought a thumb up to wipe Cas’ bottom lip.  
“You’ve been eating ink,” Dean grinned, tugging Cas’ lip out as he rubbed at it.  
“Thank you,” Cas said when Dean was done.  
“My lord?” Jaygin’s voice called from the other side of the canvas, making the couple’s eyes go wide. “Dremwyn has arrived.”  
“Coming,” Dean called, his voice an octave too high as they scrambled to get their clothes, giggling as they tugged their shirts on.  
When they were fully dressed Dean caught Cas, spinning him round to press a flushed cheeked, breathless kiss to his lips before releasing him.  
“Go on,” Cas said, spanking Dean on the bum as he went to untie the tent flaps.  
Dean shook his head, grinning as he fumbled with the ties.  
“Who spanks a king who also happens to be a god on the ass like it’s nothing?” Dean muttered to himself.  
“Someone who’s fucking him,” Cas replied with a smirk.  
The pair of them were stepping out into the daylight a moment later, their disheveled hair and rumpled clothes earning raised eyebrows from Jaygin.  
“Dean!” a voice called, and Cas turned to see a tall, lithe man with dark skin striding towards them.  
Dremwyn was a male copy of his sister; long neck and slender limbs covered in similar white rune tattoos and black clothing. Sam was striding along at his side, long hair swept back in his wake.  
Dremwyn folded Dean in a tight embrace when he reached him, clapping him on the back as he let out a happy laugh.  
“Dremwyn,” Dean grinned at the other god as he leant back, his hands resting on his friend’s shoulders.  
“It’s been too long, brother,” Dremwyn said as they turned back towards the tent. “I hear you’ve had all sorts of exciting news whilst I’ve been away. You must be, Cas.”  
“Hello,” Cas offered his hand out to Dremwyn, appreciating whoever warned him to speak in Tehraili.  
“Don’t be silly,” Dremwyn said, knocking Cas’ hand aside and folding him into a bear hug instead. “You’re going to be Dean’s destined, we’re practically family already.”  
It took Cas a moment but he eventually responded to the hug, catching Dean and Sam’s grins over Dremwyn’s shoulder.  
“Shall we go inside?” Dean asked, stepping to hold the tent door open.  
The five of them entered the tent, and Cas was suddenly very aware of the mess all over the table.  
“Uhh,” Cas said uncomfortably.  
“Oh wow, gross,” Sam said, seeing the maps in disarray and instantly guessing the cause. “Look what you’ve done to the maps, you fucking animals.”  
A laughing fit took over Dean and he had to duck back out the tent as he tried to suppress it.  
“Okay so um, my tent?” Dremwyn suggested, ducking back out after Dean.  
After Dean had finally managed to stop laughing and Cas' face had turned a deep shade of pink, they entered Dremwyn's tent.  
Galia was there, lounging on a chaise longue and sharpening two particularly nasty looking gold daggers. She looked up when they entered, her cat like eyes taking in Cas' flushed cheeks.  
"What have you been up to?" she asked, a grin playing on her mouth.  
She stood, all toned limbs and slim waist, flipping one of the daggers round her hand as she crossed to the table. Her hips rolled as she swaggered, shoulders back and head held high as she considered them.  
"Nothing," Cas said a little too quickly.  
"Mhmm..." she hummed, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in skepticism.  
Dean came to stand beside Cas looping an arm around his waist.  
“Cas and I made a mess of our table so now we're using yours," he smirked.  
Cas immediately had a coughing fit, Dean patting him on the back whilst Galia cackled with laughter.  
"I'm feeling outdone, maybe Carn and I should resolve some of that sexual tension we've always had," she smirked.  
"Okay," Dremwyn said, holding up his hands as he and Sam looked equally disgusted. "Brothers are in the room, people."  
Galia slid her daggers into sheaths strapped to her thighs as Sam unrolled yet another map onto the table.  
"According to the scouts, Aeiala's forces are gathering," Sam said, suddenly all business. "Carn thinks, and I agree, that in a week’s time we will need to take up arms. Dremwyn, let me show you were you'll be positioned..."


	18. Chapter 18

The gods carried on strategising for some time, taking seats around the table as things wore on.  
Cas lost interest pretty quickly, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as they perched side-by-side in two straight-backed, mahogany chairs.  
Dean looped an arm around his waist, drawing circles on Cas' hip as he discussed battle plans with the others.  
Cas must've dropped off to sleep at some point because next thing he knew Dean was cupping his cheek, gently maneuvering his shoulder from under Cas' head so he could look down at him.  
"Hey, sleepy head," Dean said gently. "We're done planning."  
"Mm," Cas mumbled in reply, sitting up straight and rubbing his eye, his hair in disarray.  
"You're so cute when you're sleepy," Dean said, nose wrinkling as he smiled. "I'm going to miss that."  
"Wow yeah, no sleep when you're immortal," Cas realised, his eyes dazed.  
“Well Flai could put you to sleep,” Dean shrugged. “But it’s not exactly pleasant when you’re immortal. More like a coma.”  
Cas blinked around at the gods who were getting to their feet, Jaygin respectfully standing back to allow them past.  
When they ducked out of Dremwyn's tent, Carn came striding towards them.  
"Cas," he said when he reached them. "You ready to start your combat training?"  
"My — my combat training?" Cas asked, nonplussed as Sam, Galia and Dremwyn headed off towards Flai and Nali’s tent, still discussing battle plans.  
"Yes," Carn replied, and Cas noticed he was holding two wooden practice swords. "You didn't think we'd let you go into battle without preparation? I mean a week is hardly a sufficient amount of time, but you may just learn enough to do a bit of damage. Your abilities will do the rest for you."  
He handed Cas a practice sword, Cas staring at it like it was going to bite him and making Dean laugh.  
"I can't give the proper attention to both you and Zar, so I've enlisted some help from Benni," Carn said.  
"Benni's arrived?" Dean asked, looking surprised.  
"Yes," Carn said simply, a look passing between him and Dean.  
"Um, I'm not sure about this..." Cas said, holding the practice sword gingerly. "And who's this Benni guy?"  
"God of the sea," Carn supplied as they set off walking. "And Dean's ex."  
Cas looked at Dean in surprise, who was glaring at Carn.  
"Thanks, Carn," he grumbled.  
"Anytime," Carn said happily.  
"Huh," Cas said, his eyebrows raised as he thought about Dean with another man.  
"It was a very long time ago," Dean said hurriedly, catching Cas' hand and kissing the back of it.  
"Of course." Cas shrugged as though he wasn't itching with jealousy. "You're however many millennia old, I can't expect you to have not had other partners. It's not like I haven't."  
"Oh," Dean said, looking unsure. "Well... Cool."  
They walked on in uncomfortable silence, the hustle and bustle of the camp surrounding them.  
"Awkward," Carn muttered under his breath.  
"Shut up, Carn," Dean growled, making the other god break into an evil grin.  
Cas wasn’t sure why the Benni thing was bothering him so much. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with anyone else, and he’d known that of course Dean would have, but that didn’t stop his squirming jealousy at the fact that Dean had cared for someone else. He tried to push the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that Dean and him were promised, and that trumped everything else.  
A few moments later and they were emerging into an area clear of tents. Sackcloth dummies and archery targets had been set up for training, and there were a few soldiers practicing on them, the sound of wooden swords hitting sack and the thud of arrows finding their targets filling the space.  
Zar was there, leaning against a stack of crates with his arms folded as he watched a blonde woman floor her male dueling partner, tripping him up before placing the tip of her practice sword to his throat with a grin.  
Zar pushed himself off the crates when he spotted Dean, Carn and Cas walking towards him.  
"Looks like we're gonna learn a little sword play, Cassie," he said when they reached each other.  
"Apparently so," Cas replied, distracted as he cast his eyes around for this Benni character.  
He spotted a sturdily built man, with a broad chest and strongly muscled arms and shoulders striding towards them. He was grinning, his stubbled face round and attractive.  
"Dean!" he exclaimed, making Dean's head whip round towards him.  
"Hi Benni," Dean said, looking uncomfortable but pleased to see the other god.  
Benni reached them and engulfed Dean in a hug.  
"Ahem," Cas coughed loudly when Benni held onto Dean for a moment too long.  
"Benni," Dean said, stepping away from him and placing a hand on the small of Cas' back. "This is Cas."  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Benni said, holding his hand out for Cas to press to his in greeting.  
Cas couldn't place his accent, but it was a soft, drawling twang that, Cas had to admit, was pretty hot.  
"And yours," he said politely, smiling at Benni. "This is my friend Balthazar, or Zar."  
Benni and Zar pressed hands, a smirk playing on Zar's lips as though he'd guessed exactly what was going on.  
"So tell me," Benni said in that annoyingly sexy voice. "How come we’re all speaking Tehraili and what brings you to be trained by Carn and I?"  
"Well Zar and I are from Tehrailin, and are still a bit shaky with Beowin,” Cas explained, before cocking his head innocently to the side. "And you see, Dean didn't want his promised to be left completely defenceless on the battlefield."  
Carn coughed uncomfortably as Benni's eyes went wide in surprise. Zar was grinning as though his favorite dramatic play was being acted out in front of him, whilst Dean tried and failed to hide a smile.  
"Promised?" Benni repeated, looking at Dean for confirmation.  
"Yes," Dean replied, looping an arm around Cas' waist and smiling down at him. "I asked Cas a few days ago, before we came to Hale. We'll have the ceremony after all this is over of course."  
"We'd love it if you were able to come, Benni," Cas said sweetly, earning a little pinch from Dean.  
"That's kind, thank you," Benni said, a knowing smile on his face as he and Cas stared each other down. "But when this is over there are issues I must attend to in the east."  
"A shame," Cas pouted.  
"Alright let's train," Carn stepped in. "Cas, you're with me, Benni, take Zar."  
The others turned towards the training area and Cas went to follow them, but Dean pulled him back round to face him.  
"You," he grinned, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, "are super cute when you're jealous."  
"I am not—" Cas started, but was cut off by Dean's lips on his, feeling the god’s uncontrollable smile.  
"Sure," Dean said when he leant back. "You're totally cool and not jealous."  
"Shut up," Cas laughed, kissing Dean again and making it last long enough that he was sure Benni saw.  
Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas knowingly when he released him.  
"Have fun," Dean said, giving Cas a little wave as he stepped away from him. "You can show me your moves later."  
"Oh," Cas smirked. "I'll show you more than that."  
He turned, spotting Dean’s mouth fall open in his periphery, and it was with no small amount of swagger that he walked over to where Carn had stationed himself, feeling Dean's eyes on his back.  
"You two," Carn grinned, shaking his head as Cas reached him.  
"Just defending what's mine," Cas shrugged, also grinning.  
"I can see," Carn said, stepping forward and positioning himself with his sword raised. "But if you're quite done I'd like to teach you how not to die."  
Cas' smile slipped, and his brow furrowed in concentration.  
"First things first," Carn began. "Let's teach you how to defend yourself."  
Carn moved through the defensive positions with Cas, correcting his posture and repositioning his arms and footing when it was wrong.  
"Good," Carn said for the third time. "You show a lot of promise, Castiel. But if you could try and not get distracted by watching Benni that’d be great."  
Cas coughed and snapped his attention back to Carn, having been watching as Benni repositioned Zar’s foot.  
Carn circled Cas as the fae held the position, his sword angled to the side to defend his torso from attack.  
"Good. Next I think we’ll explore how your crossing ability can be used for combat, but first,” he clapped his hands together and smiled grimly, “I think Benni and I will show you and Zar what a real sword fight looks like."  
He turned towards the other pair as Cas relaxed out of his pose.  
"Benni!" Carn called. "Wanna see if you can finally beat me?"  
Benni turned, a determined smile appearing on his face.  
"Let's dance, pretty boy," he called back, twirling his practice sword round his hand.  
Carn and him came to meet each other, their swords raised. Cas went to stand next to Zar to spectate, others around them coming to a stop to watch the gods' show down.  
The two circled each other, vibrant red and earthy brown sizing each other up, one slim and wiry, the other stocky and powerful.  
Carn was the first to strike, lashing out at Benni with a speed that was downright terrifying. Benni danced out of the way, and bought his practice sword up to meet Carn's, a crack sounding through the area.  
"The wood of the swords is runed," Zar explained to Cas as they watched Benni bring down an almighty blow, only to be countered by Carn's sword. "Otherwise they'd break it."  
"I'll bet," Cas muttered, his eyes on the fight.  
Benni was strong and powerful, delivering what would be bone-breaking strikes. But Carn was fast, darting out of the way and returning with three times as many lunges as Benni could manage in the same amount of time.  
Eventually Benni just wasn't fast enough, and Carn jabbed around his defences, bringing his sword into Benni's stomach but pulling back at the last second so the blow wasn't too hard.  
"Damn you, Carn," Benni said with a grin, clasping the other god's hand in his. "Every time."  
"Well if it helps you can probably out-swim me," Carn offered with a smirk.  
"Fuck you," Benni laughed.  
“If you two are quite done flirting,” Zar called to them, “Cas and I would really appreciate learning how to avoid getting chopped in half.”  
As promised, Carn and Cas moved onto what Cas could achieve through crossing, Carn delighted by the way Cas could disappear from in front of him and reappear at his back. Cas never actually managed to land a blow, but he came close when he appeared crouched on Carn’s back. He attempted to bring his sword to Carn’s throat, only for the god to bend forward and hurl him to the ground. Cas moved at the last moment, afraid of falling, but ended up hitting the ground a lot more awkwardly than if Carn had safely dropped him. He landed on his shoulder and the wind was knocked out of him.  
“Oh Yove,” Carn sighed, falling to his knees beside Cas. “Why did you wriggle? I was going to put you down safely.”  
The glow that had been radiating from him, starting when Cas showed real promise in an area of his patronage, was fading, concern taking its place. He placed a hand on Cas’ back as Cas rolled onto his side, fighting to recover his breath. It came back a moment later in a wonderful rush of air. Cas gasped in and out for a few moments, letting the relief of being able to breathe again wash over him.  
Carn stayed crouched beside him, patting Cas on the back.  
“You okay?” he asked, looking worried.  
Cas nodded, still not quite able to find his voice, and struck by the compassion coming from the god of war and bloodshed. He managed to get to his feet, retrieving his sword from where he’d dropped it and rolling his shoulder experimentally. It twinged, but he was able to continue.  
They carried on for another two hours, moving onto rune work, Cas flinging out runes and striking the archery target dead centre every time, before Carn decided that he probably didn’t need much training in that area and moved back to combat. By the time the gods were finished with him and Zar, they both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
“This is not the kind of activity suited to scholars,” Zar pointed out, his chest heaving as he took the flask of water that Benni offered.  
“Scholars, hey?” Benni asked, interested. “What kind of area?”  
“Well, you actually,” Cas began. “Kind of, among other things.”  
“That so?” Benni asked, his eyebrows rising.  
“Yep,” Zar replied. “Good old mythology and religion. We thought we’d give a summoning spell a go and gods be damned if it didn’t work.”  
“Who did you summon?” Benni asked, gripping first Zar’s hand then Cas’ to help them to their feet, a kindness that Cas accepted with no small amount of bitterness.  
“Dean,” Zar replied.  
“Honestly, Benni,” Carn said, as they started off back towards their tents. “You should have seen the look on Dean’s face. There we were, having a conversation about Aeiala and the upcoming battle, and then Dean’s just like; “music… his voice is like music”, and poof, he vanishes. We were surprised to say the least. No one’s been summoned for some time.”  
“He never told me that,” Cas said quietly, pleased by this account of Dean’s reaction to his voice. “Well a bit, but not really.”  
“Seriously, Cas,” Carn said as they passed a woman selling warm looking knitted scarves. “I think you had him from the moment you uttered his name.”  
Cas smiled to himself, looking down at his shoes.  
“I’m going to go find the others,” Benni said. “I haven’t said hello to everyone yet.”  
With that the god took off, making Cas frown after him.  
“Do you think he still has feelings for Dean?” Cas asked Carn as they passed between the soldier’s tents.  
“I don’t know,” Carn mused, frowning after Benni. “That was probably a bit insensitive of me though, wasn’t it?”  
Cas shrugged. “Made me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to akibabes25 who thought Benni would be a good addition, and legolas26 who agreed. You're both super helpful and encouraging :) *fist bump*


	19. Chapter 19

Cas bid Carn and Zar goodbye when they reached his and Dean’s tent, Cas ducking inside and finding the living area empty. He frowned.  
“Dean?” he called.  
“In here,” Dean called back from the bedroom.  
Cas tied the flaps closed behind him, then crossed to the organza curtains separating the bedroom from the living area. He could see Dean’s outline through the material, and he pushed it aside to smile at the god as he removed his plimsolls.  
“Hey,” Dean smiled back at him, looking up from the book he’d been reading. “How was training?”  
“Exhausting,” Cas replied, tripping as he removed his left shoe but quickly righting himself. “But good.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked, putting his book to one side and holding his hand out as Cas approached the bed.  
“Yeah,” Cas replied, clambering up to straddle Dean, pecking him on the lips before sitting back. “What are you doing in here all by yourself?”  
“Just having some down time,” Dean said, rubbing Cas’ thighs. “This whole king thing… it’s exhausting doing it constantly. Like back at the castle I have time out, you know? But here… here I always have to be in the role of leader. And I swear if I have to look at one more sodding map…”  
“That why you chose to fuck me on a pile of them?” Cas laughed.  
“No that was because you’re a sexy little fae who needed a good pounding,” Dean replied, giving Cas a lewd smile and making him laugh.  
“You’re gross,” Cas said, lightly whacking Dean’s chest. “So… Benni, hey?”  
Dean groaned. “You have got to work on that,” he said, giving Cas a pointed look.  
“What?” Cas said innocently.  
“You’re whole jealousy thing,” Dean said. “I mean it’s very cute, but it would be pretty shit if it meant the two of you don’t become friends.”  
“Hm,” Cas muttered, drawing circles on Dean’s chest.  
“Honestly I think Benni has too much integrity to try anything, Cas.”  
“Mhmm,” Cas murmured skeptically, before sighing at the massage his thighs were receiving. “That feels nice. I’m all achy after what Carn put me through.”  
Dean chuckled.  
“Yep,” he said. “Carn’ll do that to you. Lie down and I’ll give you a proper massage.”  
“Saucy,” Cas grinned, rolling off Dean.  
“No, caring and loving,” Dean corrected as Cas lay down on his front, pulling a pillow under his head.  
Dean straddled his hips from behind and leant down to kiss Cas on the cheek that was upturned, before leaning back and working his hands into the muscles of Cas’ back.  
Cas groaned in content, practically melting into the mattress at the feeling of Dean working out the aches of training.  
“This is what I love,” Dean said quietly from behind him, his hands rolling over Cas’ shoulder bones.  
“Mmm?” Cas murmured, only half paying attention as he drifted into a deep relaxation.  
“The fact that you completely disarm me,” Dean continued. “That I can be one hundred percent myself with you, just let my guard down you know?”  
Cas rolled over underneath Dean, Dean rising slightly to allow Cas to wiggle round before seating himself back down on Cas’ hips.  
“Hey,” Cas said, his hands finding Dean’s. “You can always be yourself with me.”  
Dean leant down and kissed him, a slow weighty kiss that held a thousand promises.  
“I know,” Dean murmured when their lips parted, brushing his nose against Cas’. “You make me feel so vulnerable and yet so strong… what is that?”  
“I believe it’s called a paradox,” Cas grinned.  
Dean licked him on the nose.  
“Ew! Dean!” Cas cried, wiping his nose as he laughed.  
“Smartass,” Dean muttered with a smirk as he sat back.  
“But seriously,” Cas said, stopping his nose rubbing so he could catch Dean’s hands again. “You make me feel the same way.”  
Dean leant down again and kissed him in such a tender way that Cas nearly cried. Dean’s thumbs smoothed over Cas’ jaw line as he cradled his head, tilting it back so Cas’ mouth fell open and their tongues pushed together.  
“I love you,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, his voice heavy with emotion.  
“I love you too,” Cas whispered back. “Forever.”  
They continued kissing for a while until Dean pressed on Cas’ shoulder and Cas groaned in pain.  
“Oh fuck,” Dean said, shooting back as his hands flapped helplessly over Cas’ shoulder, unable to fix the pain. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Does it hurt bad?”  
“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas laughed as the god panicked above him. “Carn just flipped me and I fell awkwardly on that shoulder. He was going to drop me safely but I moved at the last moment, hurt my shoulder and winded myself.”  
“My poor baby,” Dean pouted, reaching to touch the shoulder then thinking better of it, his hand flopping uselessly to Cas’ stomach. “It’s a shame I don’t possess my mother’s gifts, she’d have fixed you in no time. But we’ll go see Ellwyn later, get her to put a salve on it.”  
“Honestly, Dean, I’m fine,” Cas insisted, kissing the palm of one of Dean’s hands.  
“No you’re not,” Dean said, a frown coming to his face. “You’re mortal and you’re heading into battle and you won’t listen to me, and I’m scared, I’m just so scared I’m going to lose you.”  
Dean’s face was crumbling as he climbed off Cas, moving to kneel in the middle of the bed, Cas sitting up and reaching for him in confused concern.  
“And I wouldn’t let you head out there alone either so I understand why you need to come, and the changing process to make you immortal takes a month, so I couldn’t lie to you and tell you that it would be quick, even though I know it would take you away from the battlefield, because I need to be there when you wake up, and I don’t know if that’ll be possible with this war, but you’re just so fragile and it’s not just Aeiala it’s me, I could break you so easily, I’m always so careful, Cas, but I swear, sometimes when we have sex I think I’m going to really hurt you and it terrifies me, because I love you and I can’t, I can’t…” Dean's breathing was hitching and shuddering in what Cas realised was a minor panic attack.  
“Hey,” Cas said softly, coming to wrap his arms round Dean from the side, kneeling with his thighs either side of Dean’s folded legs.  
He rocked Dean slowly, Dean’s shoulder pressed into his chest as he rubbed his back soothingly and hushed him, just as Dean had done for Cas when he’d needed it. The god’s breathing was still coming ragged and far too uneven from his lungs, one hand on his chest and the other gripping Cas’ hand.  
“Just breathe,” Cas said gently. “Breathe in for one, two, three, four. And out, two, three, four. And in…”  
Cas continued to instruct Dean’s breathing until it found some regularity, hand gripped tightly in his as he continued to rub Dean’s back with the other.  
“S-sorry,” Dean gasped eventually.  
“That’s okay,” Cas reassured him. “I mean totally unnecessary seeing as how alive and healthy I am, but okay.”  
Cas smiled at Dean to let him know that he was joking, and that he understood it didn’t matter how healthy he was.  
“That hasn’t happened since I was a kid,” Dean admitted, staring down at the quilt.  
“No?” Cas asked, sliding his hand up from Dean’s back to play with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.  
Dean shook his head.  
“I just get so worried about you,” he said, turning to look at Cas. “You’re so fragile...”  
“I’m okay, Dean,” Cas reassured him. “I may be fragile but I have my own magic, even if I’m not as strong as you yet.”  
Dean nodded, his brow pinched.  
“So no more worrying okay?” Cas tugged his earlobe lightly and smiled at him.  
Dean nodded again, but Cas could tell he wasn’t convinced, so he pressed their lips together, trying to drown out Dean’s thoughts with his mouth.  
It actually worked, Dean twisting his body round to face Cas’, pulling him onto his lap so the fae straddled him. Eventually they were back to being okay, Cas managing to make Dean laugh and chatting about inconsequential things.  
Dean continued with Cas’ massage, removing Cas’ shirt and giving him light kisses along his shoulders, Cas hopelessly failing not to get a boner. After a while he couldn’t take it anymore, rolling over so Dean tumbled off him onto the mattress, laughing as Cas pounced on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for all the lovely comments I've been getting! You're all stars!


	20. Chapter 20

Cas and Zar's training continued for the next week. Carn and Benni worked them hard, and Cas found himself torn between liking Benni and resenting him. The god of the sea had a mellow, warm way about him, hints of the rustic wholesomeness of home in his voice. But sometimes Cas would catch him gazing at Dean, an unreadable expression on his face that made Cas uneasy.  
Every evening Dean would massage Cas' aches, which grew worse for not having the chance to rest, but Ellwyn's balms and salves did a world of good.  
There was a comforting camaraderie about the camp, the soldiers banding together like they'd been lifelong neighbours. Cas liked visiting the faes amongst their ranks, becoming particularly close to a fairy named Lilanwai, who would convince him to braid her long red hair into a plait that fell over her gossamer wings, before undoing it and making him start again.  
They would chat about her home, her family, and Lilanwai was fascinated by Tehrailin, not being an elf herself and unable to step between the planes.  
"I could show you it someday?" Cas offered. "Your fae blood will make the crossing less unpleasant for you."  
Lilanwai was pleased by this, and fantasised about all the planes Cas could take her to.  
Dean would often come fetch Cas from her, joking that she was trying to steal his elf. The god was an equally fascinating subject for her, and she dared to ask the most personal questions about him, including what he was like in the bedroom and some very specific measurements.  
Cas would laugh and shake his head, but not before mouthing "big" and making her roar with laughter.  
"I think she has a bit of a crush on you," Cas told Dean one night as they were lying in bed, both on their backs whilst Cas used Dean's shoulder as a pillow.  
Dean had laughed and said something about Lilanwai being very pretty but him being taken.  
Cas took Sam back to visit Jess a couple of times, wandering around the castle gardens whilst the two of them locked themselves away in their bedroom.  
The servants were still around, but the castle was oddly subdued without the presence of all the gods. Cas walked through the orchards and the surrounding forests, letting the beauty of nature calm his unease about the inevitable bloodshed. He'd think about Dean and what they'd promised each other, about whether he was ready to become a god and if he could handle the responsibility. He'd sigh and fret over the thought of governing some area of the world, so ready to give up his mortality but loathe to have his freedom taken.  
At times Cas found himself unable to push away the thoughts of Dean on the battlefield. Sometimes it was the horrible possibility of watching Dean get cut down, other times he'd see Dean's body flayed like Jendolin's had been, his green eyes replacing her grey, his mouth gasping out Cas' name as he begged for death.  
He'd sit down when this happened, practicing the breathing exercises Flai had taught him, focusing on clearing his mind.  
On the afternoon of the fifth day, Cas was walking around the camp in search of Dean. Eventually he spotted him and Benni sat on wooden boxes of supplies, chatting as they ate apples. Cas started towards them, but paused when he saw Benni reach out and place his hand over Dean’s.  
Dean pulled his hand away and averted his eyes. Cas smiled and carried on towards them.  
“Hi,” Cas said, arriving in front of them.  
“Hey,” Dean said, giving him a wide smile.  
Benni nodded and smiled at him.  
Cas stepped forwards and cupped Dean’s face in his hands, bending to give him a long slow kiss. He caught Dean’s bottom lip in his teeth and tugged at it slightly.  
Cas moved back, catching sight of Dean’s raised eyebrows and knowing smirk before Benni coughed.  
“I’m going to go check if Carn needs any help,” Benni said, standing and tossing his apple core over his shoulder.  
“Okay, see you later,” Cas said sweetly, his arm around Dean’s shoulder.  
Benni walked away and Dean caught Cas’ hips, spinning him to face him.  
“You,” Dean laughed.  
“Me?” Cas said, slightly outraged. His hands were resting on Dean’s shoulders and he gave him a little poke with one of them. “He was the one trying to hold your fucking hand!”  
“Easy, Cas,” Dean sighed.  
“No,” Cas said huffily. “I do not like him.”  
“I don’t think he meant anything by it,” Dean tried to soothe him, giving Cas’ hips a little wiggle.  
“Meant nothing by it my ass,” Cas said, fuming. “Seriously if he ever tries anything with you again I’ll fucking castrate him.”  
“Wow,” Dean raised his eyebrows at him.  
“What? I will,” Cas threatened.  
“Okay, you’re mad, let’s go get some chocolate,” Dean stood and cupped Cas’ cheeks as he kissed him.  
“Why do you always suggest we get chocolate when I get mad?” Cas asked huffily.  
“Because it always helps,” Dean pointed out, taking Cas’ hand and leading him towards the food tent.  
The next two days passed without another Benni incident, although Cas kept a close eye on him. Cas and Zar got better with their combat, and the time came for the troops to take up arms.  
There was an uneasy air about the camp on the morning of their departure. Friends banded together, offering comfort but grim expressions on every face.  
The sky was a curious blood orange, angry with the stench of war and the clouds seething above them.  
Cas shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He was standing in his and Dean's tent, watching the other gods as they gathered for one last planning session. It had been decided that Benni would be with Flai, Nali and Zar at the rear of the formation.  
Carn was in full aspect, a crown of gold light shining from his brow, and blood wetting his face and arms. He was truly terrible to behold, and Cas found it difficult to look at him even if he knew the blood hadn't really come from anyone.  
Dean looked tense, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line as he leant over the table. He and the other gods were not yet in aspect, apparently only the god of war drawing energy from the threat of battle.  
Sam, Flai, and Carn had a few choice words to say, but it was Dean who made the final speech.  
“Brothers and sisters,” he started, looking around at the gods, who had backed up slightly to give Dean the floor. He stood tall and impressive in front of the back wall of the tent, his aspect changing as he spoke, a crown of silver lighting on his brow and his eyes flashing green. “You have stood by me for several millennia, ever faithful, ever wise, and ever kind.  
“More recently we have acquired friends that have shown loyalty for which I will never be able to express the extent of my gratitude, it being so great.” At this he turned to Zar and Jaygin, respect and admiration in his gaze.  
“And I have found someone who makes me happier than I ever thought possible,” Dean turned his smile towards Cas, who blushed as he felt a silly grin spreading over his face.  
“I am indeed lucky,” Dean continued, his gaze lingering on Cas. “Today you stand by me again, and take a risk so great that it is an injustice that I have to ask it of you. But ask I must.”  
Dean turned his eyes to each of the company, taking a moment to memorise their faces, to know their bonds.  
“We fight for our way of life,” Dean said. “We fight so that our people may know freedom, that their children will not fear the dark, and that they may have hope in their hearts. We must break peace in order to restore it, in that age-old paradox of war. We are beacons of light in the dark, and we must play our roles in order to give others the chance to live out theirs.  
“They are no less valuable than us, these mortals. Though their lives may be short and their bodies fragile, they are the anchor in the storm, the hand in the dark, and the friend in the desolate place. Their lives are the rich tapestry that we must defend, whilst asking that they too stand and take up arms.  
“Today we are united, as we say with one voice that we will not go quietly. That we will not bow before injustice. That we will not fall prey to the darkness.”  
The gods started to cheer, clapping their hands as they raised their voices in support of their king. A wide grin stretched Cas’ mouth, pride and love shining out of him for the god that stood before his most faithful followers.  
“We will be no less than heroes, we will not lie down before evil, and if we are to fall, we do so together, with fists held high and raising a final shout; We. Are. One.”  
A roar of approval went up, Cas coming forward to hug Dean, kissing him fiercely as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, his stubble scratching Cas’ chin and palm as Cas pressed his hand to Dean’s cheek. When they parted Dean’s eyes were flashing, fierce with love and determination.  
Sam came and clapped his brother on the back, Dean releasing Cas so he could embrace Sam.  
They set about preparing to march, the others leaving the tent to don their armour. A male servant helped Dean into his chest plate. It was silver, and bore the crest of Dean’s house. Dean left his arms free of the rigid metal, preferring to defend them with just chain mail in order to remain flexible. His trousers were a soft black leather to allow for the nimble footwork of sword fighting, and Cas realised that it was the first time he’d seen Dean wear shoes, as he pulled on a pair on long leather boots.  
The servant left and Cas came and pressed his lips to Dean’s, his hands on the cold metal of his chest plate.  
“You look sinfully good,” Cas breathed against his lips, having to fight the temptation to drag Dean away to their bed.  
The crown had faded from Dean’s brow, but there was still the air of king about his aspect as he bit his lip.  
Dean practically growled as he kissed Cas, before leaning back to hold the fae at arm’s length.  
“We mustn’t,” he said, shaking his head with a grin. “These trousers are too tight for any extra blood flow.”  
Cas laughed.  
“They’re not tight,” he said. “You’re just not used to anything that isn’t linen. They’re quite normal in Tehrailin.”  
He stepped closer and ran his hands over the chest plate, biting his lip as Dean gripped his shoulders.  
“Either way we’re keeping this handy for later,” Cas said, making Dean groan and kiss him feverishly.  
“Where’s your armour?” Dean asked when he’d successfully managed to make Cas weak at the knees, smirking as he practically held Cas upright to stop him collapsing to the floor.  
“Laid out on the bed,” Cas replied, slightly dazed. “But I’m only wearing chain mail. Can’t stand the feeling of a chest plate.”  
Dean frowned.  
“Cas—” he started, but Cas cut him off with a kiss.  
“It’s fine, Dean,” he said when their lips parted. “Honestly I think I’d be in more danger if I were restricted by proper armour. My style is… unrefined.”  
Dean laughed, and nodded his head, looking somewhat comforted.  
Cas turned and went to the bedroom, shedding his linen trousers in favour of black leather ones, and tugging the chain mail over his shirt. It was surprisingly light, and Cas fingered it curiously. He concluded that it must hold magical properties to be so weightless, and turned back towards the living area.  
“Ready?” Dean asked, holding out his hand.  
“Sure,” Cas nodded, crossing to him and taking the offered hand.  
Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze and offered him a reassuring smile, before they headed out of the tent.  
The other gods were gathering by Galia’s tent, the soldiers having cleared out of the camp already. Cas and Dean went to join them, reaching them at the same time as Zar and Benni did.  
“We all here?” Carn asked.  
“All present and correct,” Bobbi piped up, his hand in Ellwyn’s.  
He was wearing chain mail instead of armour, like Cas. Galia and Carn’s chest plates were a bright gold, similarly etched with the crest of Dean’s house, but with their own unique additions in place of the crown that centred his. Sam, Benni, and Ellwyn were in silver like Dean.  
Flai remained in her usual midnight blue cloak and dress, a crown of bone atop her hooded head. Cas went up to her happily, only to fall back with a cry of dismay as she turned to face him.  
Her face was the gaunt mask of the dead; skin stretched paper-thin over hollow cheeks and eyes a cataract white. She smiled; her lips still full but cracked and chalky white. She was both beautiful and terrible, the promise of eternal peace mixed with the horror of death.  
"It's okay, Cas," she sighed, her calm voice slithering up his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I'm just in aspect. Prepare yourself for Nali though, she is quite something when she takes the form of nightmares."  
Cas turned to Nali to see what Flai meant. The goddess had her back to him, dressed in a long black dress of velvet and a black leather corset, an onyx crown atop her blonde curls. She turned at the mention of her name, and Cas clapped his hands to his mouth to muffle a wail.  
Nali's mouth was stretched into a silent scream, her eyes completely black and tears of blood flowing from them. Her head seemed to twitch unnaturally, her face flickering as the shadows of her gaunt cheeks stood out starkly on her pale, almost grey skin. There was nightmare in her dark eyes, sucking at him, tearing into his sanity. Cas had to look away, squeezing his eyes shut as he gasped.  
"I'm sorry, Cas," Nali sighed, her dreamy, distant voice unchanged despite her appearance. "My aspect has that effect of people."  
"It's okay," Cas gasped. "I just can't really look at you is all."  
Dean gave his hand a squeeze and pushed a kiss to his temple.  
Cas recovered his composure slightly and turned to look at the other gods.  
Ellwyn looked impressive, swapping her usual dresses for leather trousers like those the rest of them wore. Her silver crown of light had flickered to life, and her arms were splattered in colourful potions up to her elbows. Vibrant droplets of the stuff fell from her fingertips, the illusion of the aspect disappearing as soon as they hit the floor. Bobbi wore a crown of silver light, etched through with gold, and lines of fire ran up his arms, like his skin was cracking to reveal a furnace. Benni wore a crown of silver also, and his arms were soaking wet. A light like that which reflects off the surface of water flickered over him, despite having no source close by, and when he passed by Cas could smell salt water.  
Dremwyn shone with the light of the sun, illuminating the ground around him, and a silver crown on his head. Galia emanated the soft light of the moon, pinpricks of light, like stars, flaring then fading over her dark skin, the gold crown on her head complimenting them with its contrast.  
Sam wore his crown of silver light, and ink dripped from his fingertips. The wisdom of his brown eyes spoke volumes though he remained silent.  
Carn was still blood slick and terrifying, whilst Dean's aspect remained that impressive presence. At least that's all Cas thought it was, until he looked down at Dean's hands and saw they were dipped in silver. Cas gasped and grabbed one, pushing back the sleeve of Dean’s chain mail to see how far it went. It covered his tattoos up to just below his elbows, droplets of the stuff running upwards as though he'd let it dry with his hands raised. Though it looked like hard shiny metal, it was soft and warm like skin.  
"You're all..." Cas started, his eyes dancing between the gods but pointedly avoiding Nali. "Very impressive."  
"I'll say," Zar agreed, his eyebrows raised. "You're going to give me self-esteem issues."  
"One of the perks of godhood," Dean said, before squinting as Cas. "I wonder what your aspect would be..."  
"I'm seeing... Pink, with bunny ears." Zar piped up, looking dashing in a leather chest plate and chain mail.  
Cas made a crude hand gesture at him, whilst Dean turned to look at the blonde haired fae as though he’d suddenly realised something.  
“Zar,” he started. “How would you like to be immortal?”  
Zar’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he stared at Dean, dumbstruck.  
“I mean I can’t offer you divinity,” Dean said. “That is not a gift handed out lightly. But your loyalty and your friendship to Cas make you ideal for eternal life.”  
“Well that’s…” Zar started, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, staring at the floor as he looked for the words.  
“Do it, Zar!” Cas beamed at his friend. “Stay with me!”  
“I… I have to think about it,” Zar said after a moment, dropping his hand. He shook his head. “I’m not sure it’s what I want, crazy as that sounds.”  
Dean nodded, understanding what Zar meant.  
“Okay,” he said. “Take your time.”  
“Can we go now?” Carn intervened, shifting from one foot to the other in impatience. “The bloodlust in me is getting itchy… not one of my best traits I must say.”  
Dean nodded and the gods huddled around Zar and Cas, the pair pushing back the sleeves of their chain mail to expose their skin. Dean pushed his lips against Cas’, laughing against them as Sam made a noise of disgust and swapped to hold Zar’s arm.  
The tents around them were lit in a blaze of blue and purple, and then the gods and their two fae were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

The blood orange of the sky was explained when they emerged on the other side. A plane stretched out before them, their troops elevated from it in their position on the foothills of Hale.  
But it was the fire stretching out in the distance that stained the sky, and Cas could see figures dancing back and forth between its flames. An ice cube of fear slithered down his spine, and he gripped Dean’s hand tight as the others detached themselves from his arms.  
“Good gods,” Zar breathed, his eyes on the flames.  
Their troops were already in formation, flanked by two mountains, the ground sloping away beneath their feet.  
“Alright,” Dean said. “Everybody take up their positions. If things get hot, you get out, you’re no use to us dead. Good luck.”  
The gods dispersed, Cas catching sight of Nali’s face for a moment and his stomach doing a sickly flip.  
He, Dean, and Sam headed for the left hand side of the formation, Sam’s eyes raking over the troops, analysing their positions.  
Dean held Cas’ hand tightly in his, both of them holding swords in the other, a shield slung on Dean’s back. Sam gripped his sword and shield ready in his hands, but Cas found the shields heavy and ungainly, preferring to cross when Carn’s practice sword slipped past his defences, a tactic not always successful with Carn’s speed, but hopefully good enough against others.  
After sometime they reached the left side of the vast army, taking up their elevated position on the slope of a mountain. Jaygin galloped to meet them, his jaw set in determination as his gaze swept over the troops, looking for weaknesses.  
“My lords,” Jaygin said when he reached them. “Everyone is in position, and Aeiala’s forces are advancing. We must ready ourselves.”  
Dean nodded, scanning the flames in the distance.  
“As discussed we won’t move to meet them, so as to maintain the high ground,” Dean said. “As soon as they are in range, release the catapults and arrows. Before that have the elf archers cross to be further forward to fire, before coming back into position, so as to take as many of them out before they reach us. Ensure the nymph’s wails are pitched to pain the enemy’s minds, and not our own troops. Get the fairies to initiate an aerial attack, and have the warlock’s cast protective wards on our frontline.”  
“All is being taken care of as we discussed,” Jaygin said patiently, clearly having heard the plan plenty of times.  
“Good,” Dean said, frowning as he surveyed the lay of the land.  
“I will be needed up front,” Jaygin said. “Good luck to you, my lords.”  
He bowed, before turning and galloping away down the slope towards the front line, a short sword grasped in each hand.  
Cas stepped close to Dean, tucking his head under the god’s chin as Dean stroked his hair.  
“I’ll just be… over here,” Sam said, before retreating to give them privacy.  
“At our destiny ceremony,” Dean murmured into Cas’ hair, trying to distract him. “We’ll have honey cake, seeing as you like it so much.”  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer pie?” Cas asked, making Dean laugh.  
“We’ll have cake and pie. How’s that, my love?” Dean kissed the top of his head, making Cas sigh.  
“I want so badly for it to happen,” Cas mumbled squeezing his eyes shut. “And to see Jess’ baby.”  
“Hey,” Dean said gently, moving to hold Cas at arm’s length, meeting his tear filled blue eyes with his green. “It will happen. I promise. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, my love.”  
Cas nodded, sniffing.  
Sam came to them then, and they broke apart.  
“Aeiala’s forces are getting nearer,” Sam reported, and they turned to watch the approaching army.  
Dark shapes, indistinguishable from this distance, had separated themselves from the flames, and were rushing forward in a dark mass. They lacked formation or order, governed by chaos and subject to its whims.  
A horn sounded and there was a blinding flash of light, as the archer elves disappeared, their signatures every colour of the rainbow as they crossed. More flashes appeared in the distance just as the last began to fade, and they were stood between Aeiala’s army and their own, silhouetted against the flames.  
They leased their arrows and many dark shapes were downed. The archers drew again, releasing another volley of arrows as some command passed amongst them. Then the flashes lit the plane again as the elves returned to them.  
The rainbow display lit up the ranks, and Cas felt relieved that his brothers and sisters were safely returned.  
But that relief quickly disappeared as it became clear something was very wrong. Cries and screams disturbed the areas the elves had just appeared in, the troops breaking formation as they fought to defend themselves.  
Cas brow creased in worry, and he stepped forwards.  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked, his voice a low rumble and his eyes flashing dangerously.  
“Looks like…” Sam started squinting down at the troops. “Some kind of creatures rode the elves back to our ranks… they… oh Yove they’re being massacred.”  
“Ellwyn!” Dean cried out, sending his voice out in an unnatural shout that reverberated through the air. “Now!”  
Explosions of coloured powder burst between the ranks, sparks flying as unearthly screams filled the air.  
“Javin bombs,” Dean grinned. “Won’t affect our troops but fatal to anything made of chaos.”  
When the dust cleared, Cas saw that the troops were coated in a fine layer of multi-coloured powder. He grinned as a victory roar resounded through the ranks.  
Another horn sounded and his eyes flew to the approaching army. He could start to make out figures now, scaly creatures, and things of bone and rag. Furred hides ran between almost human looking demons.  
The catapults were released, creaking as the stone boulders flew from their buckets. Cas watched them sour through the air; amazed that anything so heavy could go so far, before there were several resounding crashes, reverberating through the ground and into the soles of his feet.  
The boulders cut down great portions in the approaching masses, but they continued to flow around them, as swift and irresistible as the tide.  
Just then a swarm of creatures from Aeiala’s ranks took to the sky, their leathery wings easily fifteen feet across. Their shrieks filled the air as they swooped towards them. A slightly panicked sounding horn resounded and the archers responded, leasing their arrows into the air, puncturing holes in the creatures’ wings and felling many of them.  
But the archers were distracted, as many of Aeiala’s ground forces were coming within range, and their arrows were split between ground and sky.  
The fairies rose up in response, taking to the sky to meet the winged things head on, their own wings catching the light and looking ever so fragile by comparison. They clashed, whirling together in the air, many of them tumbling from great heights, locked together with their opponents as they fell.  
Cas desperately tried to spot Lilanwai, but he was too far away and there were too many of them.  
The catapults continued to be released, taking out chunks of the threat as they found their marks.  
All of a sudden, great swathes of the enemy fell, stumbling just as they reached the front lines of their army.  
“Flai,” Dean smiled grimly, watching the life go out of the beasts and demons.  
But despite the goddess of death’s best efforts, the enemy was just too many in number, and the clash of metal on metal resounded as their armies met.  
Dean threw out his hand, sending a shock wave of energy through Aeiala’s ranks. It rippled through the section in front of them, many of the felled beasts not getting back up.  
Cas’ eyes were drawn by a great wave of water that appeared, apparently out of nowhere, and swept through a section far too their right.  
“Benni’s bringing the pain!” Sam cried gleefully.  
But Cas’ attention was back on the hordes as they tore into their army, dark meeting light as metal cut scales and teeth tore flesh.  
Dean and Sam flung out as many shock waves as they could, their hands flashing through the air. Cas worked runes, his fingers flicking out as he threw them into the dark masses below them.  
Another volley of Ellwyn’s bombs went off, filling their air with powder, spark, and screams.  
Cas saw many of the beasts’ and demon’s faces contort in terror, sinking to their knees as they gripped their heads, and he knew that Nali was twisting their minds with nightmare images. They were cut down in their prone state, Cas flinging a rune of lightning at one as it writhed on the floor, its jaws gnashing.  
He spied Carn cutting down great swathes of the things, his sword slick with blood both black and red, as he slashed through their ranks, terrible in his glory.  
The enemy was breaking through their ranks, having found a weak spot near where Sam, Dean, and Cas stood.  
Dean span Cas round to face him, his eyes frantic as he gripped the fae's shoulders.  
"I love you," he said, pulling Cas into a kiss as their threat of death descended upon them.  
"I love you too," Cas said when their lips parted, his hands cupping Dean's cheeks as he memorised the lines of his face. “And if we die here—”  
“Don’t say that,” Dean said, his eyes swimming with despair.  
“If we die here,” Cas insisted. “I will find you in the next life.”  
Just then a twelve-foot werewolf smashed through their soldiers, its jaws gnashing and slick with saliva as it sprang towards them. Sam ran forwards to meet it, his sword raised. Dean turned and ran to his aid, throwing a shockwave at the beast, which merely made it stumble in its advance.  
Suddenly Cas felt a death grip on his wrist and cried out in pain. He twisted to see a woman, white as snow and with an awful, all consuming beauty that made his ears ring. Her eyes were pure white, shining out from under her pale hair, her dress the colour of pearls. Her mouth hung slightly open, a vacant expression on her face as she gripped Cas’ arm.  
“Cas!” Dean cried, dropping the werewolf with a well-placed swing of his sword.  
Cas went to raise his sword arm to strike the thing down, but he found himself unable to. Whatever poison was in her touch it was seeping into Cas' bloodstream; making his legs buckle from under him.  
Dean was suddenly there, slicing the thing's head clean off her shoulders just as Cas' knees hit the floor. Her pale body crumpled next to him, her head flying through the air in a stream of white hair and blood.  
"Cas," Dean sobbed, catching him just before Cas hit the ground.  
"I — oh..." Cas said, voice weak and his eyes dazed. "I'm sorry... I didn't see her..."  
"Don't be silly," Dean said, cradling Cas in his lap as Sam defended them from the few things that made it through. "Ellwyn!" Dean cried again in that unnatural voice. "Help him!"  
A few moments later and the goddess appeared above them in a flash of green, gripping the wrist of a male elf, who stared down at them in confusion.  
"It was a dao," Dean explained, his voice frantic as Ellwyn sunk to Cas' side, pushing the dao's body aside to make room.  
She reached into her satchel and removed a vial of clear liquid.  
"Drink," she instructed, tipping the vial to Cas' lips.  
He did as he was told, coughing slightly as the potion burned his throat. Dean clutched him close, one hand stroking his cheek as he stared down at Cas with tears in his eyes.  
Cas slowly came round, his eyesight clearing and strength returning to his limbs. The red sky swam into focus, the outlines of troubled clouds sharpening.  
"Wow," Cas said, his head spinning. "Trippy."  
Dean sobbed out a laugh, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead before running his fingers through Cas' hair, looking down at him with an astonished love and relief in his eyes.  
"Oh wow, that stuff is amazing," Cas said to Ellwyn, sitting up. "I feel ready to take on Aeiala herself."  
"Adrenaline," Ellwyn grinned. "It's a side effect designed for the battlefield. But don't let it make you reckless."  
"Nah screw reckless let's fucking go!" Cas said, jumping to his feet just as one of Sam's shockwaves broke the neck of an approaching demon.  
"Seriously, Cas," Ellwyn warned, her and Dean also getting to their feet. "Take it easy."  
She hurled a javin bomb at a group of demons and monsters as they broke through, their unearthly cries tearing the air as the powder coated them.  
"I need to return to Bobbi," Ellwyn said. "Take these."  
She thrust her bag of explosives at Cas, before turning and catching the wrist of the elf who'd bought her to them.  
There was a green flash, and the pair vanished, leaving Cas and Dean to pepper the onslaught with runes and shockwaves.  
Dean raised his right foot, before stamping it down hard. There was a rumbling groan as a crack ran out from Dean’s foot. The split ran down to where a mass of monsters had broken through, many of them toppling into it, screaming as they disappeared into the yawning void.  
"Sammy," Dean roared to his brother, who was cutting through the attacking soldiers with a terrifying body count. "How you holding up?"  
"Holding," Sam roared back, slicing through the midriff of a wet looking creature with the greyish skin of an eel. "But their attack seems concentrated on us, Aeiala must know you're here."  
"We'll summon Flai," Dean returned, hacking down a demon as it swung at him with its battle-axe. "She's our best hope."  
But just then, Aeiala appeared.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dean, look out!" Cas cried, as Aeiala hurled a throwing dagger towards him.  
Dean ducked, bringing his shield up so the dagger deflected off its surface with a clang.  
Aeiala descended upon him, drawing two short swords of gold from sheathes on her back.  
She wore a gold dress that was slashed at the thigh in an asymmetric hem. Bright runes curled up her bronzed legs and her feet were bare. Her blonde hair whipped out behind her as she struck at Dean, and Cas could’ve sword he saw flames licking between the locks. There was a clang as her short swords were met by Dean’s shield.  
"Dean," she laughed, delighted. Her wild fire flickered in her white eyes, her unnaturally sharp canines flashing. "Finally. We can play."  
They descended into combat, each striking out at the other with equal ferocity.  
Cas panicked on the sidelines, wondering how he could throw a rune at Aeiala without risking hitting Dean. He was a good shot, but the pair of them whirled in a deathly dance that only they could hear the music to, rapidly swapping positions as they exchanged blows.  
Sparks flew from Aeiala as she twisted and turned, the silver of Dean’s hands catching the light.  
Cas threw a bomb at a mass of demons and beasts, his aim slightly off and only taking down half of them as his gaze remained on Dean. He concentrated on felling the others with runes for a moment, knowing that Dean wouldn't be much better off if he also had to compete with a horde of monsters, before turning back to the fight, desperation in his eyes.  
Then he had an idea, and threw a bomb at Aeiala and Dean, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt the god.  
There was an explosion of red, the powder puffing up into the air in a shower of sparks. Dean and Aeiala were consumed by it, lost from view as the dust filled the air around them.  
“That won’t work on me, Cassie dear,” he heard Aeiala’s triumphant cry, his heart plummeting.  
The powder cleared, and he saw that she and Dean were still locked in combat, her gold swords clanging off the silver of his.  
"Flai!" Sam cried, his voice doing that weird reverberating that Dean's had done when he'd summoned Ellwyn.  
After a moment, Flai and Nali appeared in a flash of purple, each of them holding one of Zar's hands.  
Flai reached out towards Aeiala, but the commander of wild fire threw her hand out, a dark smoke descending upon the three newcomers.  
They were lost from view, but Cas heard Nali’s strangled cry.  
He ran recklessly towards the smoke, throwing runes of dispersion at it. But it remained thick and undiminished, swelling like storm filled clouds.  
Cas stopped just before he plunged headlong into it, deciding that probably wouldn’t be a good idea.  
“Zar!” he roared into it, met only by the clamouring noise of the battlefield, his friend’s voice silent.  
“Fuck,” he swore, before plunging into it.  
The world turned upside down, and it was with surprise that Cas recognised the cool tingle of crossing, the plane of Beowarn slipping out from under him.  
He emerged a moment later, gasping as he was hit by a cold blast of air.  
Cas looked around, and saw Flai, Nali, and Zar standing huddled together. All of them stood on the side of a wind swept hill, the moon high above them and snow coating the ground.  
There was blood staining the snow beneath them, and Cas saw that Zar was clutching his stump of an arm to his chest.  
“Zar!” Cas cried, making all three of them look up at him in surprise. Flai and Nali’s aspects were gone, their faces returned to normal other than looks of extreme distress. “Are you okay?”  
“I should be asking you that,” Zar said, his face a sickly grey as he nodded to Cas’ arm.  
Cas looked down, confused.  
A stump protruded where his right arm had been, blood flowing freely from it and coating the ground beneath him. Cas saw that his dismembered arm lay on the snow, the spiral rune of crossing mocking him from where it was tattooed on the skin there. Completely useless.  
“Oh,” Cas said, before promptly fainting.

\------------------------------

Someone was holding his arm. He was warm and cosy and someone, probably Dean, was holding his arm as they muttered some kind of incantation. Cas sighed contentedly and snuggled further into the blanket.  
Then he sat up with a gasp, his eyes flying open as he remembered what had happened.  
“Take it easy, Cas,” Flai’s calm voice spoke from beside him.  
He span towards her, seeing that it was actually her holding his arm as she stitched it back into place. She continued with her mutterings and Cas cast his gaze about the hut he’s awoken in.  
An old woman, completely unknown to him, was huddled by the fire, stoking it as a pot hung suspended over it. The room was modest and rustic, looked as though it took up the whole hut, with a bed, kitchen and fireplace all sharing it.  
Cas spotted Nali bent over Zar where he lay on the floor, apparently in a deep sleep as the goddess worked on his arm.  
“Where are we?” Cas asked, frantic. “We have to get back, I need to get to Dean.”  
“We can’t,” Flai sighed. “Your rune won’t work even when you’re fully healed. Whatever that black smoke was, it was full of dark magic. Aeiala must have used it to rip through anything that could bring someone back from the crossing. Hence your arm.”  
“But I have to get to Dean,” Cas cried, making the woman at the fireplace look up.  
“Shhh…” Flai breathed. “Sleep now.”  
She placed a hand, slick with Cas’ blood, on his forehead, and he felt himself sliding unwillingly into sleep, falling back on the bed as the room faded from view.

\------------------------

When Cas awoke again he didn't get up. The grain of the wood of the ceiling was illuminated by daylight, picking out the details, exposing the imperfections.  
Cas stared blankly up at it. The wind pushed against the walls of the hut, making it creak, and the fire crackled in the hearth. He didn't realise he was crying until a great shuddering sob wracked his chest. Cas bought his good hand up and pressed it over his eyes.  
"Cas..." Flai's voice sighed from next to him, her hand finding its way to his shoulder.  
Cas kept his eyes covered, his breathing rattling in his chest as the tears soaked his hand.  
"I just can't..." Cas sobbed out. "I just can't live without him..."  
"We'll find a way, Cas," Flai said softly. "We always do... Maybe they'll try summoning me or Nali, and we can all ride it back together."  
"What if it's too late by then?" Cas asked, removing his hand to look at Flai's blurry outline. "Or if that smoke stuff took away your ability to come when summoned, as it took my crossing arm?"  
"I have faith in them," the goddess said, her voice the comforting lull of sleep. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think it a very strong possibility that we aren't able to cross."  
Cas took a shaky breath and turned his head away to the wall. After a moment he heard the rustle of Flai's cloak, as she got to her feet and walked away.  
He wasn't even concerned by his injured arm, the fact that it was back in place but felt numb and heavy.  
Cas bought a hand up and dug his thumbnail into the wood of the wall; his breathe hitching in his chest. A splinter broke out and pierced his thumb, large enough to draw blood. Cas sucked on the wound, relishing the distraction.  
His lids felt swollen and heavy from crying, lips puffy and his face hot. He curled himself into a ball facing the wall and fell asleep again.  
When he awoke for the third time it was late morning. Cas blinked at the wall for a little while, wondering if he wanted to slip back into the oblivion of sleep. He thought about never hearing Dean’s voice again, or feeling his weight on top of him. Cas closed his eyes and thought of Dean’s hands on his skin, his feather light kisses on his neck.  
The need to find an answer, to find a way back to Dean, pulled him into a sitting position.  
The hut was empty, and he flung his legs over the side of the bed, his face still blotchy from crying.  
His injured arm seemed to be responding well, if a little clumsily. Cas looked down at it, wiggling the fingers experimentally. They were twitchy and sluggish, and he still couldn't feel anything in the limb.  
Someone had removed his chain mail and boots, and he pushed his shirtsleeve up to inspect the stitches that held his arm together. The rune tattoos on the skin below the incision looked dull and faded, as though the life had gone out of them. Cas stared at the spiral of the crossing rune, willing it to work. But he remained where he was, stuck gods knew how many planes away from Dean.  
He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. He rose to his feet and crossed to the front door.  
"Hey look who's up," Zar said, smiling at Cas as he stepped out into the sunlight.  
The snow didn't come down this far, the valley they were in swathed in grasses and pine trees.  
"Where are we?" Cas asked, squinting against the sunlight.  
"Ou de Trelon," Flai said, her accent changing to suit the words.  
She, Nali, and Zar were sitting in the grass in front of a bench, where the old woman who Cas had seen in front of the fire was sat, leant against the wall of the hut as she wove yarn together. A scarf was tied around her bowed head and the colourful yarns spilled out over her plain skirt. Her face was kind and weathered, grey eyes focused on her work and her lips pressed together. The two goddesses and the fae were working together to create the longest daisy chain Cas had ever seen, each of them already wearing a crown of the flowers.  
"And this is Camélie's home," Flai continued in the tongue of Genil, commonly spoken on many planes and Cas’ go to language when he arrived somewhere new.  
“Camélie let us stay last night,” Flai informed him. “An admirably brave and kind thing to do."  
"I did not think you were too much of a... What's the word? Danger?" Camélie said, her thick accent melodic even in a foreign tongue. "You two were..."  
She gestured to her arm, miming bleeding.  
Cas came and sat down between Nali and Zar.  
"Thank you," he said quietly, looking down at the grass, a gentle breeze stirring it.  
"I made this for you," Zar said, and placed a daisy chain crown on Cas' head.  
Cas tried to smile but found he couldn't, so rested his head on Zar's shoulder, all his energy spent. Nali placed a hand on his knee and gave him a distant but comforting smile.  
"What's the plan for figuring out how to get home?" Cas asked, his voice a husky whisper from crying.  
"Well there are no elves in this plane. So I'm going to try reaching out through dream," Nali said, her glassy eyes drifting over the mountain peaks in the distance. "But it will be difficult. My connection seems to be blocked."  
Cas sighed and closed his eyes, the breeze ruffling his hair and the sun warming his cheek. There were tears under his lids, but he pressed his lips together, and tried not to think of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine apologies if anyone was hoping for a happy resolution after the battle. But hey, there's so much to look forwards to! *Halfheartedly attempts to distract you with kisses* XXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

A week passed, Cas slowly sinking into an unshakeable low as the other three tried to stay positive.  
His arm healed well and Camélie was kind and hospitable, letting them know that they were welcome to stay as long as they needed to. She gave them clothes that had belonged to her children, but had been left behind in favour of newer garments. Flai and Nali looked odd in the common garbs, but no less beautiful, Flai wearing her signature cloak over the plain dresses.  
Cas found he had a lot of respect for the old woman. He learnt that whilst many of the people in the nearby village couldn’t even read, Camélie had not only learnt to from her father as a child, but had also taught herself Genil from a book he had bought from a travelling merchant. She was deeply envious of Cas and Zar’s plane hoping abilities, and Cas wished he was capable of telling her more about the other worlds. But he found it difficult to even hold a conversation, let alone be enthusiastic, so he left it to Zar.  
Cas spent much of his time visiting other huts lower down the mountain, asking if anyone had books on crossing planes. But as Camélie had warned him, the few books they did own were just collections of children's stories or cookbooks.  
Nali was near constantly trying to reach out to the other gods through dream, but always awoke unsuccessful, shaking her head at an anxious Cas who crouched watching her.  
On the eighth day however, Cas had a revelation. He'd been sitting cross-legged in the grass, gazing morosely at the snow-capped peaks of the mountains in the distance, when he shot up straight.  
He scrambled to his feet, turning and running to the house. A moment later and he was bursting through the door, surprising Flai and Camélie where they sat cutting up vegetables.  
"Flai," Cas gasped, out of breath and wide eyed. "Is it true what they say about your soul floating through the planes before it reaches the underworld?"  
"Yes..." Flai said, eyeing him suspiciously, clearly knowing what he was thinking.  
"Then can you get my soul into Dean's dreams to talk to him?" Cas asked eagerly.  
"There's a reason I haven't suggested it, Cas," Flai sighed. "It's far too risky."  
"Oh come ooon," Cas implored, throwing himself down on his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his, gazing desperately up at her. "You're the goddess of sleep and death, if anyone can do it you can."  
Flai looked uncertain, her pale lips pressed into a thin line.  
"Please," Cas whispered. "It's not like I'll be living without him. Not really."  
Flai bowed her head with a sigh, then nodded.  
"Thank you, Flai," Cas said, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it.

\---------------------------

"I need you to clear your mind, Cas."  
Evening had fallen, the sky a dark blue beyond the small windows of the hut.  
Cas lay in the centre of the room, the floorboards throwing their weight against his back and the soft light of the fire illuminating his face.  
Flai knelt behind his head, with Nali on his left, and Zar and Camélie on his right.  
Flai withdrew a long silver chain from beneath the neckline of her dress. She lowered her hood for a moment to pull it over her head, before folding the chain into Cas’ hand.  
Cas held it up to look at it. A pendant hung from it, a round thing with a peculiar measuring device that was both a clock and a compass, and also neither.  
“This has many properties,” Flai explained. “But most importantly for you it’s a soul clock.  
“You will have one hour free from your body, until the hand strikes the rune of awakening. After that I must pull you back or lose you forever. If you do not succeed within that time I cannot send you back. I will need time to recover. It is no small task what we are endeavoring to do. It is meant only for the dead.”  
Cas glanced up at Flai and nodded, before closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. He'd gotten good at meditating when he was stressed before the war, and he put the practice to good use as he lay in the small hut.  
For a long while nothing happened. And after about half an hour, Cas sat up with a sigh.  
"It's not working, guys," he huffed, frustrated.  
There was no response. His companions stayed silent with their heads bowed, looking at a spot on the floor behind him.  
Cas' brow furrowed, and he turned to see what they were looking at, a gasp escaping him as he did.  
It was him. Cas' body was lying on the floor, his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted.  
Cas looked down at his hands, those of the body on the floor not reacting, but a pair of ghostly hands rising in front of him.  
He could see the floorboards through them.  
Cas laughed, giddy with excitement. He quickly got to his feet, eager to reach Dean. Crossing to the wall, Cas took one last look back at his body, before he slid straight through the solid wood.  
Out under the stars he started to run, not sure how he knew but understanding that this crossing would be different, that he'd need to build up speed. He threw himself into the next plane.  
The crossing felt unusual in this state, more like a sucking wind than cool water, and he let the feeling engulf him, a grim smile of determination on his face.  
He wasn't able to direct himself very well, and appeared on an unknown plane. Icy tundra stretched out before him, the wind howling and a grey overcast sky above him.  
Cas tasted it; using what fae senses were available to him in this state to determine whether this was part of Beowarn.  
After a moment he decided it wasn't, and was about to fling himself into the next plane when he heard a child's laughter. He span around, eyes scanning the empty landscape.  
There was no one, a completely desolate place.  
Cas' eyes narrowed, wary as he backed up, then he turned and ran on.  
Voices, the grunts of animals, and pan flute music filled the air. The bustle of a marketplace surrounded him, merchants and dealers calling for custom, tempting the passersby with their deals. Sandstone buildings stretched up around the colourful cosmopolitan of life, which was filled with a diverse range of inhabitants; a fairy carrying a basket of bread on her head, a goblin selling bright gold trinkets, a warlock sweeping past in long robes and a turban.  
Cas tasted the air again, squinting as he concentrated. Then he was running again, passing straight through a mule drawn cart as he plunged into the crossing.  
A dessert at night, the sky a vast slate board with the flour of stars sprinkled on it. An empty kitchen, large and speaking of great wealth. A forest, the ground a patchwork quilt of autumn leaves.  
Cas flicked through them all and a hundred more, becoming increasingly desperate as he plunged again, and again, and again into the wrong planes. He’d never been unable to direct his crossing, and like a person who once saw but was now blind he mourned the loss.  
At times he was convinced that there was someone there with him, even in the places devoid of life. He’d spin around, swearing he heard the same childish laughter, only to find no one there.  
When he finally did emerge in Beowarn, ghostly tears swam in his eyes and he was barely holding it together.  
He let out a shaky laugh, his voice reverberating around the deep crevasse he'd emerged in as he instantly recognised the taste of home. It was daylight, meaning no one would be asleep, but he knew he'd find a way.  
Cas glanced down at the soul clock, seeing with panic that there was barely any time left on it. He ran into the crossing once more, managing to remain on the same plane now he had its scent, and emerged many miles away in the camp of their army. He sprinted to his and Dean's tent, soldiers oblivious to him and a smile plastered on his face as he passed through the canvas... Only to find it empty.  
Cas frowned, then turned and went back outside, heading towards Sam's tent.  
He found his soon-to-be-brother-in-law slumped in a chair, his face in his hands as his elbows leant on the table.  
Cas approached him, doubt creeping into his mind. He cast about for something to use, spotting a bottle of ink on the tabletop. He stared at it, unsure whether he could do this but having to believe he could try. He reached for the ink.  
His hand passed straight through it, and Cas released the breath he'd been holding in a sigh of frustration. He tried again, grasping for the ink but unable to hold it.  
Sam gave a defeated sigh from next to him, dropping his hands from his face and rising to his feet.  
“No!” Cas cried, desperation in his voice as he saw he was about to miss his chance.  
The inkbottle fell, spilling its contents across the letters and maps that were strewn over the table.  
Sam paused, frowning down at it. He went to reach for the bottle, but Cas quickly slid it out of his reach, making the god’s eyes go wide in surprise.  
“What the…” Sam started, but Cas was dipping his fingers into the ink, drawing strength whilst he had it, hurriedly drawing lines on the table.  
Cas only had enough energy to draw one rune, before he sank to his knees with the effort.  
Sleep. He’d drawn sleep, desperately trying to coax Sam into it.  
Cas looked up from where his head had flopped down, seeing Sam staring at the rune on the table. The god considered it for a moment, before quickly passing through into his bedroom.  
Cas followed him, and saw Sam leaning to open a draw of the chest in there. He withdrew a little glass bottle of blue liquid and uncorked it. Then Sam hurriedly sat down on the bed, before knocking back the contents of the bottle.  
He lay back, the bottle slipping from his grasp onto the quilt as he went limp.  
Cas grinned in triumph. Trust the god of knowledge to be smart enough to figure out what he needed to do.  
Cas stepped into Sam’s dreams.  
“Cas!” Sam exclaimed in surprise.  
They were standing on a bridge of pure glass, the walls and ceilings encasing them in it, the structure a frame of white painted metal. The bridge ran over a wide valley, pine trees dipped in the silver light of the moon. The feeling wasn’t really as strange as a dream, but still wasn’t as solid as reality.  
Cas was looking around, curious, when Sam engulfed him in a hug.  
“We thought you were dead,” Sam laughed, as Cas struggled to breathe.  
“Nope,” he gasped, his voice an octave too high as Sam crushed his very real feeling lungs.  
The god released him, holding him at arm’s length and giving him a once over with his eyes, checking for injury.  
“And Nali, Flai? What about Zar?” Sam asked, his eyes frantic and the moonlight throwing the angles of his face into sharp relief.  
“All alive,” Cas said, clapping a hand to one of Sam’s forearms.  
The god released him with a sigh of relief.  
“Thank Yove,” he breathed, running a hand through his hair. “But where are you? How come my summoning of Nali and Flai failed?”  
“We’re stuck in Ou de Trelon,” Cas explained. “That black smoke of Aeiala’s did something to us. Mine and Zar’s crossing runes won’t work and Flai and Nali cannot answer your summons. But Sam, where’s Dean?”  
The look of relief on Sam’s face caved in on itself as despair replaced it.  
“No…” Cas breathed, his world crashing out from under him, the bridge spinning as he sunk to his knees. “He can’t be…”  
“Cas,” Sam said, gripping Cas’ shoulders as he sank down with him. “Cas, it’s alright. Dean’s alive.”  
“He is?” Cas asked, his voice shaky with ecstatic relief.  
“Yes,” Sam confirmed. “But Aeiala has him.”  
“What?” Cas gasped.  
“She’s taken him to use as a bargaining chip,” Sam explained. “Our father appeared on the battlefield and helped us turn the tide against Aeiala’s army. But not before she hit Dean with the same black smoke as what got you. We received a message from her demanding complete surrender before the half moon or Dean dies.”  
Cas ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing.  
“Look, Sam,” he said hurriedly. “I don’t have much time, in fact I can already feel Flai pulling me back. But you have to send an elf to the village of Louétte in Ou de Trelon, have them find the home of Camélie. Do it quick, as soon as you wake. I’ll be—”  
But the bridge was sliding from view, Sam’s hands slipping from his shoulders as he was wrenched backwards into the crossing. Cas was sent head over heal into the darkness, a roaring in his ears as planes rushed past him and he hurtled back towards his body.


	24. Chapter 24

Cas sat up with a gasp. The hut was dizzyingly solid after being outside of his body for so long, and Cas stared around it, wild eyed and breathless like he'd been running.  
"She's got Dean," he said, frantic.  
Zar and Camélie, both of whom he’d managed to startle with his sudden awakening watched him with wide eyes.  
"What? Who has?" Zar asked, frowning at him.  
"Aeiala, she took him," Cas replied, scrambling to his feet.  
"You got through," Flai said calmly, her tone more of a statement than a question as she rose also.  
"Yes, to Sam, he said that Aeiala took Dean as a bargaining chip," Cas rambled as he paced, making the floorboards of the hut creak in protest. "Told them they have until the half moon to surrender or Dean dies."  
“Bloody Hel, it’s one thing after another isn’t it?” Zar huffed, helping a daydreaming Nali to her feet.  
"Beowarn's half moon is in three days time," Flai said.  
Cas swore and wiped a hand over his face. He stared down at the floor for a moment, his lips pulled down and his brow creased with worry.  
The fire had almost died down to nothing in the hour he’d been gone, and Camélie went to stoke it as the other three stood in silence.  
_Just when I was so close_ , Cas thought to himself, as anguish threatened to overturn his reasoning. _Just when I thought I had a way back to you…_  
"We should go outside," he said eventually, practicality winning over his despair. "An elf will be coming for us."  
They changed back into their own clothes, before heading out into the night. The moon was bright and they sat out under the stars, or at least Flai, Nali, Zar and Camélie did. Cas paced impatiently back and forth in front of the hut, the glow of its windows humming their warmth into the night.  
Eventually he saw two dark figures hurrying up the path leading from the village. Cas ran towards them, trying to distinguish their faces in the dark.  
"Castiel?" one of the figures called out.  
"Yes," Cas called back, his voice breathless with relief. "Oh thank gods. Literally."  
He closed the distance between them, and Cas saw by the light of the moon that it was a female and a male elf. Cas laughed shakily as he ran and caught them both in an embrace.  
"Nice to meet you too," the male elf laughed, untangling himself from Cas' grip. "I'm Torin, this is Aeif."  
"Hi," the female elf said.  
“Hi,” Cas choked out. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”  
Torin laughed, and pushed his blonde mop of hair out of his eyes. He gave Cas a dazzling smile and clapped him on the shoulder before they turned towards the hut.  
The other four were hurrying to meet them, Flai's cloak billowing out behind her as she glided down the hill.  
"Torin, Aeif," Cas started, "this is Flai, Nali, Zar, and Camélie."  
"It's an honour," Aeif said, pressing her hand to Flai's, her eyes wide with respect.  
Aeif had brunette hair, which fell wavy to her jaw line. Cas could see that whilst her features perhaps weren’t conventionally pretty, her eyes had a quick intelligence about them, scrutinising the landscape and analysing the details.  
"The honour is ours," Flai smiled, her calm voice making Aeif smile and relax. "You're rescuing us."  
Nali turned and embraced Camélie, making the old woman laugh.  
"Thank you," Nali sighed, a distant smile on her face as she leant back, her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Your kindness saved us."  
Flai, Zar and Cas followed suit, all embracing Camélie and thanking her. Then they turned, Nali and Zar taking Torin's hands whilst Flai and Cas took Aeif's.  
"Goodbye, Camélie!" Cas called, a smile on his face.  
The others chanted their goodbyes, Camélie waving and smiling at them.  
There was a flash of red and lilac as Aeif and Torin's signatures lit the night. Then Camélie was alone on the hillside, a smile on her lips.  
Half a beat later and the grass of the army camp was lit by the same flashes. Soldiers turned their heads in surprise as Nali and Flai gasped at the ice of the crossing, Cas already in a dead sprint towards Sam's tent.  
"Sam!" he exclaimed, bursting through the tent flaps and seeing the god pacing restlessly.  
"Cas, oh thank Yove," Sam strode towards him, catching Cas in an embrace.  
Flai, Nali, and Zar entered the tent behind Cas, Sam releasing him to hug each of them in turn.  
"Torin, go fetch the other gods," Sam said to the elf, who had followed them to check all was well.  
Torin nodded and ducked back out of the tent.  
"What happened to you?" Sam asked, leading them to sit round the table.  
"It was like I said in your dream," Cas started, brusque and serious as he took a seat between Sam and Zar. "That smoke banished us to Ou de Trelon and we couldn't get back. Cut right through mine and Zar's rune arms, rendering them useless even when stitched back together."  
"That should be fixed now," Flai said softly, pouring out goblets of wine from a clay jug and passing them around. "The crossing of your corporeal body should have broken the side effects Aeiala's spell."  
Cas stared at her for a moment, and then his blue signature lit the tent as he easily crossed to the empty chair next to her. Zar tried it too, appearing where Cas had just been sitting and dazzling him slightly. Cas blinked, purple spots dancing in his eyes as he grinned.  
"This is good," Sam mused, his voice low and his fingers steepled together as he leant his elbows on the table. "With you both back at full capacity you'll be of much help to us. And of course Flai and Nali are invaluable."  
There was a swish of canvas and Cas looked up. Carn was ducking into the tent, followed closely by Galia and Dremwyn.  
"Oh my Yove," Carn said, his eyes wide and relief breaking across his face as he strode over to embrace Cas, who rose to meet him.  
They all took a moment to hug each other, relieved laughter amongst them as the newly arrived gods peppered them with questions.  
Just as they were getting settled, Benni, Ellwyn and Bobbi entered — followed by a man Cas didn't recognize — and the whole affair started again.  
"Cas, Zar," Sam said, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder and turning him to face the unknown man. "This is my father, Joun, god of the hunt."  
Joun smiled warmly at him and Zar.  
"Which of you is Cas?" he asked, his gaze flicking between them.  
Cas stepped forward and pressed his hand to Joun's in greeting, suddenly serious as respect and no small amount of intimidation welled up in him. He was more Sam than Dean, with the dark hair and eyes. But he had Dean’s air of confidence as he stared down at Cas.  
"I am," Cas piped up, his voice meek.  
"Then you are promised to my son,” Joun said, his stubbled face stretching into a smile. "And practically family already."  
"Um, thanks," Cas said, unsure of how to react to this previously absent Winchester. "I intend to get him back at any cost."  
"Indeed," Joun agreed, his smile disappearing. "Let us plan."  
The gods and their two fae sat around the table, squeezing to fit.  
"Aeiala has cloaked Dean from us," Sam explained. "Any elf that tries to cross to his location in the ruins of Bain just sort of bounces off. One of them pretty nastily, so we stopped trying that."  
"What about spells?" Cas asked.  
He leant forward in his seat, hands pressed flat to the table to stop them from shaking.  
"We're looking into it," Sam sighed. "We've attempted a few but so far no success."  
"It will take a powerful one," Flai said, heavy lidded eyes considering Sam from under her hood. "With a sacrifice like the one Cas made to find the spear."  
"The spear..." Cas trailed off, his eyes going wide as he had an idea.  
"What are you thinking, Cas?" Galia asked, one elbow leant on her armrest, her wrist limp as she held a goblet of wine.  
"I'm not sure yet..." Cas replied, his forehead pinching.  
"I thought the spear was of no use to us?" Carn interjected, looking between Cas and Sam.  
"Perhaps, but maybe..." Cas drifted off again in thought. "I need books. All of the books."  
He rose to his feet, Sam following him.  
"Cas I know what you're thinking," Sam said, warning in his voice. "I too happen to read a lot and if you're going to do what I think you are..."  
"Relax, Sam," Cas said, placing a hand on the arm of the god who he already considered a brother, destiny ceremony or no. "I'm not going to do anything stupid," he lied.

\---------------------

Cas spent the next forty-eight hours reading the books bought to him. Sam joined him for much of the time, repeatedly asking Cas what exactly he was looking for, before giving up and studying in silence.  
Sam was eventually called away to assist with Nali’s attempts to reach Dean in dream, the thought being that blood might call to blood through the barricade. But Cas wasn’t hopeful, knowing that they’d failed with Joun just an hour before.  
After a while Cas passed out on top of a tome of runes for a couple of hours, Ellwyn coming in and sweeping him easily up into his arms to carry him to bed.  
Cas laughed at the goddess, telling her that he could walk perfectly well, but she just hushed him before placing him on the bed and helping him out of his boots.  
"Get some rest," she said, tucking the blankets up around him and smoothing his hair away from his head.  
"Thanks, Ellwyn," Cas sighed, closing his eyes as she turned to leave.  
But the moment she'd exited the tent, Cas was throwing the covers back and crossing over to the books.  
He read and read, his eyes stinging and the candle burning low in its holder.  
Eventually Cas straightened, leaning forwards and pressing his hands to the open pages of the book in front of him.  
A grim smile of determination spread across his face, and he stood.

\---------------------

"Nali."  
Cas entered the tent the goddess shared with Flai, who, thankfully, wasn't there. The goddess looked up at him from where she'd been plaiting yarn the way Camélie had taught her.  
"I need you to take me to the spear of Yove," Cas said.  
"Okay..." Nali said, a distant sort of concern creasing her brow. The light of the candles turned her hair to spun gold and lit her face with their warmth. "Does Sam know about this?"  
"Yes, he's okayed the plan," Cas lied. "He's just busy preparing a spell for our return."  
"Okay," Nali sighed, getting to her feet.  
She crossed to him and took his hand.  
"The spear is secured deep underground, with these co-ordinates..." She rattled off a list of numbers, Cas concentrating closely.  
"Okay," he said. "Get ready."  
The tent was bathed in blue signature, and then they were gone.  
They emerged deep underground, their faces lit by rune lights carved into the face of the slate grey rocks. Cas looked around, realising that they were in a corridor, it's stonewalls covered in runes.  
"There," Nali pointed to the end of the passage, to where a soft gold light shone.  
Cas started off down the corridor, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
"Do you know how to unbind it?" he asked Nali, who glided along next to him, her eyes sliding over the runes on the walls.  
"Yes," she sighed. "All the gods do, and it cannot be unbound by anyone but us."  
"Good," Cas muttered, eyes on the light ahead.  
After a short while they reached the source of the light. The spear shone from the centre of a fine, spider like web that enclosed it in a sphere. The network of fine, glassy threads refracted the weapon’s golden light into a rainbow of colours onto the walls of the alcove.  
Nali raised her hands and pressed them against the web. She looked half asleep as she did it, but the threads melted away, turning into a clear liquid that dripped down Nali's wrist and pooled on the floor.  
The spear hung suspended in the air on its own, its light shifting and turning their faces gold.  
Cas withdrew a knife from a sheath at his waist, and pressed it to his palm.  
"What are you doing?" Nali asked, frowning softly as though coming round from a daydream.  
"Don't worry," Cas said through clenched teeth, brow furrowed as he carved the binding rune into his palm.  
"Cas..." Nali said, doubt in her voice.  
Cas ignored her and finished the rune, adding an additional curving hook to its design like he’d seen in the book.  
"I really think—"  
But before she could say anything more, Cas reached out with his bleeding hand and grasped the spear.  
Nali cried out in surprise as a blinding light filled the corridor. Cas groaned, his knees buckling from under him as he went down, spear still clasped in his runed hand.  
The flare of light faded, the corridor now a pitch black, the rune lights extinguished.  
"Cas?" Nali called out, panic in her voice.  
"Here," Cas replied shakily.  
_Fuck_ , Cas thought as tears squeezed themselves from his eyes. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been this. The coldness. The pain.  
_No, I have to do it_ , he tried to convince himself. _I can’t live without him no matter what._  
Cas got to his feet, gripping the wall of the corridor for support, his head pounding. Nali's hands found his arm, and she gripped it tightly.  
"What have you done...?" she breathed, fear in every syllable.  
"The only thing I could," Cas replied, and his blue light illuminated the corridor, Cas catching sight of Nali’s dread filled face before they plunged into the crossing.  
When they emerged in camp, Cas collapsed to his knees again.  
"Cas..." Nali sank down with him, her hands on his shoulders.  
There were shouts and running footsteps as people rushed to get a medic and fetch the gods, their eyes on the spear in Cas' bleeding hand.  
"Nali, Cas!" Sam's shout reached them.  
He pounded over to them, yanking Cas to his feet and shaking him.  
"What the Hel have you done?" he said, his eyes frantic.  
Cas laughed, the sound grating and dark. He clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes filling with fear at the unexpected sound.  
"What's happening to me?" he asked, staring up at the god.  
The others arrived, Flai wrapping an arm around Nali as she got to her feet.  
"The darkness that twisted the spear," Sam said, "it's twisting you too. Why would you do such a thing, Cas?"  
"Because I have to save him," Cas cried out, his voice breaking with desperation. "I have to. It’s too late now. You don't have to come with me, but I'm going."  
Sam sighed, a defeated look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Carn, Galia, you're with us," Sam instructed.  
Carn's eyes were wide as he stared at the spear, but Galia just considered it coolly, her face unreadable.  
"The rest of you," Sam addressed the other gods, "stay and protect the camp. If we do not return before the day of the half moon that means Yove’s spear has been lost. Get everyone out."  
Carn and Galia came forward, lit by the torches as they approached. Sam turned back to Cas and held out his hand for Cas to take.  
Cas stared at it.  
"I really don't think you should come actually," he said doubtfully.  
Something was itching. Clawing at his mind. Making his conscience flinch.  
"Don't be a twat, Cas," Carn said, reaching him and taking his hand. Sam took his other whilst Galia attached herself to his wrist. "We're coming."  
"Good," Cas said, a manic grin splitting his face. "More bodies to play with."  
His eyes were completely black.  
Sam gasped and Carn swore. But before they could react, there was a blue flash of light.


	25. Chapter 25

The moon bounced off the surface of the lake beneath the ruins of Bain, teasing its rumpled surface with its light. There was no wind, the trees still and eerily quiet.  
No one saw the four figures that appeared on the uppermost tower of the ruins. They moved like shadows, slipping down into the tower and back out at its base, emerging onto a rampart.  
"Cas," Sam hissed, running to catch up with the fae, who had darted away the moment they'd appeared.  
"It's okay, Sam," Cas said, his voice low and his blue eyes scanning the ruins for any sign of life. "I've got a handle on it. I'm me."  
“Then where’s the spear?” Sam hissed, unconvinced.  
“I’ve concealed it,” shrugged Cas, frowning at Sam as though he had little patience for the god’s questions. “Its light draws attention.”  
Then he stole away along the rampart, not bothering to elaborate to the confused trio that followed.  
"Do you know where you're going?" Galia asked Cas as she pulled up beside him.  
"Yes," Cas whispered. "I’m seeing... All sorts of things."  
Galia grimaced, but didn’t stop as they descended the stairs to a lower level. They raced along crumbling corridors, silent and watchful as they went.  
The ruins were eerily quiet around them, and Sam was reminded of their first visit. He shuddered, trying to shake off the memory of the skeletal thing that had climbed over the battlements.  
They descended below ground, the light of the moon replaced with torchlight.  
"We're not alone," Cas said, his face calm as he paused, sensing the life forms in the ruins.  
"Dean?" Sam asked, coming to a stop next to him.  
"No," Cas replied, looking back down the corridor they'd come from. "Others."  
Carn turned to look, a frown on his face.  
"You go," he said, unsheathing his sword. "Galia and I will hold them off."  
Galia drew her two gold short swords, her jaw clenched.  
“Keep an eye on him, Sam,” she said, not bothering to conceal the suspicious look she threw at Cas before she took off back down the corridor.  
Carn gave them each a brisk nod before following Galia, their bare feet silent on the stone floor.  
Sam turned back to Cas, who was watching the two gods leave, his face indistinguishable in the gloom.  
"Ready?" Sam asked.  
Cas nodded.  
The deeper they went underground, the less torches there were. Eventually they stopped altogether, and Sam uttered an incantation, a ball of witch light leaving his hand.  
He jumped back in surprise as Cas' face was thrown into relief, then blinked, unsure what he'd seen.  
"What's wrong?" Cas asked.  
Sam shook his head. "Nothing," he said, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye.  
He could've sworn that there had been tears of black staining Cas' cheeks the same colour as his eyes.  
But Cas' face was normal — concerned even — in the blueish witch light.  
They continued on, the little orb showing them crude carvings on the walls, some of them graphically violent in nature.  
Sam could swear he felt something watching him, but every time he looked behind him to check, the corridor was empty.  
"Here," Cas said as they reached a stairway, leading down into the dark.  
They descended it, the steps narrow and worn. At their base there was a solid wood door, looking too intact to be part of the original build.  
Sam pressed against it, but it didn't budge. He frowned and threw a shockwave at it, but the hinges didn’t even creak.  
"Here," Cas offered, pushing past Sam to place a hand against the door.  
There was a rumbling, grating noise, and runes flared to life on the door. They glowed bright on the wood, before fading to nothing.  
“Did you…” Sam began as he stared at Cas. “Did you just undo runes?”  
“It would appear so yes,” Cas shrugged, relaxed despite having just done something Sam had only ever seen his mother’s dagger achieve.  
However Cas was pushing open the door before Sam could say anything more.  
A low-ceilinged chamber lay beyond, a single torch on its back wall and shadows clogging the corners.  
Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he saw a silhouette, knelt with its head bowed in the centre of the room.  
"Dean?" Cas stepped forward.  
The figure raised his head, the witch light revealing his face.  
"Cas?" Dean croaked.

\-----------------------

"Oh my gods," Cas gasped, running to Dean and throwing himself down in front of him, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.  
Cas had arrived at the runes of Bain in a sort of trancelike state. Whilst he, Sam, Carn, and Galia had been descening into the runes, he’d found himself more and more lead by instinct.  
Until it didn’t feel like instinct anymore, but hunger.  
The carnal feeling had been curiously distracting for Cas’ senses, and he’d been unaware that it had carried him half asleep to where they were now. But the moment he saw Dean’s face, he felt his focus sharpen. He felt his true self claw its way back and run into Dean’s arms.  
"My love," Dean croaked into Cas' neck. He was unable to embrace Cas with his wrists manacled to the floor, but Cas felt Dean’s grip on the front of his shirt.  
Cas was choking on his reality, gasping under the weight of his love for Dean, who was finally right there pressed into him.  
"I'm here, I’m here, I’m here..." Cas chanted into Dean's hair as the blood from Dean’s wounds stained his shirt.  
Sam’s arms encircled them both, and they stayed that way for a moment, the three of them knelt on the floor, clinging to each other.  
"We've got to go," Cas said, moving back and wiping his eyes.  
He was very aware of a creeping sickness inside him, of the fact that the bruises on Dean’s face horrified him, but also made him lick his lips.  
"Carn and Galia are holding off Aeiala's forces,” Cas said. “But we need to get to them."  
"I can't," Dean said, holding up his wrists. "These chains are warded against gods, we cannot break them. You've got to get out of here."  
"No," Cas said, drawing the spear out of thin air. “I’ve risked too much for you to stay here.”  
"Cas, what—" Dean begun, his eyes going wide at the sight of the weapon.  
"It's okay," Cas said, even though he knew it wasn’t. Because it was too late now, so he had to get them out, he had to hold on for them. For Dean.  
Cas touched the spear to the manacles encircling Dean's wrists.  
Nothing happened. Cas frowned. But then he understood.  
And he let go.

\---------------------

There was a crack as the metal of the cuffs broke, falling from Dean's wrists to the floor. Dean sighed in relief, the crippling vertigo the cuffs had been giving him instantly fading.  
"Thank you, Cas,” Dean said, and looked up at his lover, his smile faltering as he did. “Cas?"  
Cas' head was lowered, his face veiled in shadow. Sam reached out, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"Cas?" he asked, tentative.  
Suddenly Sam was hurled across the room, smashing into the wall to their right before crumpling to the floor. He did not get up.  
Dean stared at his brother’s still form, his exhausted mind making him slow as he tried to work out what was happening. But then a giggle escaped Cas, the torchlight bouncing off the spear that was clutched in a hand etched with a twisted binding rune. And everything clicked.  
"Cas, no!" Dean exclaimed.  
He reached for him, but fell back in horror as Cas looked up.  
An insane grin stretched across Cas' face, his eyes wide and completely black with thick, onyx coloured tears leaking from them.  
The fae giggled again, the laughter trickling from his throat, growing in volume until his body shook with the manic cackling.  
"Cas—" Dean started, but he too was thrown across the room, hitting the back wall and sliding to the floor.  
Fresh wounds from Aeiala’s torture flared up, and Dean coughed, making blood speckle his lips.  
"Oh Dean!" Cas sung, as the god raised himself onto his hands and knees. "How about a kiss...?"  
Dean looked up and saw Cas had risen to his feet, and was twirling Yove’s spear between his fingers like a batton.  
"No?" Cas laughed. "Then how about I wear your skin?"  
Cas cackled again, then reached a hand out towards the god. Dean was dragged back over the floor towards him, his hands scrabbling for purchase.  
"This just in!" Cas shouted, the liquid black of his eyes reflecting the torchlight. "Dean Winchester is this season's must have overcoat! Available exclusively in red! Oooo, calm down, ladies, there's enough of him for everyone!"  
Dean came to a stop in front of Cas, who crouched down beside him and grabbed him by the hair. Dean gasped as his head was wrenched back, his lover grinning down at him, black tears sliding into his open mouth.  
"Hey, beautiful!" Cas said.  
"No... Give him back..." Dean whispered.  
Cas laughed. "But this is me, baby! It's all. Me.”  
Cas pushed Dean onto his back and straddled him, bending to lick a line up the side of his throat before leaning back. Dean resisted, but found his godly strength pinned down by the wrists.  
“You see Aeiala never really bound herself to the spear as I have done,” Cas rambled, his words quick and venomous in Dean’s ear. “She just poisoned its purity because Aeiala knew things could get a bit… _crazy_. I know right? And she calls herself the daughter of chaos. All she ever achieved was a measly army of monsters. I am going to make it rain blood.”  
He bought the spear round, and dragged it across the exposed skin by the collar of Dean's shirt. Dean gasped in pain, his hands gripped Cas' thighs but remained unwilling to hurt him.  
"Please..." Dean whispered. "I love you..."  
Cas blinked, the crazed smile faltering.  
"I love you, Cas," Dean repeated, staring up at him, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh my gods," Cas breathed, as the black of his eyes faded to blue and the dark tears dissolved.  
He bought a hand to his mouth, the spear disappearing to nothing.  
"Oh my gods, Dean," he sobbed, and threw himself down to hug the god, who wrapped Cas in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I couldn’t stop it."  
Cas wailed against Dean’s chest, Dean attempting to hush him but fighting back his own tears.  
"Well... This is awkward..."  
Cas span around at the voice, scrambling off Dean to crouch next to him.  
Aeiala stood leant against the doorframe, twirling a dagger between her fingers.  
"I feel excluded," she pouted, sauntering forwards into the room as Dean sat up. "Getting freaky without me."  
She tutted.  
Cas rose to his feet his head bowed and his face hidden. Then the laughter started.  
“Cas, no!” Dean screamed. “I just got you back!”  
Dean went to follow Cas to his feet, but was held down by an invisibile force.  
Aeiala stopped, confusion on her face as Cas' shoulders shook.  
"You wanna fucking go, bitch?" Cas cackled.  
He looked up, and Aeiala stumbled backwards, fear painting her face. She saw herself reflected in the black of Cas’ eyes, small and terrified of this monster before her.  
“Because I’m just dying to find out how you taste…”  
Aeiala turned to run, but the door slammed closed in front of her. She swore as she turned back to Cas, desperately flinging runes at him as she uttered incantations and invoked dark powers. All to no effect.  
“I don’t think they can hear you, sugar,” Cas pouted. “That’s okay though. Because I don’t like to share food.”  
Aeiala ceased her summoning, but instead threw out a blast of wild fire. Cas simply walked through it, unaffected and grinning.  
“Now that was rude,” he tutted, drawing the spear out of thin air. “Maybe I’ll just…” He reached her and placed the tip of the spear in the hollow of her throat. “Disintegrate you.”  
There was a flash of light, and Aeiala screamed.  
Dean blinked furiously, his eyes dazzled.  
When his vision returned, he saw Aeiala had vanished, a pile of ash where she’d been standing.  
Cas turned, a childish giggle escaping him as he walked back over to Dean.  
There was a clatter in the hallway, and a moment later Galia and Carn were tumbling through the door. They slammed it closed behind them and pushed their backs up against it, something throwing itself against it a moment later.  
“Demons,” Carn panted out, blood slick and crowned in full aspect. “Lots of demons.”  
“Caaaarn!” Cas exclaimed, delighted as he turned to face the pair. “And Galia too, oh how you spoil me!”  
Carn’s mouth fell open in surprise, but Galia’s face was set in determination, the light of the moon and stars radiating from her.  
She flung out a lethal ray of moonlight, something that should have sliced Cas in half. But it merely breezed over him.  
“Oo, _kinky_ ,” Cas chuckled, his sense of humour a sickening echo of his old self.  
Sam groaned by the wall, his body shifting as he came round.  
“Sam! Welcome to the party,” Cas said, turning to him. “How about we go have ourselves a little taste of Beowarn’s finest soldiers. Waddaya say, drinks on me?”  
Cas grinned around at their dumbstruck faces.  
“I’ll take that as a yes!” he said, and they all disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean blinked, and the stars swam into focus above him. Tough, scrubby grass scratched at his hands as he pushed himself into a sitting position, gasping from the cold of the crossing as he tried to adjust to the new setting. The main path of the camp cut through the tents on either side of him, and Dean had the awful realization of how many people there were around. How many warm, vulnerable bodies.  
“Dean,” Galia muttered crouching next to him. “Get up.”  
Dean followed her gaze and saw him. Torchlight gleamed off the black of Cas’ eyes as he surveyed the multitude of soldiers, all sitting, or chatting, or eating, not yet aware of the danger they were in, of the hunger in that stare. At least until Cas started clapping.  
“Let’s have some FUN!” he screamed the last word, before lashing out, throwing a group of nearby soldiers to the floor and dragging their struggling bodies towards him.  
The effect was instantaneous, screams filled the night as people fled, panic dispersing those lucky enough to realise what was happening, confused horror sweeping the others up in its wake.  
“Cas, stop!” Dean shouted, launching himself to his feet, his head spinning. “I love you!”  
“And I love you, cupcake!” Cas laughed, winking one dark eye at him. “We should really do something about that later. But first, let’s eat!”  
He grabbed one of the captured soldiers by his hair and wrenched him to his feet. The young nymph whimpered as his hands flew to his tortured scalp.  
Just then Sam came barreling past Dean, his arm raised and their mother’s rune breaking dagger clenched in his fist.  
But Sam was flung to the side, crashing into a tent that toppled around him.  
“Sam,” Cas scolded. “Wait your turn.”  
Dean scrambled after his brother, tearing aside the canvas of the tent to reveal a dazed looking Sam.  
“Where is it?” Dean asked, desperate.  
Sam sat up, clutching his head as he held out the dagger. Dean snatched it.  
“Create a distraction,” Dean instructed, spinning back around to face Cas, who was lowering his head to the struggling nymph’s neck. “I need to get close enough to break the bond.”  
An arrow flew through the air, bouncing off Cas’ forehead and distracting him just before he sank his teeth into the nymph’s shoulder.  
Cas looked up and dropped his captive, who fell to the floor with a cry.  
“Joun!” Cas cried gleefully. “Decided to come play, daddy?”  
Joun stood in the middle of the path, the torchlight glinting off the tip of the arrow he had cocked in place.  
“Cas!” he shouted. “If you’re in there you need to fight it!”  
Cas shrieked with laughter, doubling over as his shoulders shook.  
“Oh Joun,” he giggled, straightening up and wiping his eyes, smudging the black tears. “You’re a hoot.”  
Joun released his second arrow as Carn rushed forward, his sword raised to strike.  
There was a sickening crack, and the arrow and Carn both fell to the floor. The god of war roared in pain, clutching a leg that was just as broken as the thin wood of Joun’s arrow.  
“Oops,” Cas giggled.  
Dean felt sick as he snuck between the tents, desperately sticking to the shadows as he tried to stay unnoticed by his lover’s awful eyes. His heart hammered as he watched Sam, Benni, and Ellwyn join the fray. The rest of the gods were just behind them, and Dean knew it was just a matter of time before Cas decided to break their necks.  
A blast of water struck Cas, powerful enough to knock anyone off their feet. But Cas merely blinked and plucked at his sodden shirt.  
“Refreshing.” He grinned at Benni.  
The gods continued to hurl all they had at Cas, but to no avail. Even Flai’s outstretched hand, reaching forward with the promise of death, failed to bring Cas down.  
Then Nali stepped forwards. Dean’s heart dropped as the goddess’ nightmare aspect shone from her.  
“Nali, no!” he screamed, dragging Cas’ attention away from the goddess who was unweaving the reality around her.  
“He has to be stopped!” Nali screamed, her voice haunted with the horrors of the sleeping mind.  
Nali’s teeth were falling from her mouth as the floor crumbled away beneath her feet, clods of grass and mud falling into a void that opened up to swallow Cas.  
Dean ran forwards, desperate to reach Cas before the nightmare could devour him.  
Cas stretched a hand out towards Nali, that monstrous grin on his face as he prepared to match her power with his own.  
Then Dean crashed into him.  
They tumbled together, Nali letting out a cry as she wrenched the void back, saving her king just before he toppled into it. Dean pinned Cas to the floor before he had time to register what was happening, and raised his mother’s dagger high into the air before plunging it down.  
Cas let out an unearthly scream. The silver dagger protruded from his hand, its blade buried in the centre of the binding rune that marked his palm. Dean was thrown aside as Cas writhed in agony, his black eyes wide with pain as the darkness dug its claws into him, determined to stay in its vessel.  
Convulsions shook Cas’ body, and Dean crawled back to him, cushioning Cas’ head on his lap to stop it smacking against the floor. Cas’ back arched and his mouth stretched into a silent scream as Dean gritted his teeth. Then Cas slumped, his face relaxing as he fell unconscious.  
There was a soft thud as the spear fell out of the air, burying itself in the grass.  
“Cas…” Dean sobbed into the silence, the gods standing motionless in shell-shocked awe as they watched him.  
Dean hurried to pull the dagger out of Cas’ hand, a cry of anguish escaping him as he wrenched it free and spilled more of his lover’s blood.  
“Ellwyn!” Dean cried, looking up at her with desperation tearing his voice.  
Ellwyn came forwards, her eyes haunted as she stared down at Cas’ motionless body.  
“Help him!” Dean begged, annoyed that she wasn’t already leaping to Cas’ aid.  
Ellwyn recovered herself, dipping her hand into her apothecary satchel as she knelt beside them. Dean cupped Cas’ cheek as Ellwyn pulled two vials, an empty glass bottle, and a small pouch from her bag. Her experienced fingers worked quickly as she poured the contents of the two vials into the bottle, before taking a pinch of whatever was in the pouch and throwing that in too. She stoppered and shook it.  
“There,” she said, holding it out to Dean, as though wary to touch Cas herself.  
Dean snatched the bottle, not even bothering to ask Ellwyn what it was. He tore the stopper off with his teeth as Bobbi came forwards, wrenching the spear out of the earth and holding it at his side.  
The potion was a thick, viscous liquid, glugging out of the bottle as Dean held Cas’ bleeding hand under its flow. As soon as it was empty Dean thrust the bottle aside and tangled his hands in Cas’ hair.  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, staring down at him. “Cas, I need you to come back to me…”  
Cas’ brow furrowed and he groaned.  
“Dean?” he croaked, blinking around.  
“Yes,” Dean half laughed, half sobbed. “Yes, you idiot. What were you thinking, Cas?”  
“I was thinking,” Cas said, voice dazed and his eyes hazy. “That I can’t live without you.”  
Dean sobbed and kissed him fiercely.  
The gods came forward, helping Cas and Dean to their feet and embracing them both.  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Sam told Cas, before hugging him tightly. “But you saved my brother, and I love you for that.”  
Ellwyn gave Cas another potion to help with the dizzy sickness he felt, but he wouldn’t drink it. He burst into tears at the sight of Carn, who was still sat cradling his leg. Carn tried to settle Cas’ nerves, assuring him that he knew he knew it hadn’t been Cas who’d snapped the femur. But Cas continued to sob as Benni and Dremwyn helped Carn to the medical tent, his face a sickly green as he leant heavily on them.  
Ellwyn came to Dean and Cas’ tent, seeing to cleaning Dean’s cuts and bruises as they sat at the table. She dabbed salve on Dean’s split eyebrow, before she passed him the clay pot of the stuff and stood to leave.  
“Cas…” she sighed, pausing with her hand resting on the table and a frown on her face. “I know you were desperate — Hel, we’ve all done crazy things for love, but that was…”  
“Yeah,” Cas said, looking guiltily down at the table. “I know.”  
“No I don’t think you do,” Ellwyn said.  
“Ellwyn,” Dean started.  
“No he needs to know,” she snapped back. “He needs to know that things here aren’t like his world. That spear, it could have destroyed everything.”  
“Aeiala could have destroyed everything,” Dean said angrily.  
“Only on this plane,” Ellwyn pointed out. “We might be at the top of the pecking order but there’s everybody else to think about.”  
“I am sorry for not understanding the full power of the spear or how the darkness Aeiala put in it would affect me,” Cas interjected, gripping the edges of his chair. “But I had to get Dean back.”  
“And therein lies the problem,” Ellwyn sighed, looking suddenly very tired.  
The silence clogged the air.  
“I still love you, Cas,” Ellwyn said eventually. “For the happiness you’ve given Dean. And will forever be indebted to you for returning him to us.”  
Cas nodded, understanding that their relationship had changed. He wondered if it would be so with all of the gods. Wondered if they’d ever trust him again.  
Ellwyn turned to leave, and Dean dragged Cas to the bedroom, shedding both their clothes and folding them in the quilts of their bed.  
He covered Cas’ bare torso in kisses, the fae sighing as he stared up at the canvas ceiling, hands tangled in Dean’s hair.  
“I missed you so much,” Cas whispered. “There were times when I just didn’t want to wake up I needed you so badly.”  
Dean came up to kiss him, his lips warm and slow against Cas’. Cas gripped him tightly, trying to close all the space between them. And Dean slipped between his legs, their skin melting together.  
“I missed you too,” Dean sighed when their lips parted, doing that thing Cas loved when he brushed their noses together. “I was half mad with it. I wasn’t sure if you were alive or dead, and I nearly tore my hands off trying to get out and find you.”  
Dean raised a hand up, showing Cas the raw, bruised flesh where the cuffs had bitten in.  
Cas tutted, and took the hand, pressing his lips to the battered skin of Dean’s wrist.  
“I think you fixed it,” Dean said, smiling at him before going serious again. “Don’t ever leave me again.”  
“Never,” Cas promised, and pulled him back down to his lips.  
They kissed heavily for a while, their lips bruising and their cheeks flushing. Cas let Dean’s mouth blot out what Ellwyn had said, let his amnesia lips rub away what could have happened, and sunk into the deep unknowing that was held in their kiss.  
“I need to taste all of you,” Dean panted, his lips working down Cas’ neck, his collarbone, his chest.  
Cas was out of breath and gripping the pillow by the time Dean’s mouth found his hipbone. Dean sucked on it, before dragging his tongue down its length to the spot between Cas’ leg and groin.  
“Dean…” Cas sighed, tasting his name after too long without it, the syllable like a drug on his tongue.  
Cas was hard as Hel and panting, his eyes meeting Dean’s as Dean very slowly licked a trail from the base to the tip of his erection.  
Cas whimpered and bit his lip.  
A groan escaped him when Dean took him whole into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked up and down his length. Cas’ hips bucked involuntarily, and Dean gripped them, holding him down as Cas was caught in explicit adoration for his returned lover. The slow sucking pressure of Dean’s mouth and the fact that his tip kept pushing against the back of Dean’s throat, had Cas’ brow pinched and his mouth gasping.  
“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” Cas moaned. “Fuck I need you in me, Dean.”  
Dean’s mouth slid up, releasing Cas’ length with a final lick. Cas pushed him back so he was kneeling up, and then took Dean into his mouth, making the god gasp as he wetted Dean’s erection with his tongue.  
Cas sucked at the swollen skin, relishing the taste of Dean, loving the way his body trembled as Cas forced his cock down his throat. He let his mouth guide Dean into a gasping, moaning mess, before releasing him and lying back down.  
Dean leant over him, sucking on his fingers before reaching down and sliding them into Cas. Cas moaned, Dean working his fingers in and out of him until Cas was begging, gripping Dean’s back as he pleaded for his cock.  
Dean lined himself up and kissed Cas deeply.  
“I love you,” he said, before pushing into Cas.  
Cas inhaled sharply, Dean stilling for a moment before Cas gripped his hips and drew him in further. Dean kissed him, Cas’ hands coming up to tangle themselves in Dean’s hair as he rocked in and out of him.  
Cas groaned into the kiss as Dean repeatedly brushed his prostate, savoring the weight of Dean on top of him, the warmth of his bare skin. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust.  
Dean gasped and gripped the headboard, his eyes sliding shut and his mouth falling open slightly.  
“Oh how I’ve missed you,” Dean panted, his head too heavy to hold up as he gasped against Cas’ neck.  
“Then fuck me hard enough to make up for it,” Cas whispered into his ear.  
A choked moan escaped Dean, and he grabbed the back of one of Cas’ thighs, pushing it back. He pounded into Cas, making the fae whimper and arch his back, needy for Dean’s length.  
“Oh gods yes, just like that,” Cas gasped, his fingernails digging into Dean’s back.  
He lost himself in the high of it, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. He gripped his lover’s shoulder blades, tasted the skin of his neck. He saw stars and sunk his teeth into heaven as his entire reason for living drove into him.  
Cas rolled them over, sitting up as he straddled Dean’s hips. The god’s hands gripped his thighs as Cas rose up and then slammed back down. He fucked himself mercilessly, his hand going to his mouth as he relished the feeling of having all of Dean inside him.  
Dean bit his lip and gripped Cas’ cock, his thumb sliding over Cas’ head, slick with precum.  
“Ohh…” Cas breathed, hands on Dean’s chest. “Oh, I’m going to cum.”  
“Yes,” Dean sped up his strokes and pushed his hips up, his cock sliding hard into Cas and making the fae’s eyes go wide.  
Cas near about screamed Dean’s name, coming hard and coating Dean’s chest.  
He tightened around Dean, making the god gasp and throw his head back as he came. Dean used his free hand to grip Cas’ hip, pulling him down repeatedly as they rode their orgasms out.  
Cas hips gradually rolled to a stop, his breathing heavy and hair stuck to his forehead. He knelt up, Dean sliding out of him, before he collapsed beside him.  
“Well I think the whole camp heard you,” Dean laughed, wrapping one arm around Cas and using the other to wipe his chest with his dirty shirt, before tossing it to the side.  
“I don’t care,” Cas sighed, snuggling into Dean’s chest.  
They lay there for a little while, recovering their breathing, before they got cold and climbed under the quilt.  
“Roll over, little spoon,” Dean said, turning to lie on his side, facing Cas.  
Cas happily complied, scooting back so he was pressed close to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.  
Cas relished the feeling of having Dean beside him in bed, feeling the warmth of his chest against his back, their fingers lacing together and their bodies the perfect fit.  
“I love you,” Cas yawned, closing his eyes.  
“I love you too,” Dean said. “My promised.”  
Cas smiled, and slipped easily into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Cas was stirred from sleep by sunlight falling through the canvas walls of the tent, and by Dean’s hands stroking his hair.  
“Good morning,” Dean smiled at him, his head resting on the pillow next to Cas’.  
Cas closed the distance between them, burying his head under Dean’s chin and kissing his collarbone. Dean folded his arms tightly around Cas and gave him a squeeze.  
“You’re really here,” Cas murmured, his sleep-addled mind slowly processing their blissful reality.  
“I’m really here,” Dean whispered and planted a kiss in Cas’ hair.  
Their cocoon of blankets kept them warm, even though the autumn wind teased the tent walls with the promise of an early frost. Cas basked in their happy silence, listening to Dean’s breathing and the faint, steady thump of his heartbeat.  
“What happened to the spear?” Cas asked eventually, loathe to break the harmony but unable to wait any longer to find out.  
“Sam has it,” Dean sighed, his fingertips drawing lazy circles on Cas’ back. “Whilst you were asleep last night we studied it. As far as we can tell, the darkness that Aeiala poisoned the spear with receded when I broke its bond to you.”  
“It’s gone?” Cas asked, disbelief creeping into his voice as he considered the possibility that they were finally out of the woods.  
“We don’t know,” Dean said honestly. “It certainly isn’t in the spear anymore, but whether a force like that can be killed — when it doesn’t even have a life to take — is a philosophical question that hurts even Sam’s head.”  
Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s chest, his lips humming with the warmth of the god’s skin.  
“Are you going to lock it away again?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Dean replied. “We’ll put it back underground. The power Yove infused into her spear seems to be lying dormant for the moment, so it’s not of much use to anyone. I alone might be able to break it out, but I don’t want to. I think the spear is hibernating in a way; it might even vanish like it did when Yove herself disappeared. Powerful objects have a way of doing that.”  
Cas shuffled back so he could see Dean’s face, placing his head far back on the pillow so he could read the god’s expression.  
“Are you mad that I…” Cas struggled for the words. “Gave that darkness a body to manipulate?”  
Dean sighed, meeting Cas’ eyes with his green gaze.  
“Honestly?” Dean started, looking slightly ashamed of himself. “If I didn’t have another way to save you, I’d have done the same thing.”  
Cas frowned. “Don’t say that,” he said. “I risked so much for you, but I’m… I’m…”  
“You’re what?” Dean asked, fixing Cas with a stern look. “Not worth the same risks?”  
Cas sighed and tried to look away, but Dean caught his chin, forcing Cas to meet his eye.  
“When are you going to see that you are my entire world?” Dean asked, his brow pinching. “Do I have to create a new one for you? Rip apart my land and forge it anew just to please you?”  
“Dean, don’t speak of such things, I’ve already done enough—”  
“Because I would, Cas,” Dean interrupted him. “And that probably makes me an awful, petty god like the ones of old… but you see the reason I love you is because we’re better together, stronger and braver even in our weakness for each other… and that’s why we’ll stay gods and not monsters. That’s why we’ll never be like Aeiala or her father, Tar.”  
Dean kissed him, and there was all the weight of their dreadful, beautiful love within that kiss.  
“How did you know I’ve decided to become a god?” Cas asked when their lips parted.  
“I’m not sure,” Dean shrugged. “I think I saw it in you after you recovered last night. You seemed… determined.”  
Cas sighed and nodded.  
“I think after the risk I took,” he started, looking away as he spoke. “The damage I could have done to the planes, the people I could’ve killed, all because I was selfish and couldn’t live without you… I need to be able to… help, or nurture something, and not just a little act, because what I risked wasn’t little, but something that I could keep giving for eternity. I think I need to do it because I know that I’d do it all again for you…”  
“You’ll never need to,” Dean promised. “Together we’ll be better, stronger. If we fall we’ll fall together.”  
Cas knew that he was right, that if they stood in their pantheon of gods as one then maybe they had a chance at peace. And if the harmony broke and forces beyond their control took one of them out, then the other would come tumbling down also.  
When they emerged from their tent half an hour later Joun came to bid them farewell. Sam was with him, his lips pressed into a thin line of disapproval at his father’s sudden departure. But he didn’t say anything, all the fight in him exhausted as he hugged Joun goodbye.  
“You’ll come to the ceremony?” Cas asked, giving Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing that this must be hard for him.  
“If I am able to, yes,” Joun replied, smiling at Cas and purposely avoiding Dean’s eye.  
Cas couldn’t tell if the god of the hunt treated him differently after the previous night’s events, their last encounter too brief to be a solid measure. They watched him leave with their hands entwined, regret in Dean’s eyes as he stared at his father’s receding back, and Cas could see the love battling with Dean’s disappointment.  
Dean, Cas, Bobbi, and Carn stayed at the camp for most of the day as the others returned to the castle. Whilst the gods oversaw the troops as they moved out, Cas went to find the nymph who he’d come so close to killing.  
He found him helping to stack a horse drawn cart with tent poles, working hard with his friends, a look of determination on his face. His sandy blonde hair, which was a very close shade to Dean’s, stuck to his temples as he worked.  
The nymph’s jaw clenched when he spotted Cas approaching, but he didn’t seem surprised.  
“Hi,” Cas said awkwardly when he reached him.  
“Hi,” the nymph returned.  
“I suppose sorry doesn’t really cut it, hey?” Cas sighed.  
“I don’t know,” the nymph said, shrugging. “Depends what you’re sorry for.”  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked, confused.  
People around them were throwing concerned glances in their direction, but continued working without a word. Cas shifted, uneasy.  
“Well you can’t exactly apologise for something that you had no control over,” the nymph explained. “But if you’re apologising for taking the spear in the first place, well then I think sorry might cover it. You were desperate, and you took out Aeiala with its power, so you’re kind of the reason this war is over.”  
“That’s…” Cas started, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Very understanding of you.”  
The nymph shrugged.  
“I lost a lot of friends on the battlefield at Hale,” he said. “I just want to go home.”  
“I’m Cas,” Cas said, coming forwards to shake the nymph’s hand.  
“Adam,” was the reply.  
“Well, Adam,” Cas started, genuinely intrigued by the other fae. “You and your friends should come visit us at the castle. I think I speak for the gods as well as myself when I say that we’d like to thank you for your bravery.”  
“Sure,” Adam agreed, before grinning. “Just don’t eat me, okay?”  
Cas forced out a laugh and shook his head. He bid Adam goodbye, before letting him return to his work.  
Cas rejoined Dean, Bobbi, and Carn as they worked with Jaygin to ensure that people were looked after, and that the families of the fallen had proper support prepared for them.  
In the late afternoon they bid Jaygin farewell, Dean bestowing on him a ring of the House of Winchester for his service. He also invited Jaygin to visit the castle soon, insisting he was welcome to come at any time. Jaygin, clearly touched by this honour, nodded and assured Dean he would.  
Then the three remaining gods gathered around Cas with their trunks, holding his arms before making the crossing.  
They appeared in the great hall, servants who’d been waiting for their arrival coming forward to take their trunks.  
Cas smiled as he looked around, the impression of peace and home settling on him. Aeiala was gone, he was with Dean, and they had eternity to love each other.  
They had a huge feast that night, the gods raucous and more than a little merry around the long table in the large dining room. Cas smiled as he watched them from where he sat at the head of the table beside Dean.  
So far he’d been unable to tell how the gods felt about him taking the spear. He suspected that they all saw him in a new light, but he only sensed a real change in Galia and Bobbi besides Ellwyn. Bobbi was slightly gruffer with him at the dinner table, something that Cas suspected was probably more bark than bite and would fade. He caught Galia watching him, a small smile tugging at her lips and a curious expression on her face as she looked away. But he wasn’t sure how to interpret that so he pushed it from his mind.  
He was more concerned about Ellwyn. He knew deep down that it was only because she cared so much that she was angry, and Cas respected that her honesty with him reflected her willingness to challenge decisions made in the heat of the moment.  
Soft light, from both the candelabra above them and the large fireplace, lit the faces of his friends. Zar was making Ellwyn roar with laughter as Sam sat with his hand on Jess’ thigh, both of them grinning as Galia mercilessly took the piss out of Carn for his crutches. Dremwyn and Benni were deep in discussion about the effects of the summer sky on sea life, whilst Bobbi and Dean debated the benefits of using precious metals in weaponry.  
“Cas?” Nali tugged at his attention.  
“Hm?” Cas murmured, realising it wasn’t the first time she’d called his name.  
“Would you like more wine?” Nali asked, smiling distantly at him.  
“Sure, why not,” Cas agreed, holding out his goblet even though things were a little off kilter already.  
“How are you feeling, Cas?” Flai asked from the other side of Nali who sat to his right.  
“Very well, surprisingly,” Cas said, taking a sip of the dark wine, relishing the oaky dryness of it. “If I’m honest I thought the darkness in the spear would have messed me up more.”  
He looked down at the bandage circling his hand. His hand was still very stiff, but Ellwyn’s quick alchemy work had saved the tendons and ligaments Dean had cut through.  
“Yes it’s curious,” Flai said, blinking slowly at him, an unreadable expression on her face. “We should keep an eye on your health and not wait too long before we make the transformation.”  
“Will you oversee it, Flai?” Dean asked, joining the conversation as Bobbi turned to reach for the breadbasket.  
“Of course,” Flai said. “Would you like me to be the one that…”  
“No,” Dean replied, his brow furrowed as he looked down. “That should be me.”  
“What should be you?” Cas asked, looking between the two of them.  
“I should be the one to kill you,” Dean replied.  
Cas nearly choked on the sip of wine he’d just taken, Dean patting him on the back as he spluttered.  
“Kill me?”  
“Yes,” Dean said. “Well Flai will obviously be the one to take your life, but I’ll do it physically. And then you’ll come back as an immortal.”  
“Oh well that’s okay then,” Cas said sarcastically. “And how are we going to kill me?”  
“I’ll stab you,” Dean said, his lips pressing into a thin line as he looked pained by the idea.  
“Oh fantastic, you know because I was worried it was going to be something painless like a really quick poison, but no, stabbing’s definitely the way to go,” Cas said sarcastically, waving a hand around.  
“The ritual calls for you to be stabbed through the heart,” Dean said, clearly not liking it anymore than Cas did.  
“Gods I don’t even get it straight through the spinal cord?” Cas asked, outraged.  
“I’m sorry,” Dean said, his eyes searching Cas’ face, seeking for a way to make it better.  
Cas took a huge gulp of wine.  
“It’s cool, I’ll just… yeah... okay, mhmm, totally fine with this, woo look at that all my wine’s gone, Nali, would you be so kind?”  
Dean took Cas’ hand in both of his and pressed his lips to the back of it, leaning on Cas’ armrest, eyes imploring.  
“I’m so sorry, my love,” he said, his lips brushing the skin of Cas’ hand as he spoke. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”  
“Mhmm, no, totally fine. Seriously, Nali, the wine.” Cas held out his goblet.  
“You don’t have to do it,” Dean offered.  
Cas turned to face him, surprised.  
“Of course I’m doing it,” Cas said. “Why would you say that?”  
“I didn’t want you to think you didn’t have a choice,” Dean said.  
“We’ve talked about this,” Cas said, placing his goblet down, Nali expertly following it in mid-pour as Cas bought his bandaged hand up to place over Dean’s.  
“Yes but — I just want you to be sure,” Dean said.  
“I am, it’s settled,” Cas said firmly.  
“Good, because I really wasn’t looking forward to topping myself when you died.” Dean grinned at Cas, who pinched Dean’s wrist for making light of such a thing, knowing that he meant it too.  
Once the food was done, the evening dissolved into drunken dancing, Dean snapping his fingers and making music filter in from an unseen source. Zar convinced Jess to climb up on the table with him and do some sort of jive. Sam hovered uneasily beneath them, looking worried as Zar dropped a pregnant Jess into a dip and made her giggle in delight.  
“If she falls I’ll skin you, elf,” Sam warned, his hands raised in preparation to catch Jess.  
“Please,” Zar drawled, spinning Jess around and nearly upsetting a jug of wine. “I’ve got the reflexes of a cat, nerd.”  
Cas twirled with Nali in a lazy circle, a dazed smile on her face and her hair flowing out behind her as she let herself be lead. Galia laughed as she sort of danced around an incapacitated Carn, a lopsided smile on the god of war’s face as he watched her. Ellwyn and Bobbi surprised them all with a complicated routine, making Dremwyn cheer as Bobbi lifted Ellwyn clean off her feet at one point.  
Flai eventually came and pulled Nali away from Cas, smiling as she folded her destined into her arms and started to sway. Cas turned and found Dean standing behind him, a grin on his face.  
“My lord,” Dean said, bowing as he offered his hand to Cas.  
Cas giggled and bowed back, before taking Dean’s hand and letting himself be drawn in close, wrapping his free arm around Dean’s neck as Dean’s wrapped his around Cas’ waist.  
“I must say, your majesty,” Cas said, their faces very close and both of their lips stained with wine. “It is an honour to be asked to dance with the king.”  
“The honour is all mine,” Dean grinned back. “To be dancing with the most beautiful person in the room… but if you insist,” Dean leant and whispered in Cas’ ear. “Then I can think of a few ways you can repay your king.”  
Cas shuddered and giggled, Dean catching his lips in a kiss.  
Cas sighed as their lips parted, bringing the hand that was holding Dean’s to join the arm that was wrapped around his neck, resting his head on Dean’s chest.  
“One minor stabbing and then we’re going to be completely at peace… can you believe that?” Cas said as they swayed lazily from side to side.  
“It’s strange isn’t it?” Dean agreed, laughing at the normality they awarded the situation. “Aeiala’s been a threat to my throne and our people for so long that I can’t imagine harmony. And I have you to thank for that, even if what you did was possibly the dumbest move in the history of ever.”  
Cas just hummed I response, his eyes sliding closed.  
“What you’re the god of…” Cas started. He tried to keep his voice light, not wanting to commit to the conversation.  
“Mhmm…?” Dean hummed back.  
“How is it decided?”  
“It’s not really decided so much as inherent to you,” Dean explained. “I mean I’ll help etch the runes into your being but they’ll present themselves to me.”  
“Etch the… what?” Cas asked, looking slightly alarmed at the idea of letting another rune change him.  
“Don’t worry,” Dean reassured him. “Luckily for you you’ll be out cold when it happens, that’s if we do it after we perform the immortality ritual. That’s what we did with Nali anyway.”  
“Nali wasn’t born a goddess?” Cas asked, surprised.  
Dean shook his head.  
“Flai found her in a dream,” Dean explained. “Being the goddess of sleep she sometimes likes to roam through mortal’s minds when they are at rest. Flai described Nali’s dreams as the most beautiful land she’d ever visited, with the most vibrant images. When Nali awoke she summoned Flai to her and they fell in love… remind you of anyone?”  
Cas smiled up at Dean as they swayed, and Dean rested his forehead against Cas’.  
“You will be a god of good things,” Dean whispered. “I can feel it.”  
“I hope so,” Cas said. “I hope it’s enough.”  
“You’re already enough.”  
When the time came for them to disperse, Cas wasn’t the only one who was drunk. A sober Jess hushed Dremwyn as he shouted for more wine and Benni laughed as Galia held Carn’s crutches out of his reach.  
“I love yoooou,” Cas cooed at Dean, who gently took his goblet of wine from him.  
“Yes I know, I love you too,” Dean said patiently, catching Cas as he tripped over the edge of the rug.  
“Whoops!” Cas giggled, his hands on Dean’s chest to steady himself.  
“Okay, time for bed,” Dean said firmly, scooping Cas up into his arms.  
“Nooo, Deeeean, I wanna daaaance,” Cas whined, pouting as the god carried him towards the door, his arms around Dean’s neck.  
“You can dance tomorrow, but as for now, you’re too much of a liability,” Dean said as they passed out into the hall.  
“You’re a liability,” Cas said stroppily.  
Dean just laughed and continued to carry him up to their room, Cas eventually deciding that if he couldn’t dance, he’d seduce Dean with lots of kisses. An effort that was pretty much ignored as Dean concentrated on getting Cas safely into bed and removing his shoes.  
Cas rolled over, his intentions to bed Dean completely forgotten as he passed out. Dean smiled, pulling the quilt over Cas before getting in beside him, a book in his hand to read until Cas awoke.  
He leant and pressed a kiss to Cas’ messy hair, smoothing it back as he stared down at the fae, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.  
“Goodnight, my love,” he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Benni stayed on for another day, before he insisted he had to leave to go east. The gods, Zar, and Cas stood in the courtyard, dead leaves skittering across the cobblestones as they hugged Benni goodbye.  
Cas pressed his lips into a thin line when Benni and Dean hugged, but didn’t say anything.  
“Cas,” Benni said, approaching him as Dean turned to talk to Bobbi.  
“Benni,” Cas nodded.  
“I just want to say, what you did for Dean…” Benni started, his accent smooth but his body language uncomfortable. “Well that was… really something. You clearly love him very much.”  
“I do,” Cas said, his chin raised as he stared pointedly at Benni.  
“I know,” Benni said, holding his hands up in surrender. “And that’s why I just wanted to say sorry, you know, if I ever made it… I don’t know.”  
“Well that’s… nice of you,” Cas replied, surprised at this turn of events. “And you know, Benni, we really would like you to come to the ceremony.”  
“Well if my business is resolved by the time you have it, I’d be very happy to be there,” Benni smiled at him.  
“Good,” Cas said, sticking a hand out for Benni to shake.  
Benni took it, his large hand dwarfing Cas’.  
“Where’s my hug, big boy?” Zar asked, sauntering over to them, grinning at Benni.  
Benni laughed and hugged Zar, clapping him on the back before releasing him.  
Then he turned and waved at them all, the gods stopping their conversations to raise a chorus of goodbyes.  
Dean came and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist as they watched him leave.  
“He’s not so bad really,” Cas mused, his head tilted slightly to the side as he gazed at Benni’s retreating back.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dean teased, bumping his hip against Cas’ with a grin.  
“Shut up I’m trying,” Cas huffed.  
Dean laughed and pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple.

\----------------------

Two days later and the gods had gathered again in the throne room.  
“We’ll have gone by the time you wake up,” Ellwyn said, both her hands holding Cas’ as she smiled softly at him. “But we’ll be back for the ceremony just after you awake, so it’ll feel like no time at all really.”  
She’d softened to him over the last couple of days, apparently just grateful that they were all home safely.  
“Take care of yourself, kid,” Bobbi said, clapping Cas on the arm. “See you on the other side.”  
Galia, Dremwyn, and Carn also explained that they’d be leaving whilst Cas was going through the transformation, but they too promised they’d return for the destiny ceremony. Flai would stay to oversee the whole process, and Nali would of course stay with her.  
Zar clapped him on the shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Good luck, Cassie,” he said, smiling at his friend. “I’m going to do it too later today, this whole… immortality thing. I figure you’d be a mess without me.”  
Cas laughed.  
“Yeah right,” he said. “You’re just too much of a narcissist to let yourself get wrinkles.”  
“Hey, you caught me,” Zar joked, shrugging and releasing Cas’ shoulder.  
The gods gathered around him in the centre of the hall, Flai coming to stand before Cas and Dean like they were doing a very odd version of the destiny ceremony already.  
Flai held a rectangular box, its wood varnished dark and beautifully etched with delicate rune work. She opened it, and withdrew a long, thin knife, like an oversized needle except its silver surface was completely covered in runes. She handed it to Dean.  
Cas hadn’t noticed he’d been holding his breath until he started to feel dizzy, and gasped in a lungful of air. Dean took his hand and squeezed it.  
“Just breathe,” Dean murmured, smoothing his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand. “It will all be over soon.”  
Cas nodded, holding Dean’s gaze and finding comfort in his steady eyes.  
“As the goddess of death,” Flai said in Beowin, her calm voice echoing throughout the hall. “Gatekeeper to the eternal sleep and mistress of its powers, I take this mortal life in payment for the immortal one bestowed.”  
Her aspect had come to light, the crown of bone above her beautiful, dreadful face as she spoke.  
“I ask Dehan Winchester, king of Beowarn and highest god of all the planes, to permit my hand in this matter, to grant this fae eternal life and block his passing into my kingdom. What is your word, Dehan?”  
“I allow it,” Dean said, his face grave as he looked at Flai and his own aspect shining from him.  
Then he turned back to Cas, his silver hand slipping from Cas’ grip as he moved to place it on his shoulder instead.  
“Are you ready?” Dean asked, switching back to Tehraili.  
Cas nodded, unable to speak as his hands shook uncontrollably.  
“Block now and sleep no more, from mortal life you shall be torn,” Flai spoke. She held her hand out towards Cas, and he felt something sucking at him.  
“Dean?” he asked, slightly freaked by the sensation.  
“It’s okay, my love,” Dean said, pain in his eyes. A strange heat radiated from where Dean’s hand rested on his shoulder, replacing the life that Flai took with an immortal one.  
“It’s okay,” Dean repeated.  
Then, quite without warning, he thrust the knife up into Cas’ ribs.  
Cas gasped, the white-hot pain bringing tears to his eyes as he clutched at Dean’s hand on the hilt of the knife.  
“It’s okay,” Dean said again, his voice shaking and his own eyes swimming with tears.  
Cas sunk to his knees, Dean following him down, the knife still buried in Cas’ chest.  
There was a shrieking, roaring panic in his ears as Cas struggled to reconcile himself with his mortal life leaking from between his fingers. He coughed, and blood spilt from his lips, running down his chin and soaking his already ruined shirt.  
“I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered, gripping his shoulder tightly as he wrenched the dagger out, sealing Cas’ fate.  
The dagger clattered to the floor as Dean bought his hand up to cup Cas’ cheek.  
Cas was able to stay kneeling for a few moments, before he slumped forward. Dean caught him and cradled him to his chest, shifting him to the side so that his head rested on Dean’s shoulder. Cas blinked slowly, the floor going blurry as he stared down at it. The pain, which just a moment ago had been threatening to throttle him, was fading to a dull scream in his chest, muffled by the temptation of unconsciousness.  
“You better have so much chocolate waiting for me on the other side,” Cas said, his words slurring together.  
Dean sobbed out a laugh, stroking Cas’ hair as he tried to swallow, his throat clicking.  
“And we really gotta stop with this whole you stabbing me thing, I mean it was cute the first time…”  
“Shut up,” Dean teased, his cheeks wet with tears.  
He clung to Cas, as the fae found it more and more difficult to return the grip, his hand sliding from Dean’s arm.  
“I’ll be there when you wake up, my love,” Dean whispered, taking Cas’ fallen hand.  
“Okay… I love you…” Cas said sluggishly.  
“I love you too,” Dean replied, trying to stop his voice from breaking but failing completely.  
Cas was slipping, going numb, drunk with death, high on blood.  
Then all was quiet.

\-------------------------

Cas wasn’t sure what he’d expected waking on that First Day, but it certainly wasn’t the usual groggy morning feeling that he experienced.  
He groaned as he opened his eyes, and rolled over in bed.  
“Cas?” Dean rose to his feet where he’d been sitting beside the bed, hurrying to crawl up on to it.  
“Morning,” Cas mumbled in reply, stretching his arms out for Dean to crawl into.  
“Oh my Yove, your voice,” Dean said, relief and happiness near about choking his words. “You have no idea how good it is to hear it.”  
Cas suddenly realised that Dean wouldn’t have heard his voice in a month, and folded Dean into his arms, laying a kiss on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips.  
Dean chuckled, before taking Cas’ face and moving it back to look at him, both their heads resting on the same pillow.  
“You’re beautiful,” Dean breathed, his eyes wide as he took Cas in. “You’re… you’re glowing!”  
Cas looked down at his hand, and saw that there was indeed a faint light emanating from his skin.  
“Heyyy, check out who got the god beauty treatment!” he said.  
Dean burst out laughing.  
“I can’t remember what Nali’s first words were after her transformation, but I can guarantee they weren’t half as stupid as that,” he said.  
Cas thwacked him, using the same force he could usually get away with, but Dean’s eyes went wide as he gasped in pain.  
“Oh shit, oh shit,” Cas said, sitting up as Dean rubbed his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, wow I totally didn’t mean to do that.”  
He noticed that someone, probably Dean, had removed his blood soaked and ruined clothes. He was back in that oversized pyjama set Dean had given him when he’d first arrived in Beowarn, which Cas had never quite been able to let himself part with.  
“It’s okay,” Dean said, sitting up also. “You’re just stronger than you’re used to now. Have to be a tiny bit gentler with me.”  
“So…” Cas prompted, surprised that Dean hadn’t told him the moment he’d awoken. “What am I the god of?”  
He shifted into a kneeling position, his hands clasped on his lap in anticipation.  
“You don’t want to wait to find out with everyone else?” Dean asked.  
“They don’t know?” Cas returned, assuming Dean would have told them when he found out.  
“No I was waiting for you to wake up,” Dean replied, as though it were obvious.  
“Well tell me now, I’m going to burst!” Cas demanded, practically bouncing up and down.  
Dean laughed. “For someone who wasn’t that interested in becoming a god, you’re awful excited.”  
“Dean!” Cas groaned. “Tell me!”  
“Okay, okay,” Dean conceded, before taking both of Cas’ hands in his and drawing him off the bed.  
They stood in a pool of autumn sunshine that fell through the tall windows, their glow resonating with it as they grinned at each other.  
“You, Castiel,” Dean said, trying to be serious even as he grinned. “Are the god of hope and wanderlust, last defiant shout when all is lost, and reckless desire for undiscovered lands.”  
Dean stepped close and gathered Cas in for a kiss, who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
“May your faith never falter even when times are dark,” Dean whispered to him. “And may your yearning for places new never die.”  
Cas kissed him, smiling against his lips, reveling at how obvious it all was.  
“Why are you crying?” Dean asked, concerned as he released Cas from the kiss. “This is what you wanted, right?”  
“Yes,” Cas whispered, wiping his cheek with a melancholy smile on his face. “I’m just thinking about my parents. How my mother passed on her desire to explore to me, and how my father had the fiercest hope of anyone I’ve ever met.”  
“Fiercer than throwing yourself off a tower in the hope of catching me?” Dean pointed out, his eyebrows raised. “Or hurtling into a completely unknown black smoke? Or binding yourself to a powerful object you hardly knew anything about?”  
“Okay, okay, I get it.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m reckless and naïve.”  
“No,” Dean said, a confused smile on his face as he shook his head. “You’re hopeful.”  
“I feel…” Cas started, searching for the adequate way to express a sensation that was too big for words.  
“Strong?” Dean suggested, smoothing his hands down to Cas’ lower back, pulling him closer.  
“Yes,” Cas sighed, smiling up at him.  
“You are strong,” Dean reminded him. “Your powers are just dawning. The areas under your patronage will blossom in your first couple of years as a god, giving those around you hope and providing protection to travelers.”  
Dean looked away for a moment, his brow creasing as he remembered something.  
“That’s what caused the plague when my mother died,” he muttered. “As the goddess of health, the vitality was sucked from many mortals over the planes when she fell. It wasn’t until they started building alters to her that the plague started to abate.”  
Cas cupped Dean’s cheek in his palm, turning his face back towards him.  
“Hey,” he murmured, a soft smile on his lips. “This is not a time to be sad. Your mother was good, and she lives on in the health of all of us, that much is clear from the fact that the plague ended.”  
“I know,” Dean replied. “I just wish you could have met her. She’d have loved you.”  
Cas tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, drawing a smile out of him.  
“But you’re right,” Dean said when their lips parted, shaking off his melancholy and smiling at Cas. “This isn’t a time for sadness. I want to see your aspect.”  
“How do I turn it on?” Cas asked, stepping back and looking down at his pyjama clad body.  
“You just kind of… summon it…” Dean trailed off lamely, before shrugging. “I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”  
“Okay well, can I take a bath first?” Cas asked, feeling shy for some reason.  
Dean laughed. “You’re a god, Cas,” he pointed out. “You don’t have to worry about mortal things like that anymore. Your body pretty much takes care of itself.”  
“I know but — some mortal things are nice,” Cas insisted, ignoring Dean’s raised eyebrows. “Just let me adjust okay?”  
“Okay,” Dean agreed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll ask someone to bring you up hot water. Take as much time as you need.”  
Cas let himself soak until the bathwater was tepid, trying to wrap his head around his new life. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about his and Dean’s destiny ceremony, of surrounding himself with his new family, of taking his place amongst the gods.  
When he was dry and clothed, he didn’t follow Dean downstairs straight away, but crouched in front of the side table next to their bed, rummaging through it. Cas pulled out his mother’s leather bound journal, flicking through the pages until he reached the portraits of her and his father. He smiled down at them, his hand automatically feeling the front of his shirt for the shape of his mother’s pendant.  
Thank you was all he could think to say to their memories, before he closed the book and slipped it back into the cupboard.  
Cas found the others gathered in a comfortable little lounge overlooking Jess’ orchard. Dean, Jess, Sam, Flai, Nali, and Zar all had their backs to him, looking out of the window as Jess made wide sweeping gestures with her arms.  
“So I was thinking we could string up lanterns in the trees,” Jess was saying, pointing through the glass at the reds and yellows of her apple trees. “I think autumn is such a lovely time for a destiny ceremony, what with all the colours. And Dremwyn could ensure good weather so we’re not too cold, and Galia could keep it going into the night, maybe even make sure the stars are extra bright, and I could—”  
“Slow down, Jess,” Cas laughed from the doorway. “I think you’re giving poor Dean a headache.”  
All six of them span around to face him, surprise on all of their faces but Dean’s, who smiled warmly at him.  
“Cas!” Jess exclaimed, running to meet him and wrapping him into a hug. “Oh it’s so good to see you awake!”  
“Thank you, my love,” Dean said, coming to join them. “I didn’t even get to tell her you’d woken up before she was dragging me over to look at fabric samples.”  
Jess swatted Dean’s arm, grinning despite herself.  
“I just want your destiny ceremony to be perfect,” she said, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
“How are you feeling, Cas?” Zar asked, coming to embrace him also. “I woke up feeling like I’d hit six taverns and drunk everything in them, worst hangover ever. And I’ve got this.”  
He stepped back and wrenched his shirt up, revealing the circular scar over his heart.  
“That bloody knife was a joy ride, thanks for that one,” Zar shot a sour look at Dean, who had apparently stabbed him too.  
“Nope,” Cas said, slightly guilty. “Woke up feeling fine. Why don’t I have a scar?”  
“Because Dean gave you divinity whilst you were asleep,” Flai explained, coming to join them along with Sam and Nali. “The transformation into a god is very different to the passage into immortal life.”  
“Well that’s just great,” Zar said sarcastically. “He gets the god make over and I wake up feeling like a ten tonne of bricks hit me.”  
“How are you feeling, Cas?” Sam asked, looping his arm around Jess’ waist, who was no longer able to hide her pregnant bump under her burgundy dress.  
“Um, I dunno,” Cas said, awkward with all their eyes on him. “Pretty good I guess.”  
“Aw he’s gone shy,” Dean cooed, coming to wrap an arm around Cas’ waist.  
“Shut up,” Cas returned, unable to stop a blush from rising to his cheeks.  
“Can we see your aspect?” Nali asked innocently, her head tilted to the side. “Mine was quite a shock to everyone after I made the transformation.”  
“Um, okay…” Cas trailed off, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on focusing on the strength he’d sensed inside himself.  
“Oh wow,” Dean breathed, stepping back as he stared at Cas.  
“What?” Cas asked, hands going to his face, wondering what they were all staring at.  
“You’ve got…” Sam started, gazing over Cas’ shoulder. “Wings.”  
“What?” Cas exclaimed, twisting his head to look over his shoulder.  
He gasped as he saw that Sam was right. Two silvery wings of pure light stretched out on either side of him. Cas raised his hand to touch them, and felt his fingers pass straight through them, their illusion humming strange warmth into his skin.  
“Does this mean I can fly?” Cas asked, excited as he looked back at Dean.  
“It would make sense,” Dean replied, his eyes wide as he took in Cas’ aspect. “I mean you are the god of wanderlust, flying would certainly add a new perspective to your crossing abilities.”  
“And nice crown, mate,” Zar added.  
Cas raced to the mirror over the fireplace, dodging an armchair in his haste to see what his friend meant.  
A band of silver circled his brow, matching his wings as it shone from his head.  
“Well that’s…” Cas started, failing to find the words for the situation.  
“It’s beautiful is what it is,” Dean said, coming up behind him to place his hands on Cas’ waist and press a kiss to his neck.  
“So god of wanderlust, hey?” Sam said, making the couple turn back to him. “That makes sense.”  
“And the god of hope,” Dean supplied. “There was something about bravery in there too though.”  
“That makes even more sense,” Jess said, beaming at Cas.  
Cas let his aspect fade, surprised at how easy it had been to summon the divinity in him. He supposed it was part of him now, not just something he could turn on and off, but written into his very being. Etched by Dean’s hand and drawn forth from himself, and he was only just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left after this! Thanks so much to everyone who's left kind comments and kudos, you've really helped with the writing of this. And shout out to weatherbitch, hummingbirds, and godhammer for their awesome book club!


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you ready?" Jess asked from the other side of the bathroom door.  
Cas tugged at the neckline of his velvet tunic. The sumptuous material was a deep, midnight blue, silver embroidery circling the flat collar. He ran his fingers over it, feeling self-conscious. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom.  
"Oh you look wonderful!" Jess practically squealed.  
She took both of Cas' hands and drew him out of the bathroom where he'd changed, and across the bedroom he and Dean shared to the long mirrors on either side of the door.  
Cas stared at his reflection, the black trousers a lot more fitted than the loose linen ones he'd gotten used to wearing.  
"I look..." Cas raised his eyebrows, searching for the right words.  
"Like a god?" Jess offered, placing her hands on his shoulders and grinning at him in the mirror. "Like you're just about to become the king's destined?"  
"Well that's one way of putting it," Cas said doubtfully, plucking and the rich, navy velvet. "Does that make me a... a queen?"  
Jess laughed, releasing his shoulders as she placed her hands on her pregnant bump. She wore a deep emerald green dress, with an empire waistline that smoothed over her swollen belly. Threads of gold were woven into her blonde curls, catching the light as she laughed.  
"Your word not mine," she grinned at him.  
"Seriously though?" Cas asked, spinning to face her. "Do I have like, a title now?"  
"Yes, you'll be royalty after the ceremony," she giggled. "Although you're a king by destiny, not birth, so technically Dean outranks you. But I think we all know who he really answers to."  
Jess winked at him.  
"Wow," Cas said, impressed. "As though becoming a god wasn't enough."  
Jess shrugged.  
"I didn't feel all that different when I became Sam's destined," she said, reaching out to tug at Cas' sleeve, making sure it sat right. "I mean obviously I was in love and happy, but the title of princess didn't mean much. Dean has always valued all of our opinions."  
"Do you think it's right that I'm giving up my name for Winchester?" Cas asked. "I mean it feels right, it's just weird getting rid of Novak."  
"Well I'm biased, because I'm just happy that we're all going to be one big family," Jess said, her hands going back to her stomach. "You're going to be an uncle, Cas. You can share the name with all of us."  
Cas smiled and placed a hand over Jess’ on her stomach.  
"All right, preggers," he grinned. "If you say so."  
Jess giggled and smacked him on the shoulder.  
"C'mon," she said, looping her arm through Cas'. "I told Sam I'd have you down in the orchard by now."  
The two of them made their way down to Jess' orchard, Cas clinging to her arm in an attempt to calm his nerves. As they stepped out into the evening air, soft music filtered from between the trees, light and orchestral. It was unnaturally warm for autumn, a gift from Dremyn as he'd set the sun with one last kiss of heat on the horizon. Galia had given them a clear night sky, pulling out the brightest stars to sew their pinpricks of light into her sky.  
Cas bit his lip as he and Jess passed under the canopy of apple trees. Lanterns were strung up between their branches, filling the orchard with the warm glow of candlelight. He could hear their guests, the chatter and chink of goblets as they sipped wine and waited for their hosts.  
"Relax," Jess reminded him. "They're here because they love you."  
Cas nodded and gave her arm a grateful squeeze. Jess led him deeper into the orchard, clusters of people coming into view between the trees. Gods, friends, soldiers, and servants, anyone who'd been privy to Cas' integration into Beowarn's culture had gathered to see him destined. Even Benni had made it back from the east in time, although Joun was nowhere to be seen.  
Circular tables had been dotted around, although no one was yet sitting at them. Witch lights, muted to soft yellow orbs, hung suspended above each one.  
Sam pressed his way through the crowd and came to meet them, a smile glowing from him.  
"Cas," he sighed happily, coming to embrace him. "Come, he's waiting for you."  
Jess and Cas followed Sam between trees and tables, to an area left free around one large apple tree. Witch lights and lanterns shone from its canopy, illuminating the surrounding area with their gentle glimmer. Dean was stood at its base, his back to them as he chatted to Ellwyn.  
Ellwyn glanced over his shoulder and spotted them approaching, a smile tugging at her lips as she leant in and said something to Dean.  
He turned, and Cas and him locked eyes. Cas felt an uncontrollable grin on his face as Dean quite literally lit up, his skin the emanating the same happy light as Cas'.  
Jess leant in and kissed Cas on the cheek, before slipping her arm from his. Cas approached Dean, unable to tear his gaze away from him.  
"You look beautiful," Dean sighed as they met, reaching his hands out to intertwine his fingers with Cas'.  
"So do you," Cas returned, taking in the deep crimson tunic Dean wore, which matched his own perfectly despite the colour and the gold embroidery. "So Jess dressed you too huh?”  
Dean laughed, the sound beautiful to Cas’ ears and making him grin.  
“Cas, Dean,” Ellwyn said, stepping forwards. “Are you ready?”  
“Very,” Dean said happily.  
Sam came forward again. He wore an emerald green tunic to match Jess' dress, and was carrying a large ring, woven from willow branches. This he raised over Dean and Cas' heads, before lowering it to the ground around them, enclosing them in its circle.  
"This is your eternity circle," Ellwyn explained. "It symbolizes the never ending bond between you both."  
Cas smiled up at Dean, their fingers still interlaced.  
"Dean," Ellwyn addressed him. "Will you stay true to Cas for eternity, will you ensure that the circle is never broken, and will you promise to uphold your destiny together?"  
"I will," Dean replied, his eyes never leaving Cas'.  
Ellwyn asked Cas the same questions, and Cas found himself only able to whisper a response, too emotional to raise his voice as he promised his life to Dean.  
Dean smiled down at him, reaching up to smooth his thumb over Cas' cheekbone.  
Afterwards came the fertility offering, which logically came from Jess. She reached up a hand up towards the canopy, and heavy round apples grew on the branches. Jess started talking about fertility, a speech Cas couldn't help but giggle through. He eventually set Dean off, and their shoulders shook with silent laughter as they tried to compose themselves.  
Jess was trying to remain serious, but failed completely as she used a metaphor about the fruit of the land and Cas burst out laughing.  
"You are now destined to each other," Jess continued, struggling to hide her own grin as Cas and Dean finally settled down. "And may leave your eternity circle as one."  
Dean beamed down at Cas, squeezing his hand as they turned and stepped out of the willow circle together. A roar of approval went up from their guests as they kissed, Dean practically lifting Cas off the floor as he gathered him up in his arms.  
"I love you, Dean Winchester," Cas murmured against his lips.  
"And I love you," Dean replied. "Castiel Winchester."  
Cas smiled into the kiss, light headed with happiness.  
The evening dissolved into dancing and eating, the couple swarmed by friends and family as they congratulated them. Cas found himself separated from Dean as they performed the obligatory rounds. He hugged and kissed near about every guest, Lilanwai the fairy close to tears as she told him how happy she was, and Jaygin giving him a stern handshake and a rare smile. Eventually he collapsed into a chair next to Flai.  
"Wine?" Flai offered, waving a bottle at him.  
"Please," Cas sighed, grabbing a goblet off the tabletop and holding it out.  
"It's a beautiful ceremony," Flai commented, pouring silvery moon wine for him.  
"This is all Jess," Cas returned, smiling as he looked up at the lanterns. "She really knows how to put on a do."  
"I wish you could have seen his face when he wrote your runes," Flai said.  
"Yeah?" Cas asked a surprised smile flattering his face.  
"Yes," Flai continued. "Gods' runes are taken from deeply rooted elements of their character, which is why we all have many areas of patronage, as no being is one dimensional.  
"Dean will have etched them all as they appeared to him, the strongest shining through first. Clearly your runes were a reminder to him of why he loves you. The bravery of your hope and your wandering spirit? They contrast and compliment his patronage of home, family and city."  
"Wow," Cas said lamely, stunned by Flai's insightful commentary.  
He gazed at Dean, who was currently occupied with resisting Carn's efforts to shove a piece of cake in his mouth, making Cas smile as the god of war won the fight and shoved a handful of honey sponge in Dean's face.  
"You look like you’re having some kind of epiphany." Flai smiled softly at him.  
Cas shrugged, slightly dazed.  
"Just makes you think of... This is going to sound stupid but — destiny?" Cas said, grimacing at the idea.  
"Cas," Flai said in a whisper of a chuckle. "Has being here taught you nothing of prophecy and fate? Perhaps, me being death and one of the few inevitable outcomes for the majority of the population, I find it easy to believe in such things."  
Cas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to find Dean smiling down at him.  
“Sorry, Flai,” Dean said, his attention still on Cas. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist I get a dance in with my destined.”  
“Dance away,” Flai said, excusing them with a wave of her hand and a smile.  
Dean caught Cas’ hand in his and drew him to his feet, before guiding him over to the area clear of tables around the large apple tree, where people were spinning in lazy circles to the music.  
“Here,” Cas said gently, as Dean swept him into his arms. He reached up and wiped icing sugar from Dean’s chin with his thumb. “You’ve got sugar on your face.”  
“Carn,” Dean grinned, his hands smoothing down to Cas’ lower back, pulling him in closer. “Being a dick.”  
Dean rested his forehead on Cas’, and closed his eyes as they rocked from side to side. Cas ran his fingers over the back of Dean’s neck, making him shiver and sigh. They swayed slowly, too content to do anything else.  
At some point Dean was dragged reluctantly away by Sam, a tipsy Galia and an even worse off Carn tugging Cas in the other direction.  
"You can dance with Dean later," Galia cackled as she snapped her fingers and changed the music to a faster song.  
"Yeah my leg's healed," Carn announced, spinning Cas around in dizzying a circle. "The night is young, and we wanna dance with our new god!"  
"You guys need to find yourself a puppy or something," Cas muttered, smiling despite himself as Galia caught his hand and span him back in the other direction.  
"But we have you!" she giggled, grabbing a bottle of wine off a passing tray and splashing the contents into Cas' mouth.  
He spluttered and laughed, wiping his chin before Galia caught it again and made him down more.  
"Dance!" Carn demanded, snatching Cas away and leading him around in a drunken waltz.  
After that Dremwyn insisted Cas join him and Benni in a drinking contest. Cas surreptitiously poured a few of the shots of fire whisky away, not wanting to get completely hammered. Although that seemed to be Benni and Dremwyn's intention, as they necked shots and slammed them back on the tabletop.  
"Benniiiii," Dremwyn whined, looking a little worse for ware. "How are you winning at this?"  
"I dunno, brother," Benni laughed. "Maybe because I can drink like a fish."  
"Was that a fucking pun?" Dremwyn shot back, making Benni and Cas roar with laughter.  
"Hey don't blame me," Benni held his hands up. "Cas is the one who's been pouring shots away."  
"Snitch." Cas stuck his tongue out at Benni, surprised by how easy it was to get along with him now.  
"Right," Dremwyn said, wobbling to his feet. "You cheaters are going to get it."  
Cas and Benni immediately fled from the table, laughing as they darted through the guests and easily outran a very drunk Dremwyn.  
"Oh," was Cas' startled exclamation as an arm snaked around his midriff, catching him off balance and nearly tripping him.  
"Easy there, my love," Dean's voice whispered in his ear, pulling Cas back against his chest. "You're going to end up flat on your face."  
His breath tickled Cas' neck, making him shudder. Cas span in Dean's arms, catching him around the waist and hoisting him into the air as his aspect flared to life.  
Several startled guests hurried out of the way as Cas' wings spread out, although the illusion just passed straight through them. Dean gasped as Cas took off, dodging branches as they escaped the canopy.  
"Show off!" Zar shouted after them, laughter in his voice as the couple climbed higher into the air.  
"And where would you be sweeping me off to so dramatically?" Dean asked, his arms around Cas neck as they flew up through turrets of the castle.  
"I may have purposely left our bedroom window open earlier," Cas shrugged, surprised at how easy it was to carry Dean now, comfortably holding them both upright as his wings beat the air around them.  
“Minx,” Dean teased, before kissing Cas.  
They drew level with their window, Dean reaching back to push it further open as Cas guided them through it. Someone had gone to the effort of ensuring that the fire was already crackling away in the grate, and the candles on their side tables had been lit.  
Dean’s lips were on his the moment their feet touched the floor. Cas pushed him backward towards the bed, breaking the kiss to tear his tunic over his head.  
“You’re beautiful,” Dean breathed, his eyes taking in Cas’ wings as his fingertips traced the lines of Cas’ chest.  
“It’s just my aspect,” Cas replied, stretching a hand out to push it through the illusion of his wings.  
“It’s part of you,” Dean returned, taking Cas’ outstretched hand in his, drawing him back towards the bed. “And every part of you is beautiful. Your arms…” Dean kissed the inside of Cas’ wrist, before they tumbled back onto the bed.  
“Your shoulders…” Dean rolled them over so he was on top of Cas, his lips on Cas’ collarbone, Cas’ aspect fading as he sighed in pleasure. He pushed Cas further up the bed, chasing him with kisses to the pillows.  
“Your neck…” Cas whimpered as Dean’s teeth sunk into his throat, parting his legs as Dean slipped between them.  
“Your lips…” Dean kissed him long and slow, Cas’ hands tangling themselves in his hair as Dean lay a trail down his chin, his chest.  
“Your heart…” Dean whispered, his breath ghosting over the skin of Cas’ chest.  
He lay the lightest of kisses over Cas’ heart, before dragging Cas’ trousers and briefs off.  
“And the sound you make when I do this…” Dean took Cas’ erection whole into his mouth, making Cas gasp and arch his back.  
“Dean,” Cas moaned, screwing his eyes shut as Dean sucked along his length, the warmth of his mouth making Cas see stars behind his eyelids.  
Dean chuckled, his tongue flicking over Cas’ tip as he gripped the base.  
“That’s the one,” Dean whispered, his hot breath making Cas shudder.  
Dean took him back into his mouth, and Cas gripped the pillow, biting his lip as Dean’s cheeks hollowed.  
“Oh fuck, I need you,” Cas groaned, loving the wetness of Dean’s tongue, unable to stop his body from trembling.  
Dean swapped his mouth for his hand, pumping Cas and making him gasp.  
“How much?” Dean asked.  
“Ugh…” Cas groaned, loving that Dean was making him beg. “More than anything.”  
Dean knelt back, stripping his tunic off and sliding his trousers down. Cas groaned at the sight of him and sat up, dragging his bottom lip over Dean’s hard stomach. Shudders wracked Dean’s body as Cas took his length into his mouth, and he cupped the back of Cas’ head, gently fucking his mouth as Castiel moaned and gripped Dean’s thighs.  
He drew Dean to the point where he was repeatedly moaning Cas’ name, and then Cas released him, Dean following him as he lay back down on the bed. Cas dragged a pillow under his head, before Dean pinned both of his wrists above it with one hand. Dean used his free hand to tug his trousers off his ankles, before spitting in it and wetting his cock, sliding his length down between Cas’ cheeks.  
Cas eased his hips up, allowing Dean to push into him with the most delicious pain.  
“You okay?” Dean asked as Cas’ eyes slid shut and his mouth fell open in a gasp.  
“More than… okay…” Cas sighed out, his wrists straining against Dean’s grip as his back arched in pleasure.  
Dean released a chuckle, before sliding out slowly, and then slamming back into Cas.  
“Oh fuck,” Cas groaned. “Yes, Dean. Fuck… yes.”  
Their hips rolled together, finding a rhythm as Dean fucked Cas slow and hard, pulling tremours from his body, placing whimpers on his tongue.  
Dean released Cas’ wrists and knelt back, pulling Cas’ hips closer to him, making Cas grip handfuls of the sheets as Dean found a new depth. Cas was unable to stop Dean’s name tumbling from his mouth, punctuated by cries of pleasure as Dean gripped his thighs, pulled him deeper.  
“Cas…” Dean sighed, his head lolling back before snapping forwards again, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he drove into his destined.  
Cas pulled himself upright onto Dean’s lap, Dean gripping him in place as he straightened his legs out beneath Cas. And Cas knelt with his lover inside him, riding him in slow, deliberate waves.  
“Cum for me,” Cas demanded, picking up his speed, making Dean’s eyes go hazy as he slid in and out of Cas.  
Dean kissed him, his hands gripping the small of Cas’ back, his mouth desperate, hungry, their lips pressing them feverishly towards the edge.  
“Cas,” Dean whimpered into the kiss, as Cas repeatedly threw his weight down.  
Dean’s hand found Cas’ hardness and he gripped it, kissing Cas’ neck as he threw his head back in ecstasy.  
“Yes,” Cas cried, holding himself back for a moment before coming, Dean’s name tearing itself from his throat as he screamed in pleasure.  
Dean choked on a moan, thrusting up into Cas and reaching his climax. Dean lay back as Cas rode their orgasms out, his green eyes staring up at his destined in wonder.  
Cas slowed, and stopped, and leant, and kissed.  
“I love you,” Dean whispered against his lips, his hands smoothing up Cas’ back, gripping his shoulders.  
“I love you too,” Cas returned, their smiles pressed between them.  
He carefully raised himself off Dean, grabbing his discarded pair of trousers and using them to wipe Dean’s chest.  
“Jess would kill you if she knew,” Dean pointed out, eyeing the ruined pants.  
“Well it’s not like I’m going to go talking about it around the dinner table, is it?” Cas pointed out with a grin, hurling the trousers into the corner.  
“Fair,” Dean agreed, climbing up to tuck himself under the quilt before lifting it for Cas to climb in.  
Cas lay down on his back, and Dean wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck with kisses.  
“Dean,” Cas giggled, twisting to face him.  
“What?” Dean grinned. “We’ve got all night.”  
“We’ve got forever,” Cas returned.  
And they started that forever with their hands entwined and their lips pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for reading!
> 
> I'll be starting a new destiel fix in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, here's a depressing little one shot for your enjoyment: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6188008


End file.
